Fate Sex Night
by Gundam-Knight-Chris
Summary: Self-POV! Well, this is just great. Not only was I able to summon a Servant but I find out that I can use the Heaven's Feel and this just brought a lot of dirty thoughts to mind. Oh, my life is just awesome now... or is it? (Recontinued)
1. The First Claim! King of Knights!

**How's it going everyone. This is GKC here bringing you something I wanted to try for a good long while. A lemon story of my own.**

 **Word of warning, this will contain the various things seen in anime sex. (Futa, anal, creampie, BDSM, pregnancy, genderbent, etc.)**

 **Also, to any young readers who are below 18 years old, do not read or you will be forever scarred in the smut that I'm about to put in.**

 **Now the summary is basically a 1st POV of myself that possesses the ability to use the Third True Magic as well as a set of Mystic Eyes of my own called 'Eyes of Lust'. If you can guess, these Mystic Eyes will allow me to corrupt the minds of anyone of the opposite sex into a perfect sexual partner, who thinks of nothing but sex unless the caster orders them to contain their lust. In hindsight, this would be the perfect tool for rapists but that's not what I am so this is only gonna be used on the 'evil' Servants that tend to be a bit bitchy and stuff. To rank the 'Eyes of Lust', they're considered EX Rank because they are extremely rare to possess.**

 **I do not own the Fate series or anything related to it. If I did then I'd be doing a few crossovers with some anime and video games.**

 **Now let's get this party started… BEGIN!**

* * *

 **Fate/sex night**

* * *

 **Chapter 1:** The First Claim! King of Knights!

* * *

My name is… Well, my real name is a secret so I usually go by my initials, GKC.

I am nineteen years old; I'm the offspring of an interracial marriage (Father is Caucasian while mother is African American), and I am diagnosed with Asperger Syndrome or as the doctors today say Semi-ADHD.

Basically, my mind stores more information in my cerebral cortex but I get easily distracted. I'm also more sensitive and prone to aggression than other humans. I also have a high metabolism but I could barely eat enough food that was on one plate. Also I tend to show little emotion at all mainly because my brain doesn't send a lot of emotional features to my nervous system around my face as well as the fact I wasn't social with a lot of people.

I have short raven black hair, crimson red eyes, pale skin, my face is more masculine with a touch of feminine quality, and a slim, yet muscular frame.

I live in Texas with my father, mother, and two younger brothers along with our dog. Though I have to live on campus most of the time.

I'm also a student at Texas State University. I live in my own apartment as well.

Currently, I was reading an online book to pass the time. Okay, the book is actually the manga of one of my favorite anime series. Fate/stay night. It has possibly the most beautiful and sexiest female characters that I've come to know.

Anyways, I've always wanted the ability to use the Third True Magic or the Heaven's Feel as it is called in the series because then I'd get any Heroic Spirit that I wished.

Well, no use thinking about it since it wouldn't really matter because it's all just fiction anyways.

I shut off my laptop and plopped onto my queen-sized bed with my arms behind my head. My eyes staring up at the ceiling with a look of boredom.

"Man, I wish I was a Sorcerer." I muttered before closing my eyes, unaware of the fact that red markings were beginning to glow on my body.

I woke up to the sound of light breathing near my bed. My eyes shot open as I glanced to my side which further shocked me when I came face-to-face with a familiar face.

Blonde hair kept in a braided bun, jade green eyes that sparkled like gems, a beautiful but fair face, and flawless skin. She wore a blue battle dress that was covered in silver armor, plate greaves and boots, and white breeches.

"What the bloody fuck!" I exclaimed in shock. I mean seriously! I know for a fact that I'm not dreaming because I literally just woke up. Standing in front of me is the actual Arturia Pendragon.

"I see you have awakened, Sorcerer." Arturia said in her usual stoic manner.

I blinked in confusion. Did she just call me a Sorcerer? My mind ran in circles before the realization had hit me, I had actually summoned a Heroic Spirit which means that I actually do possess the power of the Heaven's Feel. This is so awesome!

"Sorcerer, I have come at your summons. What do you ask of me?" Arturia asked in the knightly manner in which she was taught and raised to believe.

There were hundreds of things I could ask her but I just couldn't think clearly when my eyes stayed on Arturia's beautiful face. Then a perverted thought entered my mind and I unknowingly spoke it aloud. "I'd like for that pretty mouth on my dick." When I realized what I said, I along with Arturia blushed ten shades of red.

"W-what did you say?!" She asked, well more like stuttered.

Oh man, I'm so dead! Why the hell did I even say that! "I am so sorry, I don't know why I said something so vulgar."

"No, no… It's just that it was all so sudden." The King of Knights quickly dismissed but I could make out that the thought of her giving me a blowjob seemed to be a bit appealing to her.

I suddenly felt a growth in my crouch. I guess my 'sword' wants to be unsheathed. It was especially difficult when you're wearing pajama pants that sort of tighten around the crotch. "Oh God, this is so embarrassing." I muttered with a heavy blush before a pair of hands encased in gauntlets stopped my own from trying to cover my hardened member.

I look up and see Arturia's jade eyes gazing into my red ones. "It's alright." She told me, I could see something in her eyes something that warranted an all too familiar feeling.

Lust…

Before I knew it, Arturia had shoved me a bit too roughly onto the bed while her armor and battle dress disappeared into golden particles.

"What…" Then my eyes widened at the sight of a completely naked blonde woman with skin so perfect I just wanted to tasted it. Her breasts weren't that big, more like a B-cup or BB-cup if anything. Her hair was also undone, no longer in the bun and braid but flowing down to her shoulders. It made her even more beautiful to me.

Arturia blushed quite brightly as she used a hand to cover her exposed breasts and her legs were crossed to shield her womanhood from my eyes. It was actually quite cute that the King of Knights would act so shy.

Thank you, sweet Jesus!

I merely grinned as I removed my pajama pants and my shirt, my underwear being the only thing blocking my manhood from the nude Servant. "Well, what are you waiting for? Come and take my boxers off." I ordered.

Arturia blushed heavily but did as she was commanded to, getting on her knees as she removes my underwear with her delicately soft hands.

Once they were down, my stiff thirteen inch member flopped free into the warm air. Arturia's breath growing heavy in lust as it tickled my 'little me' a bit. It also sent a small shiver up my spine when the submissive King of Knights licked the tip of my crown with her soft tongue. "Oh sweet baby Jesus!" I groaned.

"It tastes so… delicious…" In seconds flat, the girl had already took my length into her mouth. Her tongue rolling around and covering the portion of my member in saliva.

My hand went to the back of her head and pushed her down on my member, hearing her moan while also gurgling on my mansword. It felt so great with her deepthroating me. Oh, I could hardly wait for the main event to begin.

Arturia bobs her head up and down his member while she moans in pleasure.

"Damn, for a virgin, you're pretty good." I grinned at the subservient king, who moaned in response.

Soon Arturia takes the cock out of her mouth and runs her tongue up and down before putting it back in her mouth and resumed bobbing her head.

"Okay, that's enough." I ordered.

Arturia stops and looks at me with longing before taking my member out of her mouth.

"Have I dissatisfied you, Master?" Arturia asked.

"Not at all." I grinned, petting the blonde. "I just think that it was time to get on with the main event. Don't you think?"

"Of course, Master." Arturia said submissively.

I stood up from my bed and gestured it to her. "Lie on your stomach and spread your legs."

Arturia did just as she was told and lied on her stomach with her legs spread apart exposing her cunt.

My eyes were enticed by the sight, she was already wet and she was all mine. "Well, my dear King of Knights, anything you want to say before I claim your virginity?" I asked.

"Please, take me." Arturia begged.

"What was that?" I questioned, grinning a bit too deviously.

"Please, stick your cock into me." Arturia begged.

I shrugged. "Okay, but this might hurt a bit." I said, lining my crown to her virgin slit then slowly prodded my way inside. I heard the Servant release a small moan as I inched my dick inside until I felt a blockage. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, Master." Arturia replied.

Without another word, I shoved the rest of my length inside, breaking Arturia's hymen.

Arturia released a scream of pain as blood trickled from her pussy and tears slid down her face.

I leaned forward and planted kisses along her cheeks, ridding herself of her tears then whispered into her ear. "I'm moving now." Then I slowly thrusted into the Heroic Spirit's vagina.

"That feels so good, Master!" Arturia moaned in pleasure.

Her insides were warm and just so inviting, every time that I thrust inside, she got tighter. Damn, if that's what all the other females are like then this is fucking Heaven. "God, you're so tight!" I gritted my teeth. "It's like your box was shaped to fit me."

"Please, fuck me harder!" Arturia moaned.

"With pleasure." I responded, increasing my thrusts as my hands grabbed her delicate wrists. Fuck, she was squeezing a bit too hard but damn is it awesome.

Arturia moans in pleasure as she was being hammered from behind.

"I'm close!" Arturia gasped.

Really? That soon? Well, I'm not even close. "Go ahead, cum for me, Arturia." I whispered, nipping her earbud.

Arturia screams in pleasure as she cums all over my member.

I decided to pull out of her, much to her chagrin, and lightly slapped her wonderful ass. "Now, Arturia, get on the bed and lie on your back." I commanded.

Arturia rolls over onto her back with her legs spread apart to show her pussy.

I crawled on top of her, my slick member aligned with her sopping wet cunt as I kissed her relentlessly then stuck my johnson into Arturia's soft velvet walls once again.

"So good!" Arturia moaned as I pumped into her.

I could feel her legs wrap around my waist, her nails clawing into my back, and her breath flowing faster. It excited me which sped up my thrusts, going in hard and deep as her moans grew louder. I must have brushed against her g-spot because her eyes were dimmed, lost in utter pleasure.

"Harder!" Arturia moaned as I slammed into her.

I obliged and buried myself all the way to the hilt, playing with her breasts as my member continued to slide inside of her. She was just so cute especially her nipples, I couldn't resist the urge to suckle on them, lightly nipping the pink buds as well.

Arturia gasps and moans in pleasure with each thrust as I continued to play with her breasts and twist her nipples.

"This feels so good, master!" Arturia cried out in pleasure.

I continue to pound my shaft into Arturia's tight snatch, her moans got louder with each thrust before I grab Arturia by the head and slammed my lips to hers.

I could hear her adorable moans while she began to suck on my tongue, wanting every last bit of taste she could get. Then the feeling I knew for so long began to build up in my scrotum, I wanted to warn her but I was too hazed to care as I fucked the small woman beneath me with reckless abandon.

"I'm close again!" Arturia screamed after our lips disconnect.

"Me too!" I growled, my teeth biting into her tender neck as I jackhammered inside of her.

Arturia moans in pleasure as I continued slamming into her but with one final thrust I exploded, filling her womb with my seed as her juice coated my shaft.

A few more minor pushes from me was enough to make sure that every last drop built in my scrotum was emptied inside of the blonde woman. I suddenly began to feel exhausted and collapsed on my bed next to Arturia, who cuddled next to me despite the leaking cum exiting from between her legs.

My eyes slowly began to close but I could faintly hear the tired Servant whisper something in my ear. "I love you, Master…" Before long, I was asleep while a small grin broke out on my face.

* * *

I awoke to the loss of warmth by my side and found that Arturia was gone.

Had I dreamed all of that?

Was it even real?

I was brought out of my musings when I noticed a letter placed on my desk that was addressed to me.

Despite the aching in my legs, I removed myself from bed and quickly got dressed in a pair of pants and a black shirt. I grasped the letter and opened its contents.

" _Dear, Master,"_

" _Despite your lewd command, I rather enjoyed myself. You're wondering where I have gone and the answer to that question is that I've returned to the Throne."_

" _Do not worry, you will see me again. Besides, should you call on me again then be sure to pleasure me once more. I might even have to refer you to the other Heroic Spirits, dear Sorcerer. Until then, I shall await until the day you summon me once more. Whether it be to serve as your sword and shield or to simply have a night alone together."_

" _With love, Arturia Pendragon"_

My face broke out in a stupid grin and since she just wrote that I was a Sorcerer meant that I could use one or some of the True Magics. If I summoned her then it would mean that I possess the Heaven's Feel, the Third True Magic for summoning the souls of Heroic Spirits.

This was quite possible the greatest moment of my life. Can it get any better?

* * *

 **A/N: That's the end of the first chapter.**

 **Next time, I receive a visit from a certain blindfold-wearing seductress and her rather submissive personality.**

 **Now just to note, if you are younger than seventeen, you're officially either scarred for life or addicted to masterbating. I have warned you after all.**

 **If there's a specific girl or girls you would like in this, PM or leave it in the reviews. After all, the Heaven's Feel doesn't just have to be from the Nasuverse.**

 **Please review or comment on this story but no flames or criticisms unless you want to die, mongrels.**

 **Ignore this warning and you'll see that I just don't give a fuck about ya'll or your slanderous words.**

 **Peace out, everyone!**


	2. Second Claim! Submissive Medusa

**What's up, everyone! This is GKC here bringing you the next sexy chapter of Fate/sex night. I had some reviews that complained about it just being me for this but if you guys wanted in, all you had to do was ask.**

 **Anyways, the current babe getting a good pounding is Medusa. Oh, those legs… that body… that ass! Yeah, baby, this is gonna get dirty.**

 **Now for the disclaimer: I do not own, except any OCs, the Fate series or any other material. All rights belong to their respective owners.**

 **Now let's get this party started… BEGIN!**

* * *

 **Fate/sex night**

* * *

 **Chapter 2:** Second Claim! Submissive Medusa

* * *

It had been almost a week since me and Arturia had sex, but since then I've been more focused on getting my essays and papers completed for my college classes.

It was a struggle as well as infuriating but I managed to get it done in the span of a few days.

I recently came to know that my ex-girlfriend, Charlotte, was trying to get back with me but I turned her down. Reason why we broke up is because I caught her on my bed with another guy. I was so furious that I practically almost beat the bastard to death but since then, I officially didn't want to speak to the whore or her boytoy.

So here I am in my living room, watching some movies from a few years back. I was in nothing but my red gym shorts because I felt pretty lazy today.

The current movie was one about Adam Sandler playing as an old arcade gamer, who has to save the world from aliens that want to destroy the Earth using old retro video game forms. It was pretty good all the way to the end but I still felt bored.

Grabbing the remote from the arm of my couch, I turned off the TV and sat there. I wonder if I could summon another Servant? I do have a build up in my balls that I want to empty, but who should I bring forth?

…

Ah, that's right. One of my favorites.

"Come from beyond the Throne! Appear before me, Guardian of the Scales!" I commanded, the feeling of the Heaven's Feel coursing through my veins.

Soon a figure rose from a red summoning circle. The figure was a woman that seemed to be in her early or mid-twenties. She had an hourglass figure that was perfectly proportioned. Long, toned legs that were encased in thigh-high black boots, trimmed with purple. A strapless one-piece dress that hugged her curvaceous hips and large bust gorgeously, a purple collar around her elegant neck; she had really long lavender hair that flowed down and around her in a perfectly straight river that reached down to her ankles. Her arms were slender but toned, wearing black sleeves that left her delicate fingers free and held in place by purple bangles just below her shoulders and at the wrists. Her eyes were hidden behind a purple half-mask. Two silver buckles sealed it over a visible seam in the center that seemed to resemble a single eye.

"Now, tell me your name." I ordered, a grin etching its way on my face.

"Servant Rider, Medusa, as you have summoned, Master." Medusa answered.

I could hardly believe that I had summoned such a beautiful and rather sexy woman. God, those breasts! Those legs! That shapely ass!

My 'little me' was already beginning to stir but I forced myself to hold back.

"What is your command, Master?" Medusa asked.

"Tell me, Medusa. Are you a virgin?" I questioned with a sly grin.

"I am, Master. Is there a reason for asking?" Medusa asked.

I didn't expect her to give me such a blunt answer but I guess that's just her. "Well, you might be a bit offended by this, but I feel like having a good time with a beautiful woman such as yourself. It's completely understandable if you don't want to do it."

Medusa sported a faint blush. "You… think I'm beautiful?" She asked.

"Well, yeah, you are beautiful actually, you're straight up fucking sexy." I admitted, truthfully.

"I-I thought… you wouldn't find me appealing, I-I am too tall for a normal woman." Medusa stuttered.

I kinda found it quite cute when she stuttered. "That's just your sisters' bad-mouthing you. Besides, from what I've seen in the artwork, they're petite flatties. Not really attractive unless you count them looking like lolis." I stated. "Besides, you're beautiful and that's the truth."

"I appreciate that, Master." Medusa said with a blush.

I smiled. "Well, how about we start things slow. Let's just talk for now then see where it will lead." I sat on the couch and patted the seat next to me. "Come on, I won't bite."

Medusa walked over and sits down.

"Now, tell me a little about your favorite hobbies?" I asked.

"I actually like to read most of the time." Medusa said.

I nodded in understanding. "Well, I have plenty of books if you ever want to look at some of them. Now what do you dislike?"

"Well, I dislike people who will try to take advantage of my looks and anyone who tries to harm my family." Medusa said.

"I also read up that you dislike mirrors. Am I right?" I glanced at her from the corner of my eye.

"You are correct. They can rebound my eyes." Medusa answered.

"Yes, the Breaker Gorgon." I muttered. "The Mystic Eyes that are hidden behind that blindfold." I traced my index finger along the lines of the woman's blindfold.

"I don't want you to become stone." Medusa said as she gently removed my hand.

I could understand her fears. She couldn't control the power of her eyes when she lost her powers as a former goddess along with her older sisters. I blame Athena for doing this to her, the jealous bitch. "While it is appreciated that you care for my safety, Medusa, I wish I could see just how gorgeous your eyes really were."

Medusa blushed before she relented and slowly removed the blindfold but kept her eyes closed.

If my ability to use the Third True Magic was real then I must have possessed a large amount of mana and quite possibly a high magic resistance like a Saber-class. I stood up from the couch and looked for my spare pair of glasses from within my desk. I grinned when I found them then channeled prana into the lens so that they could block the effects of Mystic Eyes.

I strolled back to the couch and sat down then placed the glasses on Medusa. "Okay, trust me now and open your eyes."

Medusa opens her eyes to reveal that they were almost a pearlish-pink color with the pupils being square-like. It almost resembled a snake's eyes.

"I was right, you do have beautiful eyes." I grinned, not even taking my own gaze away from such a magnificent sight.

"I thank you, Master." Medusa said with a small blush and smile.

Those exotic eyes were just so hypnotising as I leaned forward and pressed my lips onto the gorgon's own. They were sweet and she tasted a bit like wildberries.

Medusa returns the kiss and wraps her arms around my shoulders.

Oh, she's trying to assert her dominance in this kiss but I wasn't going to let her when I pushed my tongue past her lips and into the confines of her mouth. My hands began to slowly but gently caress Medusa's slender but firm body.

Medusa moans into the kiss as she ran her fingers through my hair.

She was submitting, I could definitely tell that. My hands went searching for the entrance to her dress then found it behind her back. My right hand went in first, her supple skin feeling quite sensitive from my fingers. Oh, how I wanted to just take her right then and there.

She moans again at the feeling of my hand touching her skin as she was losing.

My other hand trailed down beneath her toga and caressed her thighs. My fingers brushing against the fabric of what was most likely her panties.

Medusa moans at the touch and pulled away with a trail of saliva between our lips.

"Oh, someone's already wet." I grinned slyly as my fingers began to gently rub the woman's pussy lips from behind the fabric of her underwear.

Medusa gasped in pleasure with a heavy blush on her face.

"Are you aroused from just a few touches? How dirty, Medusa." I planted kisses along her neck then placed a hicky on the other side of her neck.

Medusa moans in pleasure as I continued.

I can't believe it. Just the slightest touch and this girl is already moaning like a whore. Not what I want to refer her to but that's what it sounds like to me.

Medusa soon moved my head and our lips came together again with our tongues wrestling.

She was trying to assert dominance over me but she forgot who the Master is here. My hand moved her panties then my index finger went inside her womanhood while my tongue was pushing back.

Medusa moans in pleasure as she felt bliss overwhelm her senses.

Then I felt her insides squirm before a sudden wetness covered my hand. Wow, she just came just like that? Yep, totally a virgin.

"Can't believe you orgasmed, Medusa. I thought you would at least hold out a bit longer." I smirked, breaking away from the kiss.

"I apologize, Master." Medusa said with a blush.

I chuckled. "You're so damn adorable when you blush, my dear." I complimented as my lips stretched until it could almost break my face. "Now, do you submit?"

"Yes, Master." Medusa said submissively.

"Excellent, then you can start your new role by removing your clothing, slowly while you moan like a slut. Is that understood?" I questioned.

"Yes, Master." Medusa said before she stands up.

Medusa began to undress herself very slowly while releasing moans every second before a minute later she was in only a black laced bra and panties.

I licked my lips at the sight. She was just so tantalizing right now, I could hardly believe that this sexy woman was considered a monster when she's now my submissive pet now… That sounded so fucked up in my head. Where was I? Oh, yeah, we're getting to the sex part.

The stiffness in my pants grew and I could see Medusa's mouth practically water at the sight of my dick. I grinned. "Well, what are you waiting for? Your Master commands you to suck his cock, my beautiful pet.

Medusa walked over and removed my pants to reveal my stiff member before she runs her tongue up and down the shaft then she envelopes the entire dick in her mouth.

Oh, Jesus, her mouth is just so fucking warm! I leaned back with my hands behind my head, watching her as she sucked me off.

Medusa rolled her tongue along my member before she takes it out and ran her tongue up and down my length before enveloping it into her mouth again.

I placed my hand on the back of her head and forcibly made her deepthroat my dick. I did this a few times and she hadn't gagged once.

Soon I felt my balls tighten up and knew what was going to happen.

"Oh… I'm about to…" I tried to say before grabbing Medusa's head and slammed my length all the way to the back of her throat, emptying my seed inside.

Medusa tries to swallow it all but a bit slid down her chin and onto her breasts.

I released a relaxed sigh. "Goddamn, for a virgin, you're pretty good with your tongue." I grinned as I watched the bodacious woman massage my essence all along her breasts like an obedient slut. Okay, that sounded a bit perverted… Ah, what the hell, I don't care.

"Have I pleased you, Master?" Medusa asked seductively and submissively.

I grinned deviously. "Not quite, Medusa." I snapped my fingers towards the couch. "Go on, lay down so that I may play with you, my dear Medusa."

Medusa lies down on the couch and had her legs spread apart.

I bent down on my knees, leaning forward then gave the lavender-haired woman's perfectly shaven pussy a tentative lick.

Medusa gasped at the feeling and blushed.

"Like that?" I asked, licking my lips after tasting her sweet syrup.

"Please taste me more, Master." Medusa said with her cheeks a dark shade of red.

"You better moan for me, babe." I warned as I began to munch on her vagina, her velvet walls quivering from my invading tongue.

Medusa moans in pleasure, feeling her master's tongue inside her as they explored her nether regions.

"That's feels so good, Master." Medusa moans.

I pulled my tongue out of the woman's vagina then began to lick her hardened clit and inserting my left middle finger into her slit.

"Ah! More!" Medusa moaned.

I decided to oblige her and inserted another finger then increased the pace of my finger-fucking in her silken pussy.

"Ah!" Medusa moans as she began to sweat and her pussy began releasing more juices.

Damn, the woman just orgasmed a second time. Well, might as well get on with it. I licked up my lover's sweet juices and gave her a loving kiss. "Now for the main event, my dear." I whispered in her ear.

"Please take me, Master." Medusa begged.

"Beg me more, bitch." I commanded with a sly grin.

"Please fuck me, Master!" Medusa begged loudly.

Oh… such a dirty mouth. My balls just went numb and my dick stiffened to full mast. "Tell me that you're my whore and that you'll only satisfy me. Do it and I'll fuck you till you can't move." I ordered.

"I'm yours to fuck! Please fuck this bitch of a whore until I am unable to walk for an entire month! I'm here only to satisfy you!" Medusa cried out.

"That's what I like to hear, babe!" I exclaimed in complete joy. "Prepare yourself." I said, aligning my dick to her entrance then began to slowly enter inside before feeling some blockage. "Oh, there's the hymen. Skedouche." I thrusted straight inside, breaking the blockage.

Medusa cried out and moans in both pain and pleasure as I began thrusting inside her.

"Goddamn, Medusa, you're so fucking tight!" I gritted my teeth as I slowly but fiercely pounded the hell out of her pussy.

Medusa moans in pleasure as I savagely pound into her pussy.

"Yes, please! Fuck me harder! Faster! Make me your bitch!" Medusa moans in pleasure.

"Quiet!" I ordered, slapping her ass, earning a moaning whimper from the gorgon. "I'll fuck you hard when I want to. So just enjoy."

"I'm sorry, Master. Please forgive me." Medusa said before crying out in pleasure.

God, I feel bad but aroused at the same time. "Well, I'll be lenient, Medusa, but this shall be your punishment." I began to slap her ass every time I thrusted deeply into her vagina. "Do you enjoy it, my sweet slut?"

"Yes Master! It feels so good!" Medusa shouted as she felt the hand smack on her ass as my dick pumped in her pussy.

My balls began to build up with semen, signaling that I was about to release once more. "Do you want it inside, Medusa? Do you want my cum inside you?" I whispered in her ear as I furiously drilled inside of her.

"Yes! Please cum in me!" Medusa moaned before crying out again as she was slapped on the ass once more for her disobedience.

"Then take it all, cum dumpster!" I roared, blasting her insides with my white baby batter.

Medusa cries out as the semen entered her womb.

A few more thrusts inside of her quivering cunt then I pulled out. Despite cumming, my dick was still hard. I still wanted to fuck more. "Ass up, slut. Your Master wants to play with that other hole of yours!" I commanded.

Medusa obediently did as ordered and raised her ass for me to see.

Her virgin asshole was just begging to be fucked and I decided to take it by lining my cock up to the hole, prodding it with my crown. "Your ass is mine. You understand?" I slapped her ass once more. Both cheeks beginning to redden.

"Yes, Master. My ass belongs to you and only you." Medusa said submissively.

Without another word, I rammed my dick inside of her tight asshole. Like her cunt, it was squeezing around my length like a snake around its prey. I released a sigh then began to thrust inside of the warm confines of her ass pussy.

Medusa cried in pain as she felt the hard dick thrust inside her tight ass.

"Yeah, you like that, don't ya, my little whore." I whispered, trailing my tongue along her earlobe.

"Yes. It feels so good! Fuck me harder!" Medusa cried out.

Repeatedly pounding her ass was freaking great! I wonder if I could call another Servant to the party? Nah, I'll do that some other time. As I fucked her backdoor, my fingers began to thrust into her wet cunt once more.

"Ah! That feels so good! Fuck me harder!" Medusa cried as she began massaging her own breasts.

I slapped her ass cheeks with my other hand while I wildly pounded the everloving hell out of her rear end. The Heroic Spirit known as Medusa had now become my personal fucktoy, it was a dream come true… Geez, that sounded so fucked up. Ah, what the hell, I'll be doing this to the other females soon enough so I might as well enjoy it. "Come on, moan for me, slut! Moan for me to cum inside of you!" I roared with a twisted grin.

"Yes Master! Please fuck me faster!" Medusa moans in pleasure as I pound into her ass.

With those words, I began to jackhammer into her asshole, a bestial growl escaping my throat while I fondled her breasts. The churning in my scrotum began to grow once more. "You want my semen, whore?!"

"Yes! I want your cum in my ass!" Medusa cried out as I began twisting her nipples.

"Then here it comes!" I exclaimed, painting her insides white with my essence.

Medusa moans in pleasure as she felt the cum inside both her ass and pussy.

"It's so good!" Medusa moans as she fell onto the couch.

I left the confines of her abused ass with her cheeks swollen a light red. I still wanted more. "Up and at 'em, bitch. I want those nice tits of yours sandwiched between my cock." I ordered.

Medusa slowly stood up only to fall to the ground on her back.

"I'm sorry, Master. I can't feel my legs after that." Medusa said with sweat covering her body and her hair clings to her sweaty body.

Well, I could see that. "No matter, I'll do it just like this." I stated, straddling her stomach with my dick set between Medusa's breasts. I gripped the large mounds and squeezed them on my still sensitive dick. "Oh man, your boobs feel great!"

"Thank you, Master. They are yours to use as you wish." Medusa moaned.

"Suck the tip of my dick as I fuck your breasts!" I ordered, a slight groan mixed in with it as I increased my thrusts.

Medusa bends her head and placed her mouth onto the crown of my dick and began sucking as I fucked her tits.

The feeling of her soft mounds as well as her tongue licking the tip of my cock was just so fucking great! "Oh man, I'm so close…" I muttered then looked down at my personal sextoy with a mad glint. "Do you want my cum all over you? Do you want to bathe in it, slut?"

"Yes, Master. Cover me in your cum." Medusa said submissively.

I quickly stood up, stroking my long length a few times before the euphoric feeling returned as I blasted semen all over Medusa. Practically showering her with my fluids as she tried to catch some into her mouth to drink.

"Thank you, Master." Medusa moans as she rubs the cum that landed on her face.

"You're quite welcome, Medusa." I grinned, standing up despite the exhaustion I was feeling. "Excuse me while I take a shower." I said as I went to the bathroom and began to clean myself of the sweat and cum from both me and Medusa.

It took a few minutes until I came out in a fresh pair of underwear and blue jean shorts. "Oh, Medusa, you still there?" I asked.

"Yes, Master." Medusa answered.

"Good, I didn't really want to see another woman leave me like a one-night stand. It felt rude." I stated.

"I am yours to do as you wish, Master." Medusa replied as she lied on the ground in a seductive way.

Oh God, she's teasing me now. I just want to screw her one more time… Before I could do anything, my doorbell rang. Heh, saved by the bell. "Excuse me." I said before walking over to the door then looking through the eyehole. Turns out it was my buddy, Nexus. I opened the door to meet my friend. "What's up, man."

"Just coming to see what your doing." Nexus said.

"Uh…" I looked back to see Medusa playing with a lock of her hair while I quickly looked back at my friend. "Nothing important, just some studying."

"You sure? I heard screaming. And it's not just me, everyone heard it and someone almost called the cops." Nexus said pointing to a man with a suspicious look.

The man turned out to be the jackass that banged my ex. I gave the man the finger while looking at Nexus. "I can deal with it. I was just watching a loud scary movie."

"Which movie was it?" Nexus asked.

"Nightmare on Elm Street." I replied. "Followed by Scream 4."

"Hmm. Well I'll see you later." Nexus said as he walked off.

"Okay." I waved before closing then locking the door. "Okay, Medusa, I'd reckon you should go take a shower while I fix some dinner."

"Yes, Master." Medusa said as she slowly stood up and began limping to the bathroom.

"God…" I muttered before cooking up a meal of steak and potatoes.

I began to wonder if every single time I feel horny that I'll summon another Heroic Spirit to please me? Well, at least I'm not bisexual… I think? Meh, I'll find out soon some other time.

After finishing the cooked meal, I set two plates on the table. One for me and one for Medusa. "Now all I need to do is get that wild woman over here for dinner."

"Is the food ready, Master?" Medusa asked as she came out of the bathroom with her hair and skin wet with the only thing covering her was a towel that was barely covering her chest and her pussy.

I could barely keep my eyes off of her but I decided to look at her eyes which were covered by the magic glasses I gave her. "Are you intentionally trying to get me aroused and screw you?" I questioned.

"I live only to serve you, Master." Medusa said with a seductive smile.

"Yep, turned you into a total cum whore." I muttered to myself. "Well, let's get to eating before dinner gets cold."

The two sit on the table and began eating their food.

While I was cutting into my steak, my eyes couldn't stop from looking at Medusa. "Uh… Can't you at least put on a shirt or pants?" I asked.

"Yes, Master." Medusa said as she stood up and walked away then a minute later came back wearing a tight shirt and shorts that reached just above her thigh.

"Okay, you're just doing this on purpose!" I exclaimed.

"I don't understand, Master." Medusa said with a smile.

My left eye twitched before I snapped the fork in my hand. "I can't take it! Start striping!" I commanded.

"Yes, Master." Medusa said as she takes off the shirt and shorts to reveal she wasn't wearing any underwear.

"Fuck yeah!" I yelled in excitement, removing my pants then pouncing on Medusa. For the rest of the night, we did another round of lovemaking. My dick down her cunt, ass, or mouth as well as a few titfucks. Her moans were music to my ears as I relentlessly fucked her until I collapsed in exhaustion.

I'm starting to think that this woman might be the death of me… I like it.

* * *

 **A/N: That's it for this chapter, wait for the next one, my dear friends.**

 **Next Time, two Casters, one a kitsune and the other a witch have decided to join the fun.**

 **Please, review or comment but no flames or criticisms unless you want to die, mongrels.**

 **If you ignore this warning then I just don't give a shit, bitches.**

 **Peace out, everyone!**


	3. Third Claim! The Witch and the Kitsune

**What's up, everyone! This is GKC here bringing you the next chapter of Fate/sex night.**

 **Let's just skip all of this bullshit and just get on with it.**

 **Now for the disclaimer: I do not own, except my OCs, the Fate series or any other media-related material. All rights belong to their respectful owners.**

 **Now let's get this party started… BEGIN!**

* * *

 **Fate/sex night**

* * *

 **Chapter 3:** Third Claim! The Witch and the Kitsune

* * *

It has been three days since I summoned Medusa. She became my willing pleasure girl. Technically, if it were someone else looking at us, they'd think she was some kind of sex slave… which kinda wouldn't be too far from the truth since I kinda did act like a pimp.

"Is there anything you need, Master?" Medusa asked as she pressed her exposed breasts to my back.

I sighed, you can already guess what the hell we did. I'm in my bed, bare ass naked I dare say, after another round of sex. "No, I just need to take a shower. I'm so damn tired right now." I responded.

I left the bed and went into the bathroom, taking a hot shower to relax the muscles in my body.

"I understand, Master." Medusa said with a soft smile.

After a few minutes, I left the bathroom with a towel on my head while wearing a fresh pair of boxers. "Oi, Medusa, we need to talk." I said.

"Yes, Master?" Medusa asked as she lied in a sexy pose.

I looked at her body then pulled down my boxers. "Okay, right after a quick fuck." I quickly said. I stroked myself then walked over to the Heroic Spirit. "Spread 'em." I ordered.

Medusa did as she was told before I slammed my dick into her cunt.

Skipping the foreplay, I decided to just thrust madly inside of her pussy. My hands reaching up to her breasts as I knead them, tweaking the nipples while I do so as I fucked her.

"That feels so good, Master!" Medusa moaned as I rammed into her.

I grinned ferally, asserting my dominance over the woman before I leaned down and lightly chewed her nipple between my teeth. As I pounded into her cunt, I drilled my middle finger into her anus.

"Harder, Master!" Medusa cried out.

"Quiet, slut!" I commanded, spanking her.

Medusa whimpers as I continued to fuck her.

"All I want to hear are your whimpering moans. Understand?" I asked as a dark grin appeared on my face as I jackhammered into her pussy.

Medusa whimpers in response and continued to do so as I continued to slam my dick into her snatch.

A few minutes of screwing my submissive little pet and my balls were already churning up a storm. "Take it all, bitch!" I roared as I exploded inside of her wet snatch.

Medusa cried out as she came a second later.

"Thank you, Master." Medusa moaned.

"You're welcome." I responded, pulling my length out of her. "Now, we need to discuss this wanton sexual attitude, Medusa."

"Of course, Master." Medusa said as she sat up and pushed the hair out of her face.

"Okay, for one, we need to take a break. All we've been doing is having sex nonstop and I'm starting to get a bit tired of it. I have college classes and I can't always be there to satisfy your carnal needs." I explained.

"I understand." Medusa said with a sad look.

Now I felt bad, I was never really that good with a woman's feelings but I didn't know what to do at the time… before a thought hit me. "I got it. I'll just bring in some playmates for you."

I cleared the furniture out of the way and held out my hand.

"Who will you summon, Master?" Medusa asked.

"That, my dear Medusa, is a surprise." I answered with a haughty grin. "Now, come forth from beyond the Grail! Guardian of the Scales!" I invoked, two separate blood colored summoning circles were activated as two female figures rose from the floor.

The first female was a girl who wore some kind of erotic-styled kimono with black geta and long, slender legs with upper thigh high indigo socks on. The sleeves on her arms with parts that were supposed to cover the shoulders were missing, revealing elegant, white skin underneath. She had yellow eyes that held loyalty and energy in them, long pink hair in pigtails, and fox ears along with a tail.

The second female was a woman decked out in a purple and black robe adorned with golden accents. Beneath her hood, I could make out light blue hair and a pretty face.

"Medusa, I'm sure you remember, Medea." I introduced the Rider-class to the Caster-class.

"How could I forget?" Medusa asked.

"Ah, that's right, you two used to kill each other back during the Fifth Grail War." I replied in a rather giddy tone. "Oh, the fox-girl here is Tamamo-no-Mae."

"Hello." Medusa said, giving the fox-girl a small wave.

"Anyways, you girls get friendly with each other. I'm going to go to the store." I informed the three women. "I'll be back shortly." As I put on my jacket, grabbed my keys and wallet then head out the door.

I decided to head off campus to acquire some supplies from the stores and maybe some entertainment as I enter my car, a white 2008 Mustang GT with black racing stripes. My dad and I had to get the insides changed since I prefer the automatic rather than a manual.

After coming home from the store with a few books and movies, I come upon a rather shocking sight. "What the fuck!?" I exclaimed in surprise. "When I meant get friendly, this isn't what I mean!"

Medusa, Medea, and Tamamo were completely naked and were even being sexually intimate. Medusa was atop of Medea's face as the Witch of Colchis eats out the gorgon's cunt while Tamamo was using a double-ended pink dildo to fuck Medea's pussy as well as her own.

I quickly closed the door and locked it, setting down the bag of my purchases on the kitchen counter as I decided to watch the intimate scene in front of me.

"Well, my lovely ladies, you all seem to be enjoying yourselves." I remarked, getting their attention.

"We are, Master." Medusa said until she panted heavily as Medea ate her pussy out.

"So I see. In that case, hurry and pleasure each other because I have a special surprise for you three." I grinned slyly.

"Of course, Master." Medusa said before moaning once more.

I sat back on the couch, enjoying the show of the three women fucking each other. They would orient their positions such as Medusa riding the embedded dildo in Tamamo's pussy while Medea grinded her cunt on the kitsune's face. Another position would be Tamamo and Medea licking each other's vaginas while Medusa would pound one of their asses with a strapon. The next position was both Medea and Medusa using strapons to spitroast Tamamo or even fuck both of her lower holes.

Oh, the moans, groans, and cries of release! Alaya had blessed me with the greatest gift to behold, a full on lesbian three-way.

"Would you like to join us, Master?" Medusa moaned with a submissive smile.

My answer was me removing my pants and underwear, leaving my stiff member out in the open air. "Well, what are you ladies waiting for? Whoever gets to my dick first gets to suck it first while the others watch." I informed with a sly grin.

The three women moved quickly but Tamamo was the first to reach me and began to give me a blowjob.

"Sorry, girls, but it looks like Tammy here, won." I grinned as the fox-girl bobbed her head up and down my dick. "So why don't you two play with each other after her turn is over?"

"Is there any other way to satisfy you, Master?" Medusa asked.

"Well…" My voice trailed as I looked down at the cock-hungry Tamamo, who was so focused on gulping down my dick in order to get her throat filled with my semen. "Medea, since you're a Caster-class, I have an order for you."

"Yes, Master?" Medea asked.

"Can you summon a familiar? Preferably, summon one with a dick. I don't care if its an animal or a human or even another Heroic Spirit but can you do it?" I questioned.

"Of course, Master." Medea said.

The Witch of Colchis spoke in a language that I could guess was ancient Latin before a perfect female replica of Arturia appeared in front of her with a seven inch male sex organ dangling between her legs. I always wondered what the hell was with her fascination about the King of Knights but I forgoed the thought and decided to continue the order.

"Okay, perfect, Medusa, get underneath Tamamo and start licking her cunt." I ordered the gorgon then looked at Medea. "You will do the same for Medusa while your familiar fucks your pussy with its cock. Understood?"

"Yes, Master." Both Medusa and Medea said submissively.

My gaze trailed down to Tamamo, who looked quite eager for her womanhood to be tongued as she licked the length of my dick then planted a kiss on the crown. Medusa went down on her back and crawled underneath until her face was directly in front of the fox-girl's dripping snatch then she began to lick it as if it were a lollipop.

I grinned from ear-to-ear when I heard Tamamo release an adorable moan. "Excellent, Medea, go on. Have a taste of Medusa's cunt." I ordered.

Medea bent her head down and began licking Medusa's pussy, causing her to moan into Tamamo's pussy.

I looked at the Arturia replica and noticed that her dick was fully hardened. "You! Start fucking your Mistress's pussy at once!" I ordered, gesturing to Medea's raised ass that was just waiting to be fucked.

The replica walked over before plunging its dick into Medea's wet snatch, causing her to moan.

From then on it became a tempo of fucking. Tamamo deepthroating my cock, Medusa underneath the kitsune licking her pussy, Medea returning the favor to the gorgon, and the Arturia replica pounding the hell out of the elven-looking woman's cunt.

"Are you enjoying it, my pets?" I asked in a loving voice.

"Yes, Master." The three Servants said at once, moaning in the process.

I chuckled. "Good, because we're going to up the ante. Medea, cast a spell on yourself and the other two for increased sensitivity in your bodies." I commanded softly.

"Yes, Master." Medea said before the three glowed a light violet before the glow died down.

"Did it work?" Tamamo asked as she pulled my dick out of her mouth.

"Medusa." I responded and the lavender-haired woman took it as an order before she licked the cute button clit above Tamamo's womanhood, earning a piercing moan as her femcum dripped into the gorgon's waiting mouth. "I suppose that answers that question." I grinned, seeing the line of drool dribbling down the corner of the kitsune's lips. "Keep going, I'm not satisfied yet, so keep fucking!" I commanded.

"Yes, Master." Tamamo said as they continued fucking with Medusa, Medea, and Tamamo cumming every few seconds.

After a few minutes of getting my dick sucked, the feeling in my sack reappeared with a vengeance. "Here it comes!" I informed the three Servants, but found that they were too fuck-happy to even care. The replica Arturia seemed to be enjoying it as well as she gritted her teeth. I'm guessing she was about to cum as well. "Better swallow it all, my little fox." I scratched Tamamo's ears as her tail swished back and forth.

Soon I came deep inside her throat as Tamamo began swallowing every drop until she released a near ear-piercing howl as she released her orgasm while some of my semen seemed to dribble onto her modestly large breasts. Medusa and Medea screamed in pure bliss as they came as well even the replica joined in as she filled her Mistress's womb with artificial cum.

"Did you like that, my little sluts?" I whispered to the panting women.

"Yes, Master." All three said with lust.

"Well, hope you still got a lot of energy left because I still want to fuck and it seems she is the same as well." I gestured to the replica Arturia, who was stroking her dick with one hand while fingering her cunt with the other. "So, here's how it'll go. Since I've had days' worth of Medusa's pussy, Arturia will be fucking Medusa's pussy. You two," I pointed at Tamamo and Medea. "Are going to have to do a small contest to see who gets to be filled up first. The rules are simple, whoever cums first is the loser and the winner gets the honor of being spearheaded by me. Are we clear?"

"Yes, Master." Both Casters said at once before they began fingering each other's pussies.

Meanwhile, I glanced over to see Arturia Two was still sitting on the floor, panting heavily while Medusa sexually crawls over to the familiar then gives the artificial woman's cock a slow lick that sent a shudder up Two's spine. The gorgon gently pushed the familiar down and straddled her, rubbing her nice bubbly ass along the futanari length attached to Two before impaling her ass with the phallus. From then on, Medusa began to ride Two, cowgirl-style, both of them moaning like good little whores.

Both Tamamo and Medea were moaning loudly and thanks to the sensitivity that Medea casted, they were close before finally Medea screams as she came.

"Well, looks like we have a winner." I grinned saucily as Tamamo left the disappointed Medea to sit in the gathered puddle of her feminine juices before she bent over and presented her ass to me. "Oh, seems someone is quite eager."

"Yes, I am, Master." Tamamo said with a seductive smile.

"Oh, good, then I don't have to hold back." I stated before shoving my full length deep inside of the kitsune's pussy before my gaze locked on Medea. "Lay on your back so that my little fox here can gulp up your cunt juice." I ordered.

"Yes, Master." Medea said as she moved over and lied in front of Tamamo, who then began licking up Medea's pussy.

Since Tamamo's insides were already slick with her juices, it was an easy fit for my cock as I began to slowly thrust inside of her. In and out, in and out was the tempo I did for myself as I increased the pace of my fucking. "Moan for me, sluts!" I demanded heatedly, smacking the kitsune's well-portioned ass with my left hand.

Tamamo moans in pleasure as my member slid in and out of her pussy.

As I was fucking my foxy Servant, I glanced over to see how Medusa was doing with her own little toy. She was enjoying it quite much as she used Two's thighs as support so she could lift herself up then plunge down repeatedly while the replica grasped the gorgon's hips and bucked her hips up. Before long, Arturia Two moaned loudly as she busted her nut inside of Medusa's asshole, who released her own orgasm. The lavender-haired woman removed herself from Two as she collapsed on her side but the familiar wasn't done yet as she lifted up Medusa's leg then shoved her still hardened member into her pussy and fucked her in reckless abandon.

Yep, they were still having fun. A cute mewl reached my ears as I focused back on Tamamo, who had orgasmed once again as she continued to lick and finger Medea. The light blue-haired woman playing with her own breasts as she was being tongued by her fellow Caster.

Not wanting to be left behind, I began to jackhammer into Tamamo's cunt. My eyes feral with the need to mate as I fucked the foxy slut.

"That feels so good, Master!" Tamamo cried out.

"That's right, you like it, don't you bitch?!" I shouted as I pounded her wonderful snatch, slapping her asscheeks as I do it.

"Yes! It feels so good!" Tamamo cried in pleasure.

The euphoric feeling within me began to return in full force as I deeply rammed my cock into the kitsune's cunt. "I'm gonna…" I started.

"Please cum in me, Master!" Tamamo shouted.

With a few more thrusts, I painted the fox's silken walls with my semen as she released a loud moan after cumming as well. Medea moaned quite loud as well as her juices sprayed Tamamo's face, who lapped it up with her tongue then licked around the elven woman's snatch to get the rest of her 'snack'.

"Fuck…" I panted before looking at Arturia Two and Medusa having their fuck session.

"That was so good, Master…" Tamamo moaned as she felt weak.

"Glad you like it." I planted a kiss on the kitsune's cheek. "You rest now, you've earned it." I whispered before I heard two loud moans, drawing my attention back towards Two and Medusa. They were both spasming and their tongues were lulled out like a dog panting for water. I caught sight of a bit of artificial cum flowing out of Medusa's womb as Arturia Two pulled out, letting the rest of her essence drip out from between the gorgon's legs.

"Am I next, Master?" Medea asked, tilting her head cutely.

I smiled. "Of course, my dear." I gestured for Arturia Two to come over. "And you'll get a special treatment, my cute little Caster." I grinned slyly as I deeply kissed the replica, who moaned in her mouth. After pulling away, I glanced at Medea. "You get the pleasure of having both your cunt and your ass filled."

"Thank you, Master." Medea said with with a sultry smile.

I gently pushed Arturia Two down on the floor so that her shaft was pointed straight up. "I want you to take Two's cock all the way up into your ass then once you're situated, I'll impale myself into your vagina." I informed Medea.

"Yes, Master." Medea said as Two prodded her rear entrance.

I aligned my own shaft towards Medea's sopping wet box then with an unspoken signal, Two and I buried ourselves to the hilt inside of the elven woman's cunt and ass.

Medea screams in both pleasure and pain as she was impaled from both front and behind.

As Two and I slowly began to thrust into the warm confines of Medea's slutty holes, Medusa was crawling her way towards us. She snaked her way between my legs and in front of Two's own wet pussy. "Must taste…" She panted before lunging forward with wild lust as she ate out the familiar.

The familiar gasps in surprise before mewing as she unintentionally bucked into Medea's ass.

"This feels so good!" Medea moaned as she was fucked.

I leaned down to bite her neck while my hands played with her generous mammaries as Two and I fucked Medea faster. Medusa sucked the replica's clit while thrusting two fingers into Two's pussy as her other hand went to finger her own.

"Please fuck me harder!" Medea begged. "My pussy and my asshole love it! More! Give me more!"

Naturally, I obliged as I pounded the fuck out of her pussy while Two reamed her until her asshole was raw. I began to suckle on her left breast while the replica went to squeeze the right. Medusa removed her hand before she began to shove her entire fist into Two's cunt, eliciting a shrieking moan from the familiar.

"You like that! You like being a little slut, don't ya?" I grinned ferally as I nibbled her pink nubs.

"Yes! I love being a slut!" Medea moaned as she was fucked harder.

"In that case," I glance down. "Medusa, you've had enough of teasing Two. I want you to come cover her and place your pussy in front of Medea's face so she can lick you." I ordered.

"Yes, Master." Medusa said before she stands up and walked over to stand over Medea's face before the witch began licking the gorgon's pussy, causing her to moan in pleasure.

The rhythm between us was excellent. While Arturia Two and I fucked Medea's slutty holes, Medusa gets her cunt eaten out by said little fuck toy as she leaned in to kiss me, one which I obliged while I continuously ram my cock deep into Medea's moist hole.

"This is so good!" Medusa moans as Medea moaned into her pussy.

"Are you girls about to cum?" I whispered, nipping Medusa's neck while thrusting in Medea's cunt long and deep with Two following my rhythm as well.

"Yes, Master!" Both Medusa and Medea cried out.

"Good, I'll cum with you then." I stated before both me and Two thrusted as deep as we could, emptying our load straight into Medea's waiting holes while she and Medusa came as well.

I pulled my throbbing member out of the Caster's abused fuckhole with Two doing the same thing. I fell on my butt, leaning against the seat of the couch as I panted. "Two, now it's your turn for a fucking. Get your pussy on my cock at once. Medusa, you will take Two's dick all the way in your own cunt." I commanded the two as Medea had lain on the floor, unconscious from the blissful pleasure she received.

"Yes, Master." A sweaty Medusa said with a smile.

I sat near the couch with my still stiffened dick ready to plug a hole one more time. Two, obediently, strolled over to me and turned her back to me as she calmly lowered her dripping pussy lips onto the crown of my cock before impaling herself all the way in as a brief gasp escaped her lips. "Medusa, you're turn." I told the gorgon.

"Yes, Master." Medusa said before impaling herself on Two's member.

Both women, whether artificial or not, cried out before I began to thrust into Two which made her thrust into Medusa. The slow yet steady pace was beginning to increase as I reached up top to fondle Medusa's large breasts, tweaking her hard nipples as I fucked the familiar and she did the same to the lavender-haired woman.

"So good." Both familiar and Medusa moaned at once, their tongues dangling out of their mouths.

Deciding to change position, I pushed both women down with Medusa on her knees and hands with Arturia Two still in her from behind as I jackhammered into the familiar, pushing her fastly deep into the tall girl's cunt. It became a double doggystyle. Medusa taking it in her pussy from Two while I fucked the familiar in her own wet box.

"This is so good!" Medusa cried out as she came.

A few minutes of fucking later and I felt my balls churn once more. "About to cum…" I groaned, thrusting deeply into Two's warm insides.

The replica released panting cries so I took that as a signal that she was about to burst as well.

"I can't take it!" Medusa cried out as she was getting close.

I released a bestial roar while the girls cried out in euphoria as we all came. My seed blasting inside of Two's cunt with her essence flowing into Medusa's velvet walls. I quickly pulled out and began to stroke my cock as fast as possible, the four women presenting their faces and breasts to me as I shot one large load of semen onto all of their nude forms, basting the girls in white fluids.

I collapse on the seat of the couch, my dick finally going limp as I stare up at the ceiling. "Oh God… So damn tired…"

"So good." Medusa moaned in bliss.

"I love your cum, Goshujin-sama." Tamamo panted, licking her fingers that held my essence.

"Delicious…" Medea breathed in utter pleasure as she licked up the cum on her breasts.

Arturia Two merely cooed before she disappeared, her services finally complete.

"I can't fucking move…" I panted in exhaustion.

Tamamo slowly crawled over and lied next to me.

"Is there anything else you need, Master?" Tamamo asked seductively.

"Yeah, a shower and a goddamn bed." I replied as I tried to stand but my limbs were all numb. "Dammit it."

"Let me help you, Master." Tamamo said as she helped me stand up.

"Thank you, Tammy." I muttered gratefully, putting my weight on the kitsune girl.

"I live for you, Master." Tamamo said with a seductive smile.

Well, obviously, I did summon your ass. "I appreciate it." I responded as we came to my bathroom and it seemed the bathtub was already full. Good, at least I can relax.

"Mind if I joined you, Master?" Tamamo asked as she moved his hand to cup her breast.

Goddamn it, she just won't take a hint. I'm too fucking tired right now. "Fine, Tamamo, but no funny stuff. I'm exhausted." I told her firmly.

"Okay, Master." Tamamo said with an understanding smile as she helped him into the tub.

The moment my aching muscles met the water, I was instantly in heaven as the warm liquid relaxed my tired limbs. I tried to wash my body but begrudgingly, I still couldn't so I had to have Tamamo was me like I was a damn child. It was embarrassing.

"Do you need anything else?" Tamamo asked.

"No, that will be all. Let me just rest." I replied.

"Of course, Master." Tamamo said as she walked off with a sway in her hips.

I leaned my head back into the tub. Such an eventful day but just a normal setting for a Sorcerer. I need to seriously take a break… and a bigger house, my apartment just won't be able to do if these three are going to be living with me. There's no way I'm going to be smothered to death by their breast although that would be a great way to wake up.

What the hell am I saying!? First thing tomorrow, I'm looking for a new place to live. Granted, I might be able to pay it all off once I find a home with enough room.

I sighed deeply, I don't like alcohol much but… I could seriously use a fucking drink right now.

* * *

 **A/N: That's it for this chapter.**

 **Next Time, the many faces of Arturia come with the Tohsaka and Matou Heiresses as a bonus!**

 **Please, review or comment but no flames or criticisms unless you want to die, mongrel!**

 **If you ignore the warning then you can just go fuck yourselves, bitches!**

 **Peace out, everyone!**


	4. Fourth Claim! Blonde Orgy, Rin & Sakura

**What's up, everyone! This is GKC here bringing you the latest chapter of Fate/sex night and I have news, this story just broke the 1000 views limit and I've got a feeling that it'll break the 10,000 limit in about a week or two.**

 **In this chapter, a summoning gone wrong mistakenly brings in a few faces like Arturia Pendragon only completely different with the added appearance of Rin Tohsaka and Sakura Matou. How will the hero get out of this situation? Simple by getting down and dirty.**

 **Anyways, I'm getting a lot of reviews that want this character and that character, just be patient my friends for your wildest fantasies will be fulfilled.**

 **Now for the disclaimer: I do not own, except my OCs, the Fate series or any other media. All rights belong to their respective owners.**

 **Now let's get this party started… BEGIN!**

* * *

 **Fate/sex night**

* * *

 **Chapter 4:** Fourth Claim! Blonde Orgy with Rin and Sakura

* * *

Two days…

That was how long it took for my break from sex and to find a newer, bigger apartment. While the girls were out in casual clothes to explore the town, my guy friends and I were moving my things to the new apartment and a few more beds for the Servants with possibly more that could come along the way.

Classes were canceled for the week after a frat house caused a small amount of property damage, costing the University quite a lot of money due to a few angry reports and residents. A few students were let go after that happened, the partygoers at least.

Right now, I sat on a bench in a park. It was supposed to be the rendezvous point for the girls and Nexus wanted to meet them after he caught Tamamo wearing one of my shirts that had covered a small amount of her amazing legs. I was a bit worried that he might spread rumors but this was my college buddy, he wouldn't do that to me. He had left to go grab some drinks for the two of us since the weather was a bit warm, the sun shining high in the sky as a small breeze blew through my hair.

I was dressed in a white shirt that had a picture of Kylo Ren from Star Wars the Force Awakens printed on the front, black gym shorts, and white sneakers. A pair of black-rimmed sunglasses on my face.

"So hot…" I moaned in utter despair. Damn the heat, at least the cool breeze kept me from sweating like a pig.

"Here." A familiar voice said as a hand slid into view with a cold can of Pepsi.

By reflex, I grabbed the can. "Thanks, dude." I said to Nexus as I popped the lid up and took a long swish of the soft drink.

"No problem. It is a hot day after all." Nexus said as he wiped some sweat off his forehead while holding a can of Dr. Pepper.

"Ain't that the fuckin' truth." I muttered, drinking another sip of Pepsi.

"So what do you plan to do later?" Nexus asked as he pops the lid of his drink and took a sip.

"Well, take the girls to get new furniture for their rooms once they get back." I replied before leaning forward to stare at the ground. "Hey, Nex… What if I told you that I somehow possessed magic to summon others from another world?"

"Then I would have asked you to get your brain checked but I really can't say for certain if I believe it or not. I mean hell, there's an entire religion for Jedi for god's sake." Nexus answered.

"I don't see how that's relevant but whatever." I glanced back at him as I was about to speak until I felt the prana signatures of my three summoned Servants.

"So where are they anyway?" Nexus asked after taking a gulp of his drink.

"Over there." I gestured to his left, not even bothering to look since I knew they would return to me.

Nexus turned to see the approaching Servants. They were all dressed in civilian clothing with Medusa dressed in a black shirt with a snake on the front, light brown slacks, and her boots remained. She wore the Mystic Eye-canceling glasses as well and her hair was in a high ponytail. Tamamo wore a white hoodie with blue stripes that was opened at the chest to reveal a generous amount of her cleavage that was encased in a red bra, blue jean short shorts, and white tennis shoes. Her ears and tail were being shielded by a charm that Medea had casted on her. Speaking of her, Medea wore a long-sleeved grey shirt with a shin-length blue skirt and a pair of brown boots to go with the outfit. Her ears had changed to look more human instead of the elven ones she had been born with.

"I'm still wondering where you found those beauties." Nexus whispered.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." I sighed.

"Try me." Nexus said with a smirk.

I shrugged, it's not like it would've made any difference. "Okay, I summoned them from the Throne of Heroes."

"You're right, I wouldn't believe you but something about them reminds me of some people…" Nexus trailed off as he looked at the three Servants.

"Take a closer look." I snapped him out of his thoughts.

Nexus nodded and got a good look at them before his eyes widen and he looked at me whispering. "Are you freakin kidding me?! How did you manage to summon them let alone use magic?!"

"I don't know. For some reason, I was made into a Sorcerer of the Heaven's Feel so now I can summon any Heroic Spirit that I want." I explained.

"What's next? You being able to summon non-Heroic Spirits?" Nexus muttered as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

I thought about it and it was a good question. Can I summon non-Heroic Spirits? I'll have to test that theory when I get home. "So what are your thoughts?" I asked him.

"Well I say that you are a lucky dog to have such beautiful women." Nexus said with a grin as he playfully punched me on the shoulder.

I could feel my cheeks heat up in embarrassment. "Well, it's nothing special, I guess." I rubbed the back of my head nervously.

"Why are you nervous?" Nexus asked.

"Uh, let's just say that we were all intimate, day after day." I answered.

Nexus widens his eyes before a sly grin slid across his face and said. "Oh, you sly dog!"

"Shut up!" I growled, my face practically burning and out of the corner of my eyes, the other three Servants had light blushes as well.

"Hey, I didn't mean anything by it." Nexus said with a grin.

I groaned. "Why did I even bother telling you." I facepalmed.

"Don't know, maybe because I saw Tamamo in in your shirt." Nexus answered.

"I could have just ordered Medusa to strangle you, leave no witnesses." I deadpanned.

"Even though we're in public?" Nexus asked.

"Medea can set up a Bounded Field then it'll be fair game for my Servants to silence you." I responded before grinning. "But I won't do that."

"You know your scary sometimes." Nexus muttered.

I shrugged nonchalantly. "It's a gift."

"So what are you going to do for them now?" Nexus asked.

"Just to shop. Sometime in the future I might expect more guests." I replied, standing up with my hands in my pockets.

"With what you have, I wouldn't be surprised." Nexus said with a shake of his head.

"In any case, I better get going." I started, popping my neck with a responded crack. "I'll see you later, man."

"See you later." Nexus nodded before walking off.

"Oh wait, Nexus, I forgot to tell you something!" I quickly shouted out to him.

"What?!" Dexter shouted back before walking back over.

I leaned over to his ear then whispered, "I might need someone to help me with the girls in case they get too… rowdy."

"Sure." Nexus said with a raised eyebrow before he realized what he meant and said. "Oh…"

"Yeah…" I nodded. "I know this is too much to ask and I understand if you don't want to do it but they've had sex with me nonstop. I'm starting to lose feeling in my legs, arms, and balls."

"Uh, I'll do what I can." Nexus said with a light blush.

"Thanks, man, I know it's asking much but I appreciate this." I whispered in relief.

"No problem." Nexus said with a smile.

"Well, bye." I waved before leaving back to my new apartment with my girls.

* * *

It took thirty minutes to shop and another thirty to drive back to my new crib and it was also slightly further away from the campus grounds but at least I had enough space for the Heroic Spirits or any that appeared when I summoned them.

Now here I am, carrying a lot of bags filled with clothes. That was courtesied by my two Caster-class Servants, turns out that women from the Age of Gods still liked to buy new clothes that caught their interest… especially when it came to lingerie. My poor wallet…

"I'm never taking those two shopping for clothes… ever…" I muttered to myself, setting the bags down in the living room.

"Is there something wrong, Master?" Tamamo asked.

I shook my head. "Nope, nothing at all." I responded.

"Okay." Tamamo said with a kind smile.

I couldn't help but grin as well. Her smile was infectious that I just couldn't get enough of it. "Well, go get your clothes and take them to your room, Tammy."

"Righty'o Master." Tamamo said in a cheerful tone before she grabbed her stuff and walked away to her room.

I sighed, my back was killing me. "Ah man," I groaned as I carefully sat on the couch. "Now I know how old men feel."

"But you're not old, Master!" Tamamo shouted.

"My back begs to differ." I deadpanned, cracking my stiff spine in emphasis. "Ouch…"

"Do you need any help, Master?" Tamamo asked as she walked back.

"I could use a massage, I can barely move." I flopped onto the couch, my back facing the kitsune.

"Please, be gentle."

"Sure thing, Master." Tamamo said with a kind smile before she placed her hands on my back and began massaging.

It. Felt. Amazing.

Have you ever had your back massaged by a woman? Well, then you'll know how it feels only I'm getting mine from a girl who is practically a fragment of the Japanese Sun Goddess, Amaterasu. It was like her fingers were a paintbrush caressing a slip of starch paper to create a painting. They were just so soft and delicate that I couldn't help but purr like a cat at the feeling.

"How are you feeling, Master?" Tamamo asked.

"Totally relaxed." I sighed in content.

"That's good to hear." Tamamo said with a smile.

While she was massaging my back, my mind drifted back to Arturia. I missed her after our night together but I don't know if I should bring her here or not. Man, Tamamo's fingers are just so good. I was so into the massage that I didn't notice the red markings appear on my body.

"Do you need anything else, Master?" Tamamo asked as she kept massaging.

"No, you can go now, Tamamo." I replied before summoning circles appeared on the floor. "What the hell!?"

Soon some figures came out of the circle with one being a teenage girl with dark pigtails, blue eyes, and pale skin in a red sweater, black skirt, black leggings, and brown shoes. Another looked to be a year younger than the twin-tailed girl only her hair was a sickly purple and hollow violet eyes. She was dressed in a Japanese school sailor suit for females. In terms of cup size, the purple-haired girl was bigger than the twin-tailed female.

"What the?!" The pigtailed girl shouted.

"W-What the hell are you doing in my home!?" I exclaimed in shock, pointing a finger at them.

"That's what I want to know." The girl said.

Before I could retort, my eyes drifted to find a familiar face. "Arturia!" I yelled out in happiness before noticing the other figures behind her. "Huh?"

"How do you know, Saber?" Asked the purple haired girl timidly.

I blinked before I blushed. "Well… I summoned her the first time then we… performed the mana transfer ritual." I explained.

Arturia and the two girls blushed before taking notice of Tamamo.

"Oh, right, this is another of the Servants I summoned. Tamamo no Mae." I introduced the kitsune to the three. "Oh, right, we need to introduce ourselves as well."

"Um, my name is Sakura Matou." Sakura said in a shy tone.

"Hello, Sakura-san, I can't give you my name but you may call me, G." I replied with a smile.

"My name is Rin Tosaka." Rin introduced herself.

This was most certainly a surprise, it seems that in my relaxed state, I inadvertently summoned two of the sexiest Masters in the entire Nasuverse. The sisters Rin Tohsaka and Sakura Matou. A shame Rin wasn't bigger than her sister, she must have gotten all of the brains while Sakura received almost all the looks.

"Well, I don't know if you'd believe me but I know who you are, Tohsaka-chan. Matou-chan." I grinned, speaking in Japanese was one of the languages I liked best. The kanji was a bitch to write though…

"So you're fluent in Japanese?" Rin asked in Japanese.

"I've studied for quite a bit, I'm terrible with the writing though." I replied in Japanese as well. "In anycase, Tohsaka-san, why were you summoned? I don't remember the Heaven's Feel bringing in regular Magi."

"I'm also curious about that myself." Rin with a shrug.

I brought a hand up to my chin in thought. Could it be that the Heaven's Feel that I possess also allows me to summon others even if they're alive? Are there other worlds that the Third True Magic also affects? "Well, besides that, I suppose I should meet the new Servants behind Arturia." I said glancing at the women who look just like the King of Knights.

The first woman looked like an older more bustier version of Saber Alter only she was dressed in a more provocative outfit that put Medusa's original to shame with dark indigo armor that possessed a dragon-like feel. Her skin was looked like it was ghost pale, her hair a pale blonde, and her eyes were a calm, but dangerous golden yellow. It was like she was the more sane version of Arturia only instead of carrying a sword, she carried a black lance that had red spike-like gems embedded along the shaft.

The next was a girl, who wore a valiant red militarized dress with golden highlights with matching epaulets that matched her blonde hair, which was kept braided in a bun with an ahoge on her head. The girl was also petite. She also had a translucent white lower skirt that was showing… her long slender legs as well as her panties. She also had gold sabatons and greaves that seemed to give off a rich lifestyle. She also had a beautiful pair of jade green eyes that could twinkle in the sun on her youthful face.

The third was an alternate version of Arturia, who wore a more feminine white dress but with less armor covering it. Her blonde hair was held up in a ponytail and she possessed this sort of tomboyish grin.

The last girl was Saber Alter herself. Her darkened armor, her mad-looking yellow eyes, and the bloodthirsty aura emanating from around her body.

Well, this is gonna be a fine fucking day for me. "Excuse me, I need to make a call first." I informed them, walking out of the living room while taking out my cellphone.

From my contact list, I picked Nexus and called, it rang for a few seconds until it finally clicked.

"Thank you for calling, this is Nexus, how may I be of assistance today?" Nexus said in a monotone voice like he has been saying that for years.

That voice… I hated it when he used that voice… I won't explain it but Nexus had trouble at some point in his life. I don't like it when my friends are like that and he always had this smile on his face. It seemed genuine to most but I could see it… it was fake. He was crying inside and I was practically one of his only emotional supports.

I cleared my throat. "Well, you can start by actually saying hello since I did call you." I stated in my most sarcastic tone.

"Hey dude, what's up?" Nexus asked.

"Well, I wanted to tell you that… I'm overrun here and I could use some backup." I replied. "One of them looks pretty antsy."

"I'll be over." Nexus said.

"Do hurry up, I'm pretty terrified for my life right now." I admitted as I glanced out to see the Arturia clones were still looking at me. The busty version licking her lips like she found something delectable. I think it's me… I'm gonna die from a crushed pelvis one day.

"I'll be there in a sec." Nexus said before cutting the line.

I sighed, bracing myself for the inevitable outcome. "Well, time to get to work soon, boys." I whispered to my stick and stones that hung between my legs. Once I returned, I sat on the couch then gestured to the loveseat and chairs. "Please, have a seat. Tamamo, be a dear and fetch some refreshments for our new guests."

"Will do, Master." Tamamo said before walking off with a sway of her hips.

I turned my attention back to the two girls and the five look-alikes. "You must have a lot of questions right now. Well, so do I but I'm going to get this out of the way. I am a Sorcerer, the bearer of the Third True Magic, the Heaven's Feel." I stated. "If you don't believe me then you must have already sensed the other Servants besides yourselves." I pointed at the five look alikes.

"I sense Rider." Sakura murmured.

"Ah, Medusa? Yes, I believe she'll be quite happy to see you again." I smiled before sending a mental command to the Rider-class Servant to come into the living room.

"You called." Medusa said as she materialized into the room only to freeze as she saw Sakura.

"Yes, I have." I turned to the lavender-haired woman, a kind smile gracing my face. "Say hello to your old Master, Medusa."

"It's been a long time, Sakura." Medusa said with a smile which Sakura returned.

They just stared at each other for a good long minute before I decided enough was enough. "Oh for God's sake, just hug already!" I exclaimed in irritation.

Both blush in embarrassment before they gave one another a hug.

"Much better." I grinned in content before shouting to the kitchen. "Oi! Tamamo, what are you doing in there, cooking a feast? I mean I know Arturia's a bit of a glutton but you'd need a whole buffet line for that."

"I was making tea." Tamamo pouted as she walked in with a tray carrying seven cups filled with tea.

"I only had one box of tea! The Black Vanilla! Did you buy more tea when I wasn't looking?" I questioned before sighing. "Nevermind, it doesn't matter as long as you brought the refreshments. Thank you, Tamamo."

"You're welcome, Master." Tamamo said cheerfully.

"Now bring us some snacks!" I ordered in a cheerful tone of my own. "Otherwise, no grooming in the bathtub."

Soon Tamamo was off like a blur and all that remained was a dotted outline of her.

Huh… That usually happens in manga, anime, or cartoons. Guess it works in real life too. I focused my attention back on the five look alikes. "So, care to explain to me why there are five of you with the same face?" I questioned.

"Huh?"

"Come now, haven't you realized it yet? Four of you are Arturia Pendragon and yet, you are not." I explained before pointing at the red-garbed blonde. "That girl is the Emperor of Rome, Nero Claudius Augusta. She's got a mouthful of a name but you get my meaning. How she possesses your faces though… that's another question. Could it be that she may have a relative that was part of medieval Britain? Or was Arturia predestined to possess part of Nero's looks? So many questions but so little answers. Don't you agree?" I asked with a sly grin.

"He actually has a point." Rin whispered.

"I can already guess which one of you is which." I pointed at the original, the Arturia in blue. "You are Arturia Pendragon, the original but yet you are not. The wielder of the Sword of Promised Victory, Excalibur." I pointed at the older, bustier Arturia. "You are a dark copy of Arturia or at least one of them. You are the one who chose to wield the lance instead of the sword. One who beared the sins of the many men you've slain and the fear you've struck in the hearts of your enemies. Artoria Alter." My next target was the white-garbed feminine Arturia. "You are the Arturia in which your kingdom found out about your true gender but still accepted you as their king. You lived your days as a tomboyish ruler, one who would save her people but still act like such a hot-headed child. They call you, Saber Lily in our world." I gestured to the final one, Saber Alter. "You are the Arturia that sought only death, destruction, and blood. The moment your tainted hands touched Excalibur, it too was bathed in sin becoming the malevolent Excalibur Morgan. A tainted blade for a tainted king." I explained.

"You seem to know a lot about us." Nero said with a smile.

I chuckled in amusement. "I suppose you could say that. How could I be a Sorcerer if I don't even know the names of my future friends?"

"Guess not." Nero said with her smile growing.

"Tamamo, do hurry up before I get eaten by the hungry lionesses instead." I told the kitsune jokingly.

And just like that she reappeared with a tray filled with sandwiches.

"Wonderful job, Tammy. Would you please go and retrieve Medea? She should have the honor of meeting her fellow Heroic Spirits as well." I informed the kitsune.

"I'm sorry, did you say 'Medea'?" Rin asked with a sickly sweet smile while her tone was laced with venom at the mention of Medea's name.

Ah, there's the old Tohsaka tsundere everyone loves. I gave the girl a cold grin which only added to my crimson eyes, a twisted image. "Yes, she is one of my Servants. Do you have a problem with that, Tohsaka-chan?"

"Just as long as she doesn't try to kill us." Rin said with her smile still remaining.

"Please, if she wanted to kill you, I would have ordered it." I stated.

"Didn't she kill the first man that summoned her before binding with Shinichiro?" Rin asked with a deadpanned expression.

"Yep, but as you can see, she hasn't killed me and even if she did, she couldn't." I replied.

"Fair point." Rin nodded.

"In which case, my visitor should be arriving any minute now." I checked my watch.

"Who?" Rin asked.

"A friend of mine." I answered.

Soon knocking can be heard as I stand up and walk to the door before opening it to find Nexus.

"So what did you do this time?" Nexus asked with a grin.

"Come take a look and you'll see." I gestured with my head as I allowed my friend to enter.

Nexus walked in and when he got a good look he blinked three times before he looked at me and said, "What is it with you and summoning so many people?" Nexus asked with a raised eyebrow.

"This time it was by accident." I shrugged.

"So this is your friend?" Rin asked.

I nodded. "Yep, I call him Nexus."

"May I know your name madam?" Nexus asked with a charming smile that caused Rin to blush.

"Rin Tohsaka." Rin said as she held out a hand for him to shake but when he grabs it, he brings it to his lips and he kisses its knuckles.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful young woman." Nexus said causing Rin to blush even more.

I snorted in amusement. "I had no idea that you were into tsunderes." I teased.

Nexus walked over and whispered into my ear saying, "Do you want to anger a girl who can shoot you with Gandrs?"

"Ah, but you forget. I'm a Sorcerer, I can summon Heroic Spirits so… I'm not so easily frightened." I remarked with a wry grin.

"Do you want to test how quickly you can summon Servants against her spells? I'm certain her jewels can kill us anyplace and anytime." Nexus said as he looked to Rin, who was glaring as Medusa walked in with Medea.

"Even she's not powerful enough to fight eight Servants." I retorted.

"True but women are unpredictable." Nexus said as he looked at everyone.

"You're just playing favorites." I stated.

"I'm stating from experience." Nexus said.

I rolled my eyes. "Of course, it's not because of your little crush with Tohsaka-chan." I sarcastically replied.

"Nope." Nexus said with a straight face… even though there was a light dust of pink on his cheeks.

"You lie." I whispered.

"Fine but don't tell me you're any different." Nexus said giving me a look.

I shrugged, he had a point and I was about to admit it. "I won't deny it. I've always wanted to bang Tohsaka and Sakura." I stated.

"Well at least we agree on that." Nexus muttered.

"Good, then we can start the process of the orgy." I grinned ear-to-ear.

"How? If I remember correctly, they won't be wanting for sex so soon." Nexus said with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, you poor deluded boy." I shook my head before I decided to reveal one of my latest tricks. My crimson eyes glowed a light pink. "I just use my Mystic Eyes of course."

You see, to explain how I received these things, I kinda discovered them after another session of screwing Medusa. I finished taking a warm shower then when I went to the mirror, I noticed that my eyes had turned pink. When I went to inform my Servants, they all had this slightly dull look in their eyes once they made eye contact with me. I figured that out soon after another romp in the bed that my Mystic Eyes can increase the libido in a woman. I tried it on males to see if it would react the same way but found that it did not work. These Mystic Eyes would come in handy quite well if I had any disobedient Heroic Spirits. I confirmed it with Medea and she told me that my Mystic Eyes were quite rare, like EX-rank rare. How awesome is that? I basically have my own freaking Noble Phantasm. I called these puppies the 'Eyes of Lust', catchy don't you think? My inner magus was positively giddy with wanting to try this on multiple targets.

"Okay, I think I get it… sorta." Nexus said with an unsure look as he scratched the side of his head.

"So, play it cool." I told him as we turned our attention back on the girls. "Where were we, ladies?"

"We were just talking about past experiences while you were muttering to yourselves." Rin said.

I smiled, activating my Mystic Eyes, even those of the Saber-class would never be able to resist the EX-rank, no matter how powerful their Magic Resistance skill is. "I see. I trust they weren't too depressing?"

"Well for some of us they were." Sakura answered with a sad look.

"I greatly apologize for what may have happened in the past." I replied in my most honest tone while my 'Eyes of Lust' shined. "Is there anything my friend and I can do for you lovely ladies?"

"Maybe there is." Sakura said with a light blush as did the others as they were put under the control of my Mystic Eyes.

I glanced at Nexus. "Who do you want first?" I whispered.

"I'll take Rin." Nexus whispered with a shrug.

I nodded. "Be gentle with her, okay? She's still a virgin." I whispered.

"That's only if she wants gentle." Nexus whispered back.

"Fair point." I shrugged before glancing at the other women. "Okay, ladies, here's how we can assist you. Rin, why don't you go with Nexus? I'm sure he can help your problems."

"Sure." Rin said with a lust filled smile.

"Feel free to use the master bedroom and the bathroom as well once you're done." I stated.

"Will do but where is the master bedroom?" Nexus asked as he and Rin walk up stairs.

"Last door on the left hallway, to the right." I called out.

"Thanks." Nexus said as he and Rin walked away.

I turned my attention to the rest of the women. "So, shall I strip or will you lovely girls give me a show?" I asked, sitting on the couch in a lax manner.

"How about we go first." Nero stated with a sultry smile before she began taking her dress off with the others doing the same while I watched.

I whistled in appreciation at the sight. "Well, you're all certainly quite bold." I complimented.

"Well an Emperor must be willing to go to any lengths." Nero said as she stood fully naked before walking up to me.

"Really? Then get on your knees and have a taste of this since you sound just so willing, my dear Emperor." I said, removing my shorts and boxers to reveal my stiff member. "Well, what the hell you waiting for? My dick ain't gonna pleasure itself, beautiful."

"Yes sir." Nero said in a sexy tone as she dropped to her knees and grabbed my dick before enveloping it into her mouth.

I released a content sigh before glancing at the other Servants and the purple-haired girl, either rubbing the lips between their legs or kneading their breasts. "Alright, I'll put out a little game. Which ever one of you remains standing without cumming gets first crack at me." I informed. "And to make it challenging, Medea increase the sensitivity of everyone."

"Yes, Master." Medea said before casting a spell that increased their sensitivity.

"Now, have at each other. I will declare a winner once Nero here finishes." I ordered.

"Yes, Master." The Servants and surprisingly Sakura replied before fucking one another.

"Do you enjoy this, Master?" Nero asked before resuming her bobbing.

I petted the submissive Emperor. "Of course, my dear. Keep going. You'll get your treat soon."

"Yes, Master." Nero said as she bobbed her head up and down my dick.

The Servants and Sakura fucked one another before one of them orgasmed and it was Medusa.

"Oh, that's a shame there, love. First one out and after all the experiences we had together." I chastised the gorgon lightly.

"I'm sorry, Master." Medusa panted before Tamamo came.

"Well, look on the brightside, Tammy came with you." I pointed out.

"Oh poo!" Tamamo pouted before Arturia came.

"Arturia's out, sorry beautiful." I shrugged while lightly pressing Nero down as she deepthroated my cock.

Soon another Saber came with a pleasure filled cry.

"There goes Saber Alter." I pointed out. "Who'll be next?"

And I was rewarded by a pleasure filled scream as Saber Lily came.

"There goes Lily. Man, I thought some of you would be more resistant than that but damn." I shook my head before yelping when Nero's teeth scraped against my crown. "Easy, dammit! That's sensitive!"

"Sorry, Master." Nero said before resuming her work.

I furrowed my brows at the Roman Emperor before looking back the remaining contestants. Sakura and Medea were in the sixty-nine position eating each others pussies out while Altoria Alter was fingering herself since she was left without a sex partner. "Hmm, that just won't do. Nero," I looked down at the blonde girl still bobbing her head down on my cock. "Why don't you entertain Altoria while I get your treat ready?"

"But I haven't finished…" Nero pouted.

"Don't worry," I leaned down and whispered into her ear. "I'll finish all over you."

"Oh." Nero said with a sultry grin before giving my member a long lick.

"I thought I told you to go please, Artoria Alter." I said in a low voice.

"Oh, I will." Nero said as she gave my member another lick before standing up and walked over to Artoria Alter with a sway in her hips.

I grinned as the three remaining contestant released high-pitched squeals. Sakura and Medea had changed positions so that they were scissoring each other while Nero went down to gobble the bustier version of Arturia's pussy. The sight made me stroke myself.

"Are you enjoying this, Master?" Medea asked before moaning.

"I don't think you should be focused on me." I replied as Sakura mounted Medea, surprising the elven woman as the plum-haired girl rapidly grinded her cunt on the Servant's own. The Matou heiress captured Medea's lips with her own.

The elven Servant moans as this went.

"Oh? Feel like you're about to cum yet, Medea?" I asked with a sly grin.

My response was a pleasure filled scream as the Servant came.

I chuckled. "It seems there are only two contestants left. Sakura, why don't you ride Artoria's face." I commanded.

Sakura nods her head before walking over to both Artoria Alter and Nero then she kneeled over the altered Saber as the busty women began licking her pussy.

Nero, not wanting to be left out, began to finger fuck the Lancer version of Arturia's vagina, licking her clit as well.

I could feel my balls beginning to churn, I was quite close to blowing my load. "Hurry up, girls. If you don't finish soon then I'll be giving this yogurt to someone else."

The girls soon began to increase their attempts before the Lancer Artoria came.

"Looks like we have a winner." I grinned before I stood up then advanced over to the three women. "As a reward, here's your treat." I said, jerking myself off faster then shot hot cum all over their sexy bodies. Nero and Sakura greedily trying to gulp it all down in their mouths while Artoria Alter lathered it on her tits.

"Thank you, Master." Nero said as she had cum on her face while Sakura had cum on her face and tits.

"You're welcome." I nodded before setting myself back on the couch. "Well, Sakura, come receive your reward."

Sakura smiles and walks over before dropping to her knees and said. "I'm ready for it, Master."

"Alright, bend over and raise that gorgeous ass in the air." I commanded gently.

Sakura turns around and raised her ass into the air and wiggled it in front of me.

Oh yeah… Her cunt was dripping wet, just waiting to be fucked. I aligned my hardened dick to Sakura's pussy then plunged right inside.

Sakura screams in pleasure before I began thrusting in and out of her pussy.

"Damn, your pussy is just so tight!" I gritted my teeth, pounding the plum-haired girl's vagina with feral need. Her moans reaching my ears were music from the most talented lyrics.

I glanced to see that the other Servants were watching the display with lust, fingering or rubbing their pussies and kneading their breasts.

"What? You want some of this?" I asked innocently.

The Servants nod their heads as they moaned.

I shrugged. "Alright then, Medea…" I looked at the moaning Caster-class. "It's time for the copies. Create sixteen versions of me if you will."

"Yes, Master." Medea said before using her magic to create copies of me and all of them naked.

"Have at 'em, boys!" I shouted to which the other versions of me grinned ferally. Two of them each taking a Servant to fuck.

Medusa was being spitroasted by two, one cock in her pussy and the other in her mouth. Both clones eagerly fucking her.

Tamamo and Medea were lip-locked as two clones separately fucked their cunt and ass. The four versions of me grinning like wolves.

Arturia was sucking a cock from a clone that sat on the floor while the other was pounding the hell out of her tight asshole.

Artoria Alter was laying on her back as a clone straddled her, fucking her breasts while the other was eating her pussy out.

Saber Lily was being double teamed in her pussy, both versions of me stretching her tight hole to the near limit.

Saber Alter released a loud moan as a clone slapped her ass cheeks while being fucked in said hole and the other copy was underneath the woman getting his rod ridden.

Nero was greedily sucking one penis while stroking the other. Both clones urging her on as the genderbent Emperor deepthroated and switched between the clones' dicks.

"Seems they all like it." I muttered before focusing back on pounding the fuck out of Sakura's abused pussy.

"This feels so good!" Sakura moaned in pleasure.

I gave her perfect ass a slap, increasing my movements as her velvet walls began to tighten around my member.

"Harder, Master!" Sakura moaned.

"Yes, yes, scream for me, Sakura!" I commanded with a feral grin as I thrusted in deeply.

Sakura screams in pleasure before I smack her ass again.

"Play with me, Master!" Sakura screamed.

"Of course, my pretty little doll." I whispered in her ear, trailing kissed up her neck then bit her shoulder. I glanced back at Medea. "Oi, I need a little speed boost."

Medea stops kissing Tamamo then moans as the clones fucked her holes and said. "Yes, Master!"

Medea casted the spell then I felt something and everything seemed to slow down slightly before Medea went back to liplocking with Tamamo.

Grinning ear-to-ear, I jackhammered into Sakura's pussy. I was so fast that even the Flash would be jealous of my speed.

"So good, Master! Please play with my tits!" Sakura screamed as I slid in and out of her hole.

"As you wish." I replied before my hands went to her tits, groping the large fleshy orbs as I squeezed and pressed them together.

"Ah! So good!" Sakura screamed.

My fingers latched onto Sakura's pretty pink nipples, tweaking and pinching the nubs as I pounded deeply into the girl's cunt.

"That's so good, Master!" Sakura screamed.

I could feel my balls starting to churn. "Oh God… Sakura, I'm about to…!"

"So am I, Master!" Sakura screamed as her walls tighten around my member as it slid in and out.

In a few seconds, I released a mighty roar and it seems my clones did it as well. All of us released inside of our respective girls. Me shooting my seed into Sakura's womb while the Servants were getting their holes filled with cum or their bodies covered in sperm.

Sakura pants as my cum filled her womb with her cum drenching my dick. The other females moaned loudly after they were filled with semen and their bodies covered with it as well.

"Ah…" I pulled out of the plum-haired girl and looked at my clones. "Thanks for the support, boys."

"You're welcome." They replied in unison before vanishing into light particles.

"That was so good, Master…" Sakura moans as she lied on the ground.

I petted the Matou heiress's head. "I'm glad I could please you, my dear. Excuse me while I check up on Nexus and Rin."

"Okay…" Sakura moaned before closing her eyes.

I looked at the semi-conscious Heroic Spirits, weakly moaning as I bypassed their spunk-covered forms. I climbed up the stairs and headed straight to the master bedroom on the left hall. Once I was in front of the door, I knocked. "Oi, you two okay in there?" I asked.

"Fine!" Nexus growled followed by a female scream of pleasure.

"Ah, then you won't mind if I come in." I said with a grin then kicked the door open. "What up, bitches!"

I was met with the sight of both Nexus and Rin naked as Nexus slammed his dick in and out of Rin as she lied on her side as he played with her breasts.

"You finished?" Nexus asked as he began pinching and twisting Rin's nipples, causing Rin to moan in pleasure.

"With them? Yes. With her? Nope. Mind if I join in?" I asked.

"Go ahead." Nexus said as he forced Rin onto her hands and knees then slaps her ass, causing her to scream.

I rub my hands together eagerly as I presented my still rock-hard cock in front of Rin's face. "Go ahead, Tohsaka-chan. Have a taste."

"It seems she likes it rough." Nexus said as he reached over and lightly slaps her cheek before smacking her breasts.

"Wow, never thought she did. Oh well." I shrugged before grasping Rin's head then shoving my length into her mouth and down her throat.

Rin gags as I pumped in and out of her mouth while Nexus pounded into her pussy as well as he smacked her ass and tits.

"You like that, bitch?" I asked Rin.

Rin moans in response before screaming as Nexus pinched her nipples.

"So how is she my friend?" Nexus asked as he continued pumping in and out of her pussy.

"Warm on the inside and submissive on the outside, my favorite parts." I replied as I made Rin deepthroat my dick.

"Well you will be able to have her pussy soon!" Nexus said as his speed increased before with a final thrust exploded inside her womb, causing Rin to scream in pleasure.

"Oh good, if you want, you can play with the others downstairs. Some of them still look ready to go for one more round." I stated before blasting my load down Rin's throat.

"Thanks." Nexus said as we pull out of Rin.

"Why don't you play with my friend here." Nexus said as he slapped Rin's ass.

"Yes, Master…" Rin moaned.

"I'll see you downstairs." Nexus said as he walked out and closed the doors.

I focused my eyes on Rin. "Alright Rin-chan, it's time I fill that womb of yours to the brim." I kissed her neck then fingered her pussy, a pool of Nexus's semen flowing out of it. "Now, bend your ass over on that bed with your face down."

"Yes, Master." Rin said before making it so her ass was in the air while her face was buried into the bed.

I caressed her thighs and her reddened asscheeks. "Nexus must have went crazy. Does it hurt?" I asked, placing a kiss on her sore cheeks.

"It feels good." Rin moaned with a blush.

"Well, are you ready for another round of fucking?" I whispered.

"Yes…" Rin moans.

I nodded before aligning my dick to her swollen cunt then in one fell swoop, shoved my member inside of the twin-tailed girl's hole.

Rin screams into the bed as I pumped in and out of her snatch roughly.

"Do you like it?" I whispered, nipping her earbud.

"Yes!" Rin screamed in pleasure.

"Then you'll love this." I stated as I gently massaged her modest breasts. My thumbs brushing across her nipples.

Rin whimpers as I gently pinch and twist her nipples.

My expression turned to one of concern. "Does it hurt? I can stop if you want." I whispered.

"No, keep going." Rin said and I remembered that Nexus said that she liked it rough.

"Alright, but you asked for it." I responded before I thrusted in her cunt, hard and deep. While I fucked her hard, I roughly groped her breasts, pinching her nipples as I do so.

Rin moans in pleasure as I twist her nipples.

"You like that don't ya, bitch?" I whispered with a dark grin.

"Yes!" Rin screamed.

"You're gonna be one of my new little fuck toys, aren't you?" I said as I jackhammered into her tight cunny.

I smacked her ass when all she gave me were whimpers. "Answer, slut!"

"Yes!" Rin screamed.

"Hey dude, Sakura's a nice fit!" Nexus shouted.

"I know! So is Rin and you were right, she does like it rough!" I shouted back.

"Hope you don't mind I come over more often!" Nexus shouted followed by Sakura screaming in pleasure.

"Not at all." I responded.

"Feels so good, Master!" Rin screamed.

"Do you want more, my little magus?" I asked in a sultry tone as I slapped her ass once more.

"Yes, Master!" Rin screamed.

I grinned as the building in my sack started to return with a vengeance. "Well, tell me you want my cum! Tell me that you will be mine and no one else's!" I ordered.

"Yes! I want your cum!" Rin screamed.

"Then scream for me, bitch!" I shouted, tightening my grip on her breasts.

Rin screams like she was told and came. A few seconds later, I busted my nut inside of the Tohsaka heiress.

"Ah…" I released a breath after shooting my load into the girl's womb. "That felt awesome."

"Thank you for cumming in me, Master…" Rin moaned as cum filled her womb.

"You're welcome." I replied, kissing her cheek. "I'll be right back, I'm gonna go check on Nexus and the other girls."

After leaving the exhausted magus alone, I went downstairs to check on Nexus and the others. "Oi, girls, Nexus, you okay?"

"Fine!" Nexus called out.

I entered the living room then found myself wishing I wasn't. "You call this fine!?" I exclaimed.

Nexus was fucking Tamamo in the pussy while liplocking with Nero and playing with Nero's breasts.

The others were all unconscious from being fucked too much.

"Uh, you think you can finish up? The girls look like they've been through a cum-splattered world cup." I said.

Nexus growled into the kiss and splattered Tamamo's walls with his cum as she fell to the ground.

"Just need one more." Nexus said as he pulled out of Tamamo before slamming into Nero, causing her to scream in pleasure. "Want to join?"

I shrugged. "Ah, what the hell. I got enough for one more." I said before aligning my dick to Nero's asshole then plunged right in.

Nero screams in pleasure was she was fucked in both the pussy and the ass.

"Fuck, she's tighter in her ass!" I growled, gritting my teeth as I plowed the genderbent Emperor's rear.

"And she's the same here too!" Nexus growled as he groped her breasts before pinching the nipples.

"Hey, those breasts are mine!" I shouted, smacking his hands away while mine squeezed Nero's boobs.

"I didn't see your name on them and besides, she has a nice ass and a nice face." Nexus said as he lightly slapped her face.

"Hey! Don't do that!" I shouted, punching Nexus in the shoulder. "She may be a woman but she still deserves respect."

"Agreed but what are you doing with those Mystic Eyes? You're basically making them your pets." Nexus said as he pounded into Nero and she screamed in pleasure.

"Fair point but I still treat my ladies with respect and dignity, I don't treat them like pets. I'm not some sick rich kid doing disgusting things with a group of maids." I retorted, jackhammering into the girl's ass.

"Didn't sound like it from what I heard, but hey, girls want what they want." Nexus shrugged.

"Well, that's true. You should have heard the things Medusa would say when I first practiced my eyes on her." I stated. "They were… disturbing to say the least."

"Women are a complete mystery." Nexus growled before liplocking with Nero.

"Ain't that the truth." I muttered, biting Nero's neck.

"How does it feel, Nero?" Nexus asked.

"So good!" Nero screamed.

"Who's your Master, sweetheart!" I demanded, pounding her ass.

"You are!" Nero screamed.

"I'm sorry, are you talking to him or me or both of us?" Nexus asked as he smacked Nero's breasts when I moved my hands away.

"Both!" Nero screamed in bliss.

"That's right, scream our names, baby!" I ordered. "Scream as we fuck you till you're filled with semen!"

Nero screams loudly as we both fucked her before we both felt our balls tighten up.

"Here it comes!" I gritted my teeth.

Soon we explode inside her and she screams in pleasure as she felt her womb and ass filled with cum.

"And my balls are spent." I said, pulling my limp member out of Nero's rear end then collapsing on the couch. "Oh man… My dick is sore too."

"So is mine." Nexus moaned as he pulled out of Nero's pussy.

I looked over to see that the girls were all unconscious now. "I think I'm just gonna sleep."

"Do you mind if I stay here? I can barely feel my legs." Nexus said as he lied on the ground.

"Sure, I don't mind." I groaned. "Oh, my nuts…"

"At least it's worth it." Nexus said with a small smile.

"Agreed." I replied before closing my eyes and falling into a deep sleep.

Today was a very good day…

* * *

 **A/N: That's it for this chapter, folks.**

 **Next Time: The Hound of Ulster's master comes to play but a terrible tragedy shall occur.**

 **I'm beginning to add a plot into this story but I'm still deciding.**

 **Please review and comment but no flames or criticisms unless you want to die, mongrels.**

 **Ignore this warning if you want because I just don't give a shit. I'll get rid of your reviews just like I do to that loser Doom Marine 54 or whatever the hell he calls himself.**

 **Peace out, everyone!**


	5. Fifth Claim! Scathath and Pain

**What's up, everyone! This is GKC here bringing you the latest chapter of Fate/sex night and I have news… I finally found a girl that likes me after my ex left me. I'm not gonna go into details but let's just say we had a rather wild night.**

 **Anyways, besides that, in this chapter our hero summons the Hound of Ulster's old teacher after a meeting with his old girlfriend and takes one of the girls out on a date until tragedy strikes him. What will become of him in this chapter? Let's find out.**

 **Now for the disclaimer: I do not own, except my OCs, the Fate series or any other media. All rights belong to their respective owners.**

 **Now let's get this party started… BEGIN!**

* * *

 **Fate/sex night**

* * *

 **Chapter 5:** The Fifth Claim! Scathach and the Pain

* * *

"Oh for God's sake, please stop!" I shouted at the girls.

You're probably wondering what led to this event. It's quite simple, I wake up in the morning in my bedroom. No love-making, mind you! It was supposed to be a normal day. I would wake up, take a shower, shave my face of the stubble beginning to grow on my chin, and get dressed.

I go downstairs to get some breakfast only to come upon the sight of my girls trying to use the kitchen to cook something. Was it breakfast? I had no idea or even why they were arguing. It was annoying that was for sure.

"Give it to me! I need that cheese for Goshujin-sama!" Tamamo whined, trying to pull a cheese wheel away from Nero.

"Praetor is my husband! I'll cook for him!" The Roman Emperor hissed.

Medea chuckled in amusement. "You couldn't cook your way out of a paper bag."

"Excuse me?!" Nero growled with an evil glint in her eyes.

"I believe in the modern tongue, that would be considered a 'burn'." Medusa pointed out, reading a cookbook.

"Do you want to fight, you witch?!" Nero growled.

Medea stood up with a furious expression. "You would dare mock me, Whore of Rome!" She growled.

"Oh, I would dare!" Nero growled as she got in her face and it seemed that lighting was shooting out of both of their eyes.

"Why me?" I facepalmed with a groan.

"Please, restrain yourselves. Aren't we supposed to cook a hearty meal for our Master?" Arturia cut in between the two arguing women. "Who cares whether one wants to get his attention and secretly seeking his approval."

"And you wouldn't?" Tamamo asked mischievously.

Arturia made no comment to the question. "In any case, does anyone even know how to cook?" She questioned with a small blush of embarrassment.

Artoria Alter, Saber Lily, and Saber Alter shook their heads. Medusa shrugged but continued to read the cookbook. Medea, Tamamo, and Nero grinned proudly.

"Obviously, I can cook. All of the nameless masses swoon over my glorious cooking." Nero declared with pride.

"I wanted to be the perfect wife so of course I know how to cook." Tamamo giggled.

Medea chuckled. "How do you think I helped Shinichiro-sama?" She quipped.

"I'm gonna die from these women…" I muttered to myself, wondering if I should even go out to see this embarrassment.

"Hello, Master!" Tamamo said as she noticed me.

"Oh shit, they found me!" I quickly squealed before coughing into my enclosed hand. "Um, good morning, ladies."

"Is there anything you'd like to eat?" Nero asked with a cute smile.

"Anything is fine." I replied with a smile of my own. "As long as you angels are making it then it'll taste like heaven."

They blush at the comment before they began going to work.

I sighed, taking my seat at the new oak dining table. Another item I had to purchase with my hard-earned cash. Pulling out my phone, my attention scanned through the local news and it seemed a deranged murderer was on the loss near the town. Well, I'm not worried because I've got Heroic Spirits and this stupid motherfucker isn't going to mess with me.

After minutes of waiting, the Servants were finished making breakfast and sat it down on the table.

I looked down then cringed a bit when a foul smell entered my nostrils. It looked like something out of an anime. It was like some kind of purple goop covering a plate of rice and something was written on it in Greek. Another plate actually looked quite appetizing, a cooked mackerel if I remember with a sunny-side up egg and toast. There was one more plate with just… a large leg of meat.

"Um…" I looked at the three who said they could actually cook. "Did you girls cook this?"

"Yes." Was their responses before glaring at one another.

I gulped a bit loudly then took a fork to scoop up a bit of the mystery food presented to me. For a brief second, I thought I saw a small cloud shaped of a skull. Steeling myself, I ate the food. My reaction was spectacular…

I immediately stood up and ran to the bathroom, blowing chunks in the toilet. A full minute of upchucking was a pain on one's throat and stomach.

I came back a few minutes later, a sick look on my face. "Who the fuck made that?!"

Everyone looked to see Saber Alter kneeling in a corner with a storm cloud over her head.

"Oh… Uh, sorry." I apologized to the busty blonde.

I sat back at my seat then decided to try out the mackerel. Once it was on my tongue, I felt a large amount of salt go down my throat. I spat out the salty food then drank a glass of water. "Oh God, too salty!" I cried out.

Saber Lily was the next to go to the corner with a storm cloud.

"Oops…" I muttered before taking a bite of the meat. With a few chews, I found it to be a bit… "This is kinda gamey with too much fat."

Then Artoria Alter was next but this one had no storm cloud.

"Oh, come the hell on! Seriously? You're gonna act all gloom and pouty?!" I exclaimed in disbelief.

"Try mine!" Medea said, holding out some food.

I looked at it and noticed that it seemed like some kind of ancient Greek cuisine. "Okay." I took the plate then took a fork, scooped up a sizable morsel, and ate it. Once it was swallowed, I looked over at Medea. "Meh, in all honesty, I've had worse."

Medea looked down but felt a bit of relief that it wasn't as bad as Artoria Alter.

"Though Greek food tastes like crap to me." I stated bluntly. "Never cook it again."

And this time she was in the corner with a storm cloud.

"Next." I called out, figuring that this would continue until they would be satisfied with my answer.

Tamamo was next with a Japanese cuisine.

I look down at the bowl with a deadpanned expression. "Miso soup with tofu and steamed rice with a fried egg on top?" I shrugged, bringing out a pair of chopsticks that Tamamo supplied me with and ate some of the rice. "Not bad, the fried egg makes a nice addition to the flavor." Then my next target was the miso soup with tofu. A sip of it turned out to be a mistake as I held my neck, coughing madly. "Ack, what the fuck! Too spicy!"

Tamamo looked down with a sad look and tears sliding down her face.

"Uh, I mean it's really good! Spicy is really good!" Waving my arms frantically with a nervous grin on my face. "No need for tears, Tammy!"

"Okay." Tamamo whispered as she wiped away her tears.

"Next." I said, lightly pushing the Japanese food away.

Medusa was next.

"Okay, let's see what you made me." I muttered then blinked when I saw that it looked to be a plate of pancakes with syrup and butter on top. "Huh, this looks good." I cut a piece then ate it. It was warm, buttery, and sweet. "Delicious!"

"Thank you, Master!" Medusa said with a bright smile.

"I mean it, this is really good." I admitted. "At first, I thought I was gonna be dealt with another train wreck."

Medusa looked hurt at the comment.

"Uh, sorry, I mean…" I slumped. "Ah, forget it, I suck at making girls feel better."

"Why don't you try mine next?" Nero asked as she placed a plate of food in front of him.

I don't know what the hell I was thinking but the shit in front of me was definitely not even remotely edible. For one, it looked like a bunch of dogs vomited on it while a cat pissed then coughed up a hairball in it. It was gross beyond measure.

"Um, I don't mean to impose, Nero." I replied with a quivering grin.

The other Servants were nodding their heads… only for Nero to hold a spoon out with the dreaded puppy dog eyes.

Oh God, or Alaya, any deity out there, have mercy on me! I quickly ate the food and swallowed it. It was just as repulsive as it tasted just as it looked. It was slimey and I almost gagged.

"So how was it?" Nero asked.

I put on my best convincing grin. "It… was quite a surprise. I've, uh, never had anything like it."

"Oh stop." Nero said with a smile.

"Excuse me, I need to use the restroom." I calmly stood up from my seat and made my way towards the bathroom. Once the door was locked, I hurriedly moved to the toilet and vomited the foul spawn of the devil out from my stomach.

After a few minutes of barfing, I was out of the restroom with my toothbrush, brushing any remnants of the vomit away from my teeth.

"I'm cooking food from now on. I will never let those girls touch a stove again." I muttered to myself, cursing my idiocy for not getting either Rin or Sakura to cook for me instead.

It was almost two weeks since the orgy and classes had started back up again. It was a pain in the ass at that time, I would be caught up in homework but then I'd have to worry about what to feed the Servants and two girls living with me. The Arturia sisters that I call them, they're like freaking black holes. Any food they get their hands on, instantly gone in the next minute. It was maddening, I nearly had to ask my parents for a loan.

Before my thoughts could process further, my phone began to beep. I quickly grabbed it, a text message… from my ex-girlfriend. Charlotte Claudine.

" _Hey, babe, I just wanted to meet you again. We've never talked since that time with Brian. I know we've broken up but can't we meet as friends?"_

I furrowed my brows at the message. That fucking whore had the nerve to talk about this and believe that I would forget it? This bitch needs a wakeup call. "Sure, let's meet at the cafe down the usual hangout place. We'll talk there." I mumbled as I texted the sentence to her. In seconds flat, I received her message.

" _Great, see you there around noon. ;)"_

I growled. The winking emoticon? I hate that bitch!

I stomped over to my couch and plopped onto it, my arms crossed and a scowl on my face.

"Is something wrong?" A voice asked, causing me to turn to see Nero.

I grimaced. I don't know if I should tell her but they'll eventually find out about Charlotte anyways. "Just an old flame of mine. She's calling to meet up with her at a cafe." I replied. "She wants to continue our friendship regardless of the fact she fucking cheated on me."

"Oh?" Nero asked with a dangerous glint in her eyes.

"No, I'm not going to order you to kill her if that's what you're thinking. I'm merely going to chat, that is all." I stated.

"Oh…" Nero pouted.

I stood up, gathering my wallet, car keys, and jacket. My cellphone in my pants pocket as well. "I'll be back in the afternoon. Try not to kill each other while I'm gone." I said, leaving the house.

* * *

A half hour drive later, I sat at a booth with a glass of orange soda. My mind drifting to what Charlotte wanted to chat about.

"Oh, there you are." A French-accented female voice irritated my ears.

I glanced at the appearance of my ex-girlfriend, Charlotte. She was a year younger than me with long brown hair in a low ponytail with hazel eyes. She had a small beauty mark near her chin which only added to her beautiful facial features. Her body was quite curvy with a nice bosom as well, around Nero's size but bigger. She was dressed in a white corset, blue skinny jeans, a black leather half-jacket, and brown boots. She was of French descent from her mom's side while her dad was American.

"Charlotte." I nodded towards the young woman.

"It's been some time." Charlotte said.

I glared at her. "You mean when you cheated on me for some jackass jock?" I asked sarcastically.

"I'm sorry about that." Charlotte replied with a guilty expression.

"Sorry? You were practically riding the guy's pole!" I shouted, slamming my hands on the table.

"Please calm down." Charlotte said slightly frightened.

I looked around, a few onlookers were watching the interaction. Charlotte was right… at least, so I calmed down, sitting back in my seat. "Fine, hurry up and say what you want. After that, I'm leaving."

The French-American woman sat down, looking nervous and slightly scared of me. Who could blame her? I was close to blowing a gasket. "Why should I even consider being friends with you after what you did?" I questioned.

"I know that you have every right to be angry and I'm sorry." Charlotte said with a sad look.

"Why did you do it in the first place? Was he better than me? Am I just some toy for you to use until you get bored of it!?" I demanded with gritted teeth.

"That's not it at all!" Charlotte stated furiously then looked away in shame. "We were drinking at his frat party then one thing led to another and we…"

"I see…" I stood up from my seat. "This is goodbye, Charlotte. For good." I slammed a ten dollar bill on the table. "Consider that the last time I pay for you."

"Chris, wait!" Charlotte called but I was already out the door.

I got back in my car and drove away from the cafe. Once I made it back home, I turned off my car but sat in my seat. My hands gripped the steering wheel until my knuckles turned white then I slammed my face on the car horn in anger. "Fuck!" I roared, leaving my car.

* * *

Storming back inside my own home was not what I would call a good idea, especially when your girls are waiting to see how everything went. My response was to growl at them while I stomped to my room, slammed the door, and locked it.

My body crashed on the master bed as I just stared up at the ceiling. "Maybe I should get someone's advice…" I muttered before calling upon my power to summon another Servant.

A blood red sigil appeared in front of the bedpost as a female figure rose from it. She was a young woman with long royal purple hair that reached the back of her knees, blood red eyes, a slim but fit hourglass figure, pale skin, and a youthful face. She wore a purple and pale violet full bodysuit with black markings trailing all over that were fastened by lavender buttons and buckles, lavender-colored steel shoulder guards, and black armored high-heeled boots.

Scathath if I remember correctly. Cu Chulainn's teacher was supposed to be an Irish witch that taught the Hound of Ulster the ways of the spear as well as magic and alchemy. Impressive to say the least.

"I see you've answered my summons." I remarked at the woman. "You are Scathath, correct?"

"That I am." Scathath answered.

"Good to know, I need guidance. Can you help me?" I asked in a pleading manner.

"That depends on what you need help with." Scathath said with a playful smile.

I looked at my hands. "If someone you loved cheated on you with another, what would you do?"

"I would feel anger and want nothing more than to tear the fucker apart… but that's just me." Scathath said without caring.

"Uh…" I looked at the woman with wide eyes. "Were you really Cu's master? Cause you seem like a scarier version of Tohsaka."

"Oh I'm pretty sure you know how us women can be." Scathath said with a sweet smile.

"Don't I know it…" I muttered to myself.

"So what else?" Scathath said with a sly grin.

I rubbed the back of my head. "Well, this may be kinda personal but…" I looked directly into her eyes. "Have you ever fallen in love with someone? The stories say that you were single or sometimes became Cu's lover."

"Oh, I was single." Scathath answered with a wave of her hand.

"Oh," I blinked before grinning slyly. "Well, have you ever kissed someone?"

"Not really." Scathath said with a cute look.

"Well…" I scratched my cheek a bit. "You wanna kiss?" I asked.

"What kind of question is that?!" Scathath shouted with a dark red face.

I shrugged. "Just a suggestion. I mean, we don't have to."

Suddenly, I feel a pair of lips on mine and my eyes widen in surprise as Scathath planted her lips on mine and - Oh god is that her tongue?!

I quickly backed away with a light blush on my cheeks. "You could have warned me!?" I exclaimed.

"Now where's the fun in that?" Scathath said with a sexy smile.

I blinked then shrugged. "Ah, fuck it." Then mashed my lips against the young woman's own.

Scathath wrapped her arms around my neck as I wrap my arms around her waist and we made out for the next ten minutes before Scathath pulled back with a smile on her face and a trail of saliva connected to our lips.

"Man, you're a good kisser." I panted after sucking in some sweet air. Her lips tasted like raspberries mixed with mint.

"And so are you." Scathath said with a smile.

I grinned cheekily. "I had lots of practice."

"Care to show me what else you've practiced on?" Scathath said as she bends over, giving me a good view of her cleavage.

My eyes focused on her breasts, clinging to the skintight bodysuit she wore. "Oh, hell yeah." I breathed, my hands reaching up as they began to fondle the lovely orbs.

Scathath gasps in pleasure as I fondled her orbs before she grinds her hip onto mine and our lips crash together.

While my left hand groped her bountiful breasts, my right hand snaked its way down to Scathath's rear end. I grabbed a good handful of the squishy flesh, it was just perfect for my fingers.

Scathath moans at the touch before she grabs my shirt and rips it off.

"Hey! That was my only Braveheart shirt!" I whined.

"I'm pretty sure it can be fixed." Scathath said with a grin.

I grinned in return. "Okay then, in that case…" My hands went to the collar of her bodysuit then with all my strength, I ripped it open, revealing the supple pale skin hidden underneath.

"Oh, somebody's forward." Scathath said with a smile.

"You started this, I'm just getting it going." I remarked before trailing my tongue up her bare stomach all the way to her neck.

Scathath's moans in ecstacy as she felt my lips on her skin.

"You like that?" I whispered in her ear then nibbling on her neck.

"Yes." Scathath moans.

My hands removed the remained of her bodysuit and her armor until she was left bare ass naked. "Do you want more?" I grinned, rubbing her thighs.

"Yes, please." Scathath said with a sultry grin.

"Okay," I started by removing my clothes until I was left in my birthday suit. "But first you must pleasure me by sucking my cock." I gestured to my stiff member.

"Yes sir." Scathath said before giving my cock a lick at the tip and then placed the whole thing in her mouth before she bobs her head up and down my member.

Hmm, for a virgin, she's pretty good at this. "Ah, you're such a good cocksucker."

Scathath moans before taking my member out of her mouth saying, "I am, Master." She then licks my member again before putting it back into her mouth.

My hand went up to her hair as I gently forced her to deepthroat my dick. "Yeah, just like that, my cute little witch." I muttered.

Scathath continues bobbing her lead, wrapping her tongue along my member as she sucks. "That's right, keep sucking." I muttered.

Soon my balls began to cringe as I ejaculated down Scathath's throat. "Take it all, babe!"

Scathath swallowed as much as she could but some of it came out of her mouth and slid down her chin and landing on her breasts.

"Oh man, that felt fucking great." I grinned, petting the young woman's head.

"Are you done already?" Scathath asked as she pulled my member out of her mouth.

"Fuck no! I just liked it." I replied, flipping the woman on her back.

"So in charge!" Scathath said with a sexy smile.

I crawled to the woman until I was met with her sopping wet vagina. "Man, this looks so delicious." I grinned then gave Scathath's womanhood a slow, tantalizing lick.

Scathath gasps at the touch as I dug my tongue into her cunt.

"Yeah, moan for me, babe." I muttered, pinching her clit while my tongue snaked around in her yummy velvet walls.

Scathath moans in pleasure as she felt her clit get pinched and as my tongue slid around her pussy, causing her to get even wetter.

I removed my tongue from her fuckhole then inserted my index and middle fingers inside, going in and out as I finger fucked her.

Scathath moans louder as she felt my fingers slide in and out of her pussy before I used two more fingers and her moans increased.

This went on for a full two minutes until I felt the purple-haired woman's cunt tightened around my fingers, signalling that she was about to climax.

"Oh god!" Scathath cried before she released a scream as she coated my hand in her juices.

I brought my femcum-covered fingers up to my grinning face, licking the sweet syrup on each digit. "Yum, now for the main course." I said, aligning my mansword to its new sheath.

"Go ahead, big boy." Scathath said with a smile.

With a quick thrust, I had entered inside of her, bypassing her hymen with my dick.

Scathath screams in pain after I ripped through her hymen and I gave her a few seconds to adjust before I began thrusting in and out of her.

"God, your pussy is such a tight fit!" I gritted my teeth, plowing the woman's cunt relentlessly.

"Fuck me harder!" Scathath screamed in pleasure.

I gave her what she wanted, my cock slammed harder and deeper into her wet confines until I brushed her g-spot.

Scathath screams in pleasure as I slammed in her before I pinch her nipples, twisting them and causing her to moan even louder.

"Yeah, you like that, sweetheart?" I asked, squeezing her breasts.

"Oh god yes!" Scathath moaned as I fucked her.

"Scream for me, baby! Scream for me!" I ordered, thrusting even deeper with the tip of my member touching the entrance to her womb.

Scathath screams loudly as I fucked her until she wrapped her legs around my waist, pulling me into her as deep as my cock could give her.

She was quite eager to take in my entire length. "Do you love me?" I whispered in her ear then went to suck on her nipple.

"Yes!" Scathath moaned as my tongue flicked her nipple.

"Say it to me. Just once if you will." I said, kissing the woman beneath me.

"I love you!" Scathath shouted in pleasure.

"And I too, love you." I replied as I jackhammered into Scathath, her juices from her previous climax acting as a lubricant for my dick.

"I'm so close!" Scathath screamed in pleasure as I slammed into her.

"Me too…" I gritted my teeth as my hips moved of their own accord, thrusting deeper and deeper into my latest girl's pussy.

After ten seconds, Scathath screams in pleasure as we came together at the same time with my cum entering her womb.

I collapsed onto of her, we were both tired, panting like dogs dehydrated. I removed myself from her swollen cunt, my limp dick flopping between my legs as I lay on my back. "That was amazing…" I muttered.

"It was." Scathath said with a smile as she moved some strands of her hair out of her face.

"I meant what I said, I do love you. You and the other girls as well." I said, kissing her forehead.

"I love you too." Scathath said as she kisses me.

"Do you really mean it?" I asked, my mind racing to hear the answer.

"With all of my soul." Scathath said with so much honesty that it makes Honest Abe smile.

I smiled as well. "Thank you, my darling." I whispered, taking her sweet lips once more with my own.

"It's the least I can do." Scathath whispered as she returned the kiss.

"I think I can use a nap." I look at my purple-haired lover. "Care to spend the time with me?"

"Sure." Scathath said with a smile.

I brought the woman close to me, wrapping my arms around her as her head snuggled in my chest. My eyes grew heavy before they closed.

* * *

I awoke to the sound of someone knocking on my bedroom door.

"Master." Nero said on the other side of the door.

"Nero…?" I groaned, rubbing my eyes then I checked the clock to see that it was six o'clock. "What is it, Nero?"

"Just checking in on you. You seemed really angry when you got back." Nero answered.

I sighed. "Just a bad conversation is all. Listen, Nero, I'm going to trust you with something." I started.

"What is it?" Nero asked.

"I'm thinking of going out on a date with one of the girls but I need someone to watch the others. So, I want you and Arturia to watch over the other girls until I come back with my date. Can you do this for me?" I asked her. "I promise, if you do this, I'll take you out on a date as well."

"Who do you plan to take on a date?" Nero asked.

I glance down at Scathath, she looked so cute when she slept. I didn't want to wake her up either. "I'm thinking of going out with Tammy."

"Hm… the fox girl? Alright." Nero said with a shrug.

"Also, you all have a new friend. She'll be sleeping for a good while so be nice, okay?" I remarked, taking a quick shower and getting dressed in my most casual clothing.

"Who?" Nero asked.

"Scathath, the Hound of Ulster's teacher." I replied as I got my boots on then pulled my favorite black leather jacket on as well. I unlocked the door and quietly left my bedroom. "Oi, Tammy, are you up for a date?"

I was rewarded with crashing sounds and glass breaking before Tamamo's head pops out of the door with stars in her eyes.

"When is the date?" Tamamo asked with a smile.

"Uh, whenever you're ready." I answered with a sweatdrop forming. That shit usually happens in anime or manga… weird.

Tamamo went back into her room before a minute later she jumps out wearing a dark blue night dress with black heels and white arm-length silk gloves. Her ears and tail were gone, by magic no less, and her hair was done up in a braided high ponytail.

"Damn…" I blinked a few times. "You look amazing."

"Why thank you, Master." Tamamo said as she spins around and strikes a pose.

"I don't think the pose was necessary…" I deadpanned but shrugged. "Ah, whatever." I bowed elegantly. "Will the lady allow this simple man to escort her out for the evening?"

"Why yes, my fine sir." Tamamo said elegantly as she held a hand out for me.

I gently took her hand and brushed my lips against her knuckles in a firm kiss. "Then I shall guide you on this glorious night." I stated.

I led Tamamo to my car to which we both entered. I took her out for dinner first, a lone table in a nice formal restaurant with reasonable prices. After that was a movie, a romantic comedy that we both found quite hilarious.

* * *

After the film had ended, Tammy and I walked out, arm in arm. I had parked a few good yards away in the parking lot but the walk there would be worth it. "So, what did you think?" I asked.

"It was really good." Tamamo said with a bright smile.

I grinned. "I'm glad you liked it." I replied until I noticed a strange man walking toward us. "Huh? Who are you?"

"Just someone looking for a good time!" The man said with a crazed smile before he took out a knife and lunged at both Tamamo and I.

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion, this was the guy who had escaped from prison, the psychopath that loved to kill. His knife about to pierce flesh but my mind and body would not allow him to harm Tamamo. In a simple movement, I pushed Tammy out of the way and threw out a punch, striking the madman in the nose. He fell to the ground but his knife was gone from his hand.

Where is it? I know he had it on him… Why does my chest hurt for some reason?

I looked down, my eyes widened in shock. The hilt of the knife was at my chest at the area of my heart. The blade had been buried deep into my flesh, past muscle and tissue to the soft organs behind it. The taste of copper entered my mouth then I felt lightheaded, my body felt weak and tired.

"NO!" Tamamo screamed and her disguise faded before firing a beam of light at the psychopath and sent him skidding across the ground.

I coughed violently, a bit of blood flicking onto my chin and cheeks. God, this hurts even worse than it looked like in the movies. "Ugh…" I wanted to rip the knife out of my chest but it would only cause a flow of blood loss.

Tamamo runs over as I felt my legs give out before she sets me gently onto the ground.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Tamamo whimpered with tears sliding down her face.

"Fuck…" I wheezed in agony. "It hurts… It really, really hurts…" I placed a hand on my wound then removed it, my palm was covered in the sticky, red liquid. That liquid was my lifeblood. Is this what death feels like?

"Please don't talk!" Tamamo cried as she tried to put pressure on the wound.

I felt cold… My vision was beginning to haze…

Will I die here?

It's not fair… I've found love again and now I'm being taken from it…

"Tammy… I think I'm going to die." I said in a hushed voice.

"No, you can't die!" Tamamo cried as she continued to put pressure on the wound.

"Listen to me…" I tried to raise my voice to get her attention but I gritted my teeth at the pain. I coughed a few times, I think I got blood on her dress… That's not good. "My heart has probably been grazed… You can't heal a wound like this…"

"You just can't die! You can't!" Tamamo cried with helplessness.

I tried to respond but my hearing seemed to have left me. I reached out with my hand, wanting to touch my lover's skin one last time until all I could see was darkness.

* * *

 **A/N: That's the end of this chapter and this series… NOT!**

 **Next Time: Our hero recovers in the hospital and later on, a certain pink-haired crossdressing femboy is summoned.**

 **Please review and comment but no flames or criticisms unless you want to die, mongrels.**

 **If you ignore the warning then I'll just delete your reviews. Simple as that, like every other guest.**

 **Peace out, everyone!**


	6. Sixth Claim! Crossdressing Paladin!

**What's up, everyone! This is GKC here bringing you the next chapter of Fate/sex night. It's the moment you guys and gals have all been waiting for. Astolfo arrives!**

 **In this chapter, our hero winds up in the hospital after the events from last chapter. While this happens, bonds will be formed between Master and Servants. Along the way, a certain crossdressing bishounen will be summoned for a bit of fun.**

 **Now for the disclaimer: I do not own, except my OCs, the Fate series or any other media-related material. All rights belong to their respectful owners.**

 **Now let's get this party started… BEGIN!**

* * *

 **Fate/sex night**

* * *

 **Chapter 6:** Sixth Claim! Crossdressing Paladin!

* * *

I felt cold…

No, I felt tired… Really tired…

What happened? All i remember was my date with Tamamo then the mugging… Oh, right…

Is this the afterlife? This cold, dark place that seems to run on forever? That kinda sucks.

Also, I don't remember feeling a draft of cold air at all. Wait a moment…

My eyes slowly opened only to be greeted by a harsh light. God, I hate mornings…

Once my sight began to readjust to the light, I took a look at my surroundings. I was in some kind of room that I could guess was from a hospital. My clothing had all been removed and my modesty was covered by a patient robe. The more important fact was that I wasn't alone either.

My Servants, Sakura, Rin, and Nexus were all clustered around me, I could see the worry on their faces along with the puffy red eyes as well. They were all dressed in casual clothing along with magic to cover any 'unnecessary' appendages. I must look terrible to them.

"Oi, don't stare at me like that. It's uncomfortable." I said with a small grin, my voice scratchy and weak like it hadn't been used for days.

"Master!" Tamamo cried as she wrapped her arms around me and began sobbing into my chest.

I instinctively placed a comforting hand on her back. "Hey, Tammy." I said, my eyes softened at seeing the kitsune crying her heart out.

"Hey, buddy, how are you doing?" Nexus asked.

"I'm doing great despite being stabbed in the chest. I thought I was dead." I replied with a sigh.

"We aren't sure what happened but let's just be glad you're okay. And Tamamo here was here everyday since you were brought." Nexus said.

I nodded before petting the fox-girl's head. "Well, how long was I out?" I asked, my throat still a bit sore.

"A week." Nexus answered.

"I see…" I grimaced before looking out the window. "What happened after my injury?"

"Police arrived and found your would be murderer dead and Tamamo crying over your body before paramedics arrived. She kind of made it hard for them to get you to the hospital with how she refused to let you go." Nexus said and Tamamo blushed lightly.

I rolled my eyes. "Why am I not surprised…" I muttered.

"Also she was almost discovered out of her disguise." Nexus said causing Tamamo's blush to harden.

"Seriously?!" I exclaimed in shock before flinching when the pain in my chest returned. "Ouch…"

"It was just a split second." Tamamo pouted.

I laid back on the cot. "Well, I should count myself lucky then. I don't want to have government jackasses busting down my door to take you girls away from me."

"It was the middle of the night and besides, there was a convention five buildings away." Nexus said as he showed me a pamphlet.

My hands weakly grasped it and brought it to my eyes. "A freaking anime convention!?" I shouted in complete disbelief, my irradical movement starting to reopen my wound. "Ouch!?"

"Easy!" Tamamo said in concern as she puts her hand on his wound and uses a little bit of magic to close the wound back up.

"Sorry…" I apologized. "I acted without concern for my own life. I got myself injured in the process and brought you all great worry."

"I was so scared." Tamamo whispered with tears sliding down her cheeks.

Instincts took over as I brought the kitsune close to me in a tight hug. "I know, I'm so sorry for putting you through that."

"At least that bastard won't be hurting anyone else anymore." Nexus said showing the news which told about the deceased mass murderer.

I nodded then looked the television. "Somehow, we're lucky that I managed to survive that at least."

"And that he's dead." Nexus said as he glared at the screen but more specifically the picture.

"Yes, we get it. The fucker's dead, I should know because I witnessed it." I replied sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

"Sorry, he just killed some friends of mine." Nexus said with a sigh.

I glanced at him. "That's something you neglected to me…"

"It's not that easy to tell." Nexus said with sadness in his voice.

"So it seems." I muttered. "You guys should go. Otherwise, the nurse might come in and scold you all."

"Alright. Get well soon, buddy." Nexus said as he held his fist in front of me with a supportive smile on his face.

I responded in kind, bumping my fist against his. "Thanks, take care of my girls for me. Try to make sure they don't kill each other or anyone else for that matter."

"I'm not sure I am good enough against Servants but hey I'm sure they'll find other things to do." Nexus said as Tamamo kissed me on the lips.

I smiled. "Alright." My gaze traveled to my girls. "Take care of yourselves until I leave. I expect my house to still be standing when I return home."

"I can't make any promises with these girls." Nexus said.

"You better if you want to keep your man parts." I warned with a dangerous edge in my tone.

"Fine, fine." Nexus said as he walked off.

As the last of my Servants left the room, I glanced up at the ceiling and closed my eyes. I needed as much rest as I could get so I might as well start now.

* * *

Hours turned to days in the blink of an eye for me. My injuries slowly began to heal and it also helped that my friends and loved ones would visit me whenever they got the chance. So it would be on this day after spending roughly eight weeks in the hospital that I was finally being released.

"Well it looks like you are in perfect health." Said a nurse.

"Yeah, looks like it." I responded with a grin, rotating my left shoulder to release the stiffness in my joints. "Thanks for everything."

"Just be careful. You wouldn't want to come back now do you?" The nurse asked in a joking tone.

I didn't really get the joke but I humored her and nodded. "Yeah, I've had enough of being stabbed."

"I can tell." The nurse said as she walked off.

I sighed before getting my jacket on then left the hospital. Once I left through the doors, I found Nexus waiting for me in his car.

"Ready to leave?" Nexus asked.

I nodded, getting into the passenger seat. "Let's stop by for something to eat. I need something besides that nasty ass hospital food."

"Where do you think we should go?" Nexus asked as he got into the driver's seat and started the engine.

"Fast food, of course. A good old fashioned burger, some fries, and a shake." I grinned, my mouth practically watering for a chance to get some of that food. "So, take us to Mcdonald's."

"Alright." Nexus said as he began driving.

"How are the girls?" I asked, looking at the passing buildings.

"They're okay but Rin and Saber were a bit… not sure what to say about that." Nexus said as they drove over to a Mcdonald's.

"What? What is it?" I asked, my inner guardian taking over.

"It was a bit of a night… and morning…" Nexus said.

"You're not making sense." I raised an eyebrow.

"Fine we fucked from time to time." Nexus answered.

"Dude!?" I exclaimed in irritation.

"It's not my fault!" Nexus exclaimed back.

"You know what, I'm not doing this. Let's just get our food and drop me off at my house." I folded my arms.

"Alright… also to be fair you did say I could." Nexus said as we drive up to a speaker.

"Just order already." I scoffed.

"Welcome to McDonald's, can I take your order?" Asked an employee.

"Yes I'd like to order a twenty piece chicken nugget meal and…" Nexus looked at me and said, "What did you want?"

"A double cheeseburger plain with a medium vanilla shake." I replied.

"And a double cheeseburger plain with a medium vanilla shake." Nexus said to the speaker.

"Alright your order will be up at the window." The employee said.

They drove up and grabbed their meal before Nexus paid the employee.

"Alright… so how was the date?" Nexus asked as he drove away from the restaurant.

"It was fine before I had a fucking hole in my chest." I sarcastically stated.

"But at least you enjoyed the date." Nexus said.

"I suppose you have a point." Was my reply as I drank my shake.

"Well here we are." Nexus said as he drove up to my house.

"Thanks for the ride." I said, getting out of the car.

"Be careful when you get inside. Last time I was here Medusa and Medea were in a struggle… and that was twenty minutes ago." Nexus said before he drove off.

"Great…" I sighed, throwing away my trash in the trash cans before entering my house. "Girls, I'm home." I called out. I received no answer. "Uh, girls? Are you here?"

"Chris!" A familiar voice shouted before I was struck by a familiar fox-girl.

"Ouch…" I groaned. "Hi, Tammy."

"Welcome home!" Tamamo said with a cheerful smile before I noticed her state of dress… or lack there of and how wet she was.

"Were you taking a bath?" I asked, my cheeks starting to burn a little at the sight.

"I was." Tamamo answered as she sat up.

"Then can you get off me? You're getting my clothes wet." I remarked with a smirk.

Tamamo jumped up causing her breasts to bounce and gave me a full view of her naked body.

I sighed. "You're just trying to get me out of my pants."

"Is it working?" Tamamo asked giving me a sexy pose.

"A little." I shrugged. "So where are the other girls?"

"They're all in the pool." Tamamo answered.

I blinked in confusion. "Since when do I have a pool?"

"Since two weeks ago." Tamamo answered.

I'm starting to get a foreboding feeling. "How did you pay for it?"

"Oh we didn't, Medea used familiars to make it." Tamamo said.

"Seriously? That's awesome." I grinned as I stood up. "Care to show me?"

"Sure but prepare yourself." Tamamo said as she begins to drag me through the house.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Suddenly fearing for my life when she told me that.

Soon we reached the back yard but the pool was inside a building and when we were inside I was instantly met with a sight of the Servants, Rin, and Sakura naked as the day they were born.

"Oh… it's a nudie pool." I said in a blank tone while my mini me started to stir.

"Oh it's not a nudie pool. It's just that Medusa and Medea destroyed all of the swimsuits and clothing." Tamamo answered as she pressed her breasts against my back and sank her hand into my pants.

"Whoa, easy now!" I softly scolded, removing the fox-girl's hand from trying to grab my boys.

"Oh come on. Tell me you're not turned on from this?" Tamamo teased with a sultry smile.

Okay, she had a point. There was no way I could get out of this and I had a feeling that my balls would never be able to take it. "Okay, I will admit that I'm starting to feel a little hot and bothered."

"Then why don't you join us?" Tamamo asked rubbed her breasts against my back.

I was caught like a rat in a mouse trap, there was no escape…

 **(Oi, summon Astolfo!)**

Oh, right… Fanservice for the story. "Uh, how about I bring in a new friend? I'm sure you girls will love him."

"Oh?" Tamamo asked with a curious look.

I nodded then outstretched my hand towards an empty space on the floor. "Come forth from beyond the Throne. Rise now, Guardian of the Scales!" I commanded as a blood red magic circle appeared on the ground as a figure rose.

The figure was a teenage boy that looked more like a girl with rose pink hair that had a strip of white above his bangs with a long braided ponytail dangling to his back and pink eyes. He was dressed in a cross between a Japanese schoolgirl's uniform and a knight's armor, mainly the gauntlets, boots, and skirt. By his side was a beautiful sword housed in a white and red scabbard. There were also black ribbons in his hair as well.

"Um, Astolfo, right?" I asked. It was still a surprise to see such a cute girl- I mean, boy! That's what I meant, a boy.

"Yeah, that's me." Astolfo said with a smile… WHY THE HELL DID HE LOOK LIKE A GIRL?!

I blinked a few times. "You are really cute." I dumbly admitted.

"Uh, thanks…" Astolfo said unsure.

I walked over to the bishounen boy. "Okay, be straight with me right now, kid. Are you a crossdresser?"

"I am." Astolfo answered.

"Okay then, I figured as much and I'm going to ask you know. Are you straight, bi, or gay?" I questioned.

"I'm straight dammit!" Astolfo shouted.

"Sorry, I just had to ask because well…" I rubbed the back of my head. How are you supposed to tell a crossdressing boy that his fans envisioned him to be a bisexual or somewhat like a homosexual. I would know because I've had the, ugh, pleasure of seeing artwork of him with other Heroic Spirits, male and female. "Nevermind."

"Why was I brought here?" Astolfo asked.

"Uh, I kinda needed some backup, man." I whispered before gesturing behind me.

Astolfo looked behind me to see all of the naked girls before looking at me and gave me an understanding nod.

"Also, due to fanservice, I must have sex with you as well." I quickly told him, breaking the fourth wall a bit.

"What?!" Astolfo shouted.

"Well, come on, kid. Time to meet our destiny!" I boasted with a grin as I dragged Astolfo with me over to the girls. "Hey, ladies, I brought a new boy toy!"

"Huh?" The girls said in surprise.

"Oh, yeah, he's a boy. He just looks so much like a girl that he's easily mistaken as one." I explained. "And his ass will be prodded… by me… with my dick…"

"Oh?" The girls said in more surprise.

"Yeah… Experiment, you know?" I responded. "I'm not gay or anything but… I'm still a bit confused on it so I might be bisexual."

"Oh, we'll have to see." Tamamo said.

"What?" I blurted out in confusion.

"Have you heard of sex changing?" Tamamo asked.

"I've heard of people getting transplants to be men or women." I replied. "So yeah, I have heard."

"There is a quicker way to that." Tamamo said.

"Magic?" I asked.

Tamamo nods her head.

"How would that work?" I questioned.

"It's not that hard. How do you think I made the familiars to make the pool?" Medea asked from the pool as she rests her breasts on the tile.

"Oh, so you could make a female version of him?" I gestured to Astolfo, who despite being known as a motor mouth was being unusually quiet.

"Or make a man a woman and vice versa." Medea answered.

"Then you think you can wait a bit? I don't think Astolfo here has had the pleasure of being intimate with a beautiful woman." I remarked, wrapping an arm around the boy's head, teasing him by giving him a noggie.

"Stop that!" Astolfo complained.

"Alright, kid, alright, calm your tits." I teased him after removing my arm then took a seat on an empty beach chair and began to strip out of my clothing.

"So how shall we serve you, Master?" Sakura asked as she sat next to me.

"I could use a blowjob." Then I glanced at Astolfo. "And he looks like he needs one as well. Him being a virgin and all."

"I can help him." Sakura said before walking over to Astolfo.

"May I help you, Master?" Rin asked as she walked over and kneeled next to me.

"Yes, you may, my dear." I replied, petting her like a cat.

"You remember how I like it?" Rin asked before she begins licking my member.

I nodded. "So start sucking, bitch." I replied. "You'll get your rough pounding soon enough."

"Yes, Master." Rin said before she takes my member into her mouth and began bobbing her head.

I decided to check up on Astolfo, who was blushing ten shades of red as Sakura seductively crawled over to him then gently pushed the bishounen onto an empty beach chair with a cute yelp.

"Are you enjoying this, Master?" Rin asked after taking my member out of her mouth and ran her tongue up and down.

"Of course I am but I'm not the one who should be enjoying this…" I replied before looking back at Astolfo and Sakura.

Sakura was just in the process of finishing taking off Astolfo's clothes before crashing her lips onto his.

From here, I could hear Astolfo release a small moan into Sakura's mouth. Yep, the kid is definitely a virgin.

Suddenly, I felt a familiar sensation in my balls. "Oh shit, about to…" I groaned then grabbed the back of Rin's head and forced her to take my entire length into her mouth as I blasted my unspent load down her throat.

Rin tried to swallow it all but some of my spunk slid down her chin and onto her breasts.

"Ah, that was eight weeks well spent." I muttered before standing up and walking over to the pair on the other seat. When I came up to them, Astolfo had already been stripped of his clothing all the way down to the red… panties… he was wearing.

"Is there something you need, Master?" Sakura asked.

"Actually, I came to watch." I replied, taking a seat to enjoy the show. "Please, continue."

"Are we done, Master?" Rin asked in a sad tone as she rubbed my cum across her breasts.

"Sorry, but I told you, it wasn't about me." I answered with a grin.

"Oh…" Rin moaned in disappointment.

"Don't worry. Later on, we'll have all the fun you want." I winked at her. "So be a good little slut and watch as your sister pleases the little virgin boy."

"Okay." Rin said.

"Good." I turned my attention back to Sakura, who sat in front of Astolfo's seven inch member. I kinda thought he'd be bigger but I suppose you can't win them all. "Alright, Sakura, have a taste of him." I commanded.

"Of course, Master." Sakura said once his panties were removed before she began sucking him off.

Astolfo then started releasing feminine moans from getting his dick sucked off. How cute, the boy's practically putty in Sakura's hands now.

"Master, please." Rin moans.

"I told you to wait." I glared at the girl. "Don't make me repeat myself."

"But I can't." Rin moaned as she gave me a pleading look.

Sighing, I glanced at Medea. "Let's give her a playmate then, shall we?"

"Maybe this will satisfy her." Medea said before creating a duplicate of me.

I thought about it but I decided to be a bit more sinister. "Let's change it up a bit." I leaned to Medea's ear. "How would she liked it if she was fucked by herself?" I suggested.

"Oh?" Medea asked as my duplicate roughly grabs Rin by her hair.

In a snap of Medea's fingers, the duplicate of me turned into Rin only she was packing a little more below the waist. A twelve inch dick hardened to full length.

"Will this do?" Medea asked.

"Most definitely." I answered with a dark grin before giving the Rin duplicate a firm smack on her ass. "Have fun with her." I whispered.

"Of course, Master." The Rin duplicate said as she walked to Rin, who was pinned to the ground as the Rin duplicate slammed its dick into her pussy, causing her to scream.

"Now, where was I?" I muttered to myself. "Oh yes, I was watching a show." I focused back on Sakura dominating poor, little Astolfo.

Soon Astolfo came into Sakura's mouth as she swallows most of it before taking the member out of her mouth and letting the last jets splash onto her face.

I grinned at the display. "Perfect…" I muttered before looking at Medea. "Okay, you can change his sex now." I ordered.

"By your command." Medea said before she waved her hand before a second later Astolfo was transformed with his dick vanishing and breasts forming along with a vagina.

"Excellent work," I said before making the female Astolfo look at me. My Eyes of Lust activating. "Look into my eyes." Astolfo looked before her eyes dimmed.

I rolled her onto her stomach, presenting her ass to me as well as her new virgin slit. "Sakura, experiment on Astolfo's new pussy and tell me how _she_ tastes." I commanded.

Sakura did as she was ordered and licks Alstofo's pussy, causing her to moan in ecstasy as her pussy began to become moisten.

"Well…?" I asked her.

"It's very sweet." Sakura answered, licking her lips.

"Well there is no worries. I can turn anyone male or female. It is reversible and it is permanent." Medea said.

"Good, I'm quite pleased, Medea." I responded, giving the elven woman a good smack on her ass. "Now I get to play as much as I want."

"Is there anything else you need for her?" Medea asked.

"No, that will be all." I replied as I gently moved Sakura out of the way then aligned my dick towards the female Astolfo or Astolfa's vagina. "This may hurt a bit." With no warning, I shoved my full length inside, breaking past her hymen and entering the warm confines of her cunt.

Astolfa screams in pain before I began pounding into her, causing her to moan in pleasure as I slammed into her.

"This is so good!" Astolfa moaned.

"You've never been a girl before but you like dressing as one so…" My thrusting into her tight cunt was already proof enough.

"T-thank you." Astolfa moaned.

"Now take every inch inside of you, little girl." I whispered, nipping her earbuds before drilling inside of her pussy.

Astolfa gasps in pleasure as I continued to pound into her before I turned to see my duplicate and Rin's duplicate giving the real Rin a spitroast while my duplicate slammed into her pussy and held her hands tight.

"Well, hope you enjoy that Rin." I whispered before I jackhammered into Astolfa's cunt.

"Fuck me harder!" Astolfa screamed.

I nodded and thrusted my dick in her as hard as I could, my crown touching the entrance to her new womb.

"This is so good! Please play with my breasts!" Astolfa screamed in pleasure.

My hands snaked towards her moderate breasts, moving the squishy mounds around between my fingers while teasing with her nipples.

Astolfa moans from the feeling as I continued to fuck her and play with her breasts.

"You like that, babe?" I whispered into her ear.

"Yes!" Astolfa moaned.

I smirked. "Well, I'm glad, my dear." My thrusts changed from a fast pace to a deep pounding.

"I'm so close!" Astolfa screamed.

I was as well but my response was a grunt as my hands grasped her tiny waist, my hips moving back and forth as my dick started to swell up, ready to release my seed inside of the girl.

"Are you close, Master? Please cum inside!" Astolfa screamed.

"Alright, take it all, bitch!" I roared as I shot stream after stream of hot jizz into Astolfa's womb, painting her walls white.

Astolfa screams as she came as well, her juices mixing with mine.

After a small thrust or two to make sure all my semen was inside, I pulled my limp dick out. "Ah, much better." I mumbled to myself before giving the tired girl beneath me a small slap on her behind.

"So good…" Astolfa moaned.

"Sorry, but you aren't done yet, babe." I said to her before glancing at Medea. "Give her back her dick but keep her vagina and breasts. I have a rather fun idea for the rest of the girls."

"Okay." Medea said as she gave Astolfa a dick.

"Enlarge it, along with her breasts." I ordered.

Medea did as she was told, enlarging the dick and breasts.

I turned to the rest of the girls, bar Rin who was still being fucked by the two duplicates. "Now, girls, we're going to have ourselves a little game. How many times they can make little Astolfa here cum within four hours." I said with a grin. "You can do anything you want to her as long as you can get her to cum. If you cum yourselves then you're eliminated. The trick is to see who will last longer. Understand?"

"Of course." The girls said before going to Astolfa as they began to fuck her. Each of them taking turns with her cock while others made her eat their pussies and they inturn gobbled Astolfa's pussy.

Me? I left so I could get some much needed sleep on my own damn bed. In a few minutes, I was on my bed sleeping. My dreams being quite pleasant despite the amount of screams and moans I was hearing from the pool house.

* * *

 **A/N: That's it for this chapter. Apologies if all of you Astolfo fans were looking forward to him getting his ass rammed but… I changed it at the last second.**

 **Next Time:** The Holy Virgin of France comes to play after a trip to the beach.

 **Please review and comment but no flames or rude criticisms unless you want to die, mongrels.**

 **Ignore this warning and I just won't care because like Doom marine 54 and any other guest, you're worthless and pathetic in my eyes.**

 **Thank you my loyal supporters.**

 **Peace out, everyone!**


	7. Seventh Claim! French Bikini Virgin Girl

**What's up, everyone! This is GKC here bringing you the next chapter for Fate/sex night.**

 **In this chapter, the hero and his Servants all spend a fun day at the beach then later on, the Holy Virgin of Orleans comes to play.**

 **Now for the disclaimer: I do not own the Fate series. All rights belong to their respective owners.**

 **Now let's get this party started… BEGIN!**

* * *

 **Fate/sex night**

* * *

 **Chapter 7:** Seventh Claim! French Bikini Virgin Girl

* * *

I'm feeling quite happy.

The occasion? Well, I'm taking the girls and Astolfo to the beach. (Had to change the kid back to a boy after his little fuck fest) So I'm hoping that I'll actually spend a nice relaxing day with no troubles at all.

There was a problem though, my car could only seat four so I had to trade it in to get a freaking bus instead. A pain in the ass in the money department but I got a good deal on it. There was also the fact I had to buy new swimsuits for each of the Servants along with Rin and Sakura, another big chomp in my freaking bank account. The next Servant I summon better be rich at least because I can't get a job right now when I'm in the middle of college classes.

While packing my bags for the beach trip, I briefly wondered if the future would be good to me. Well, I'll make the future my own because it's my life and no one can take that from me.

Anyways, I had all my bags packed and made my way downstairs to meet up with the others. Making sure to secure my wallet, phone, and keys in my pockets. It was gonna be a hot day so I went with a more summer-related outfit consisting of a plain white shirt, black gym shorts, and white tennis shoes.

"Hey dude! You ready to go?" Nexus called.

"Remind me why you're here again?" I questioned.

"You don't know how to drive a bus and I have experience driving a bus." Nexus answered.

Great, just flipping great. "How would you know? You've never seen me even drive a bus." I countered.

"I was a bus aide and I even drove buses as a job at one point." Nexus answered almost instantly.

"You're just doing this to see the girls in swimsuits." I deadpanned.

"That and it's been years since I've been to a beach. Eight years actually." Nexus said as he was lost in memory.

"Okay, snap out of it, man." I said, snapping my fingers in front of his face.

"Sorry." Nexus said snapping out of it.

I turned to call out the others. "Everyone! Time to go!"

"Let's get going." Nexus said as he boarded the bus.

The Servants, Sakura, and Rin boarded the bus as well, carrying their own bags while I went up last after locking the doors to my house.

"Alright welcome aboard everyone. Next stop is the beach. Please keep your hands and feet inside the vehicle at all times and enjoy the ride." Nexus said before he began driving.

As we passed the town, my thoughts went back to what the next Servant to be summoned would be. "I wonder who will come forth next?" I muttered to myself.

"Hey dude I have a question." Nexus said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"You managed to get enough swimwear right? In case Medea and Medusa get into another fight?" Nexus asked.

"Yep, even spares as well." I replied while bringing up a bag containing the spare swimsuits.

"That's good at least." Nexus said with a sigh of relief.

"Now focus on the fucking road!" I shouted comically.

"What do you think I've been doing all this time!" Nexus shouted back with his head somehow growing comically with his eyes all white and fire shooting out of his mouth.

"Probably thinking pervy thoughts!" I retorted.

"Hey I'm not a pervert like my perverted dick of an uncle. Just be glad it was me here instead of him." Nexus said before we both shudder in disgust… Nexus's uncle was the worst kind of perv.

"Okay, that we can agree on." I muttered.

"So anyway how has everything been going?" Nexus asked.

"Meh, it's been good. Got a new Servant if you hadn't noticed him." I gestured to Astolfo, who waved with a grin while sitting next to Tamamo.

Nexus looked through the rear view mirror before looking back at the road saying. "I have absolutely no idea how to respond to that."

"I'll tell you one thing. He was a screamer when Medea changed his sex that one time and for the rest of the night as well." I shrugged.

"I really didn't want to know that." Nexus muttered.

"Oh, go fuck yourself!" I flipped him off while waiting for the rest of the trip till we arrive at the beach.

"Sorry if I gave you the wrong impression but sometimes I say things without thinking. It's sort of a random thing that happens from time to time." Nexus said with an apologetic look.

I scoffed at that. "Whatever, just drive us to the beach."

"Well there is a small problem." Nexus said as the bus came to a stop, "We're here."

Motherfucker…

"Okay, everybody! Let's disembark!" I told the Servants, Rin, and Sakura.

"Right!" They all said with smiles before they exit the bus.

Once I left the large vehicle, I breathed in the ocean air. Ahh, it smelled of salt water, sun, and tanning lotion. I reached into my pockets and brought out the small notecard with the address for the beach house my parents' friends managed to lent me. "Okay, the beach house should be this way."

"You know I'm surprised you even have a beach house unless Medea had familiars make it." Nexus said as he was helping with carrying the bags.

"Nope, my parents' old military buddies owned it and now they're lending it to me." I replied, leading the group to the house. "So it's completely borrowed right now so don't break anything."

"Why? We can just fix it unless their photos." Nexus said.

"No, they are not easily replaced. I promised the owners that nothing would be broken. So if you break it, you buy it." I stated firmly. "That goes for all of you." I glanced at the others.

"Okay." Everyone said.

I nodded then opened the front door to led the others inside.

"Wow… They really know how to have a place set up." Nexus muttered.

"That's not all." I gestured to the back door that led to the balcony to overlook the sea. "They even installed a jacuzzi."

"... Damn…"

"In any case, let's get our swimsuits on and go for a swim!" I cheered with enthusiasm.

"Let's go." Nexus said as he walked off.

Each of the girls along with Astolfo went into separate rooms to change into their new swimsuits while I just entered the master bedroom to get on a pair of black and red swimming trunks with a black shirt and a pair of black flip-flops.

"So how hot do you think the girls will look?" Nexus asked from the next room.

I rolled my eyes at the obvious answer. "Did you want that response or for me to say it sarcastically?"

"Honestly no." Nexus said.

"Good, now come on. They should be done by now." I informed him, leaving the bedroom.

Nexus came out of his room wearing a pair of red swim trunks and a pair of black and blue flip-flops.

Astolfo, despite his crossdressing ways, decided to wear a pair of pink and white swim trunks, a white tube top that showed his midriff, and white sandals.

"Well holy shit." Nexus muttered as he was slack jawed because of what he saw what came after Astolfo.

Arturia was dressed in a white two-piece bikini with small blue bows near the panty area. Medusa was in a black two-piece that revealed her curvy body and a nice amount of her cleavage while her hair is tied in a braided ponytail. Tamamo wore a more skimpier white two-piece that showed much of her cleavage. Medea had on a purple one-piece that hugged her curves and breasts quite well. Artoria Alter wore a grey two-piece that barely covered her lower modesty or her breasts. Saber Alter had on a black one-piece. Nero had on a rather strange red two-piece that crossed over her breasts and lower modesty. Scathath was in a wine colored one-piece with an opening around her abdomen. Rin wore a black-red two-piece that was much more modest than the others. Sakura wore a pink two-piece that went great with her figure and large bust.

"I have figuratively lost my tongue…" Nexus muttered.

"My God…" Astolfo's mouth comically dropped to the ground.

Me? It was just like any other day. "Okay, let's go."

"I have the balls and nets ready." Nexus said holding up a volleyball.

"I've got the tanning lotion!" Tamamo stated with vigor.

"Then I have the towels and beach umbrellas." I said, hefting up the items in my arms.

"And I also have the stove ready so let's go while the sun is still out." Nexus said with a grin.

For the next few hours, we all enjoyed the sun and the waters. Some of the girls would play volleyball while others would work on their tan. Tamamo even tried to get me to rub tanning lotion on her back which I graciously accepted. Astolfo was on a tube in the water, soaking up the sun.

While I was laying on my towel, I suddenly began to hear Sakura cry out in fright. I sat up with a jolt then notice that Sakura and Rin were being harassed by three jocks that go to my college. The leader among them was the bastard who slept with my girlfriend, Brian Ordian.

"Son of a shit weasel." Nexus silently growled as he was cooking some burgers.

I stood up on my feet and marched over to the pubescent jackass who decided to hit on my girls. "What the fuck are you doing here, you muscle-bounded pissant?!" I shouted at him, getting in front of Rin and Sakura.

"Fuck off Christine, I'm trying to talk to these sexy babes." Brian said purposely calling me a woman.

My anger boiled beyond anything I ever felt and in my rage, I lashed out. My fist struck home at his nose with a satisfying crack.

"Ow! You fucking bitch!" Brian growled as he threw a fist at me and it made contact with the left side of my face.

I gritted my teeth at the stinging pain. It would most likely bruise but I didn't care, I wanted to hurt this bastard. I threw my right foot out to hit Brian's stomach.

Brian grabbed the leg that was still connected with his stomach before kicking my remaining leg out from under me where he slammed his foot into my chest only for him to be pushed off my by both Rin and Sakura.

"Bitches!" Brian growled before punching Sakura in the face and knocking her down.

When my eyes witnessed that action, I was practically screaming bloody murder when I pounced on the bastard then started wailing on his face. My fists slamming into his skull, eyes wide with untold fury, and blood grazing upon my knuckles.

"Chris stop!" Rin screamed as she pulled me off after two minutes of punching Brian.

"Let go! I'm gonna kill this son of a bitch!" I shouted, trying to break out of the Tohsaka heir's grip.

"Chris, please stop!" Rin cried and I could feel her tears damping my shirt.

Eventually, I managed to calm down. My gaze trailing down to the unconscious, bruised face of Brian. My knuckles dripping with blood. I didn't know if it was either mine or his but I didn't really care.

"I suggest you assholes get going." Nexus said as he helped Sakura back onto her feet, who had a bruise on her cheek.

"Why the hell should we do anything you bastards say?!" Brian growled before spitting out the remains of one of his teeth.

"Well we'll call the cops and who do you think they'll believe? A beaten jock who is dumber than a pack of shit or an innocent girl who was attacked by said jock?" Nexus asked as he glared at the jocks.

"Or would like my fists to reintroduce themselves to your face?" I growled.

"This isn't over!" Brian growled as he and his goons… minions?... whatever left.

I released a breath then winced when my swollen cheek began to sting once more.

Nexus hands me an ice pack which I accept and place it against the wound while he also gave Sakura an ice pack.

"I'm going back inside." I muttered, turning on my heel towards the beach house.

"I'll come with you." Sakura whispered with a bit of a hiss as she applied the ice pack to her bruise.

"Me too." Rin said worried about her sister.

Followed by the two sisters, I entered the house and sat at the dining table. The ice pack numbing the pain on my cheek as I buried my face into my other hand. I had no idea that I could be so vicious to people…

"Are you okay?" Sakura asked.

I casted a sideways glare at her. "Do I fucking look okay?"I hissed.

Sakura flinched at the tone of my voice before I take a calming breath.

"Sorry, it's just…" I look away from them, focusing more on the floor. "That guy is the reason my ex and I broke up."

"At least you have us." Rin said with a smile.

I smiled in return. "Point there."

Rin kisses me on the lips which I return while pressing her breasts against my chest.

Once we broke for air, I smirked at the twin-tailed girl. "My, my, aren't you feisty today."

"I am what I am." Rin said with a smirk of her own.

I give her a gentle tap on her rear. "And I like that about you, my little heiress." I grinned.

Rin kisses me once again and added her tongue into it as well as our hands began roaming.

I leaned into her ear after breaking from our kiss. "Are you sure you want to do this right now? Sakura might get jealous." I whispered.

"How about we invite her to join?" Rin whispered.

"Now you're speaking my language, babe." I grinned saucily at her.

"Can I?" Sakura asked.

"Why of course you can, Sakura." I replied as I stepped towards her and fondled her breasts with one hand.

Sakura moans as her breasts were fondled.

Rin grins in pure lust before she smashed her lips to Sakura's as well as mashing their breasts together.

My hand snaked down to Sakura's waist, slipping inside her bikini until I found her clit nestled between my middle and index fingers.

Sakura moans at the feeling of my fingers brushing against her clit.

With a grin, I went down further as my fingers were moist from the wetness coming from the purple-haired girl's cunt. "Now, Sakura-chan, here's the first finger." I whispered then inserted my index finger inside her womanhood.

Sakura stops the kiss and moans in bliss only for Rin to capture her lips once more.

My other hand went into Rin's bikini sling, my fingers rubbing against her slit. I inserted another finger into Sakura's cunt.

Both sisters moan in pleasure at the touch of my fingers.

Before I could take it further, the Heaven's Feel I harbored began to react once more. "Huh?" I gasped in surprise as the red marking appeared on my flesh.

A blood red summoning circle appeared in the middle of the living room from the kitchen, a new Servant rising from beyond the Throne of Heroes.

"Huh?" Both Rin and Sakura gasped as they saw who was summoned this time.

The Servant was a woman with long blonde hair in a braid and violet eyes wearing a black dress with bits of armor, a long dark purple skirt, black stockings, silver gauntlets, black boots covered with silver armor, and what could be described as a tiara. She also had a large bust that seemed to be similar if not bigger than Sakura's own.

"By your summons, I have answered. I am Servant Ruler, a mediator for the Holy Grail War." The woman introduced with a French accent.

"You are…" I pointed a finger at her with disbelieving eyes. "Jeanne D'arc!"

"I am." Jeanne said with a nod.

"Why the hell are you here?!" I exclaimed.

"I answered your summons…" Jeanne froze because of what was in front of her.

Right, I still had my hands in both sisters' panties. "Before you say anything, it's exactly what it looks like."

Jeanne blushes and spins around whispering, "Why was I summoned during such an act?"

With a mischievous grin, I snuck up behind the woman then leaned near her ear. "Whatcha thinking about?" I said in her ear.

"I'm not thinking about anything!" Jeanne said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Uh huh, that's what they all say." I muttered before slapping Jeanne's rear end playfully. "Lighten up, beautiful."

Jeanne yelps in surprise and her cheeks blush a beet red before she spins around and glares at me.

I merely give her a cheeky grin. "What's the matter? Can't take a compliment? By the way, you've got a nice ass. Round and firm with just the right amount of bounce."

"Keep your perverted thoughts to yourself!" Jeanne said with the blush still on her cheeks.

My response was a small pout. "Man, you're such an uptight bitch. I thought you were more professional but you're a total tsundere."

"And you are a child in a man's body." Jeanne shot back, getting her blush under control.

"At least I didn't die because my own country couldn't handle the fact a woman saved their sorry asses." I retorted harshly.

Jeanne has a sad look on her face and looks away before she walks off.

Okay, that was a low blow even for me. Goddammit, why did I say that? Left with no choice, I followed after the Ruler-class Servant.

She didn't go far, I found her leaning over the balcony railings while the sun was beginning to set. I could see her shoulders trembling, my eyes couldn't tell if she was crying or laughing at something. Most definitely the former rather than the latter.

"Why?" Jeanne whispered to no one in particular.

"Why what?" I asked, snapping her out of whatever was bothering her.

"Why would you care?" Jeanne asked not looking at me.

I blinked. "Because I was out of line for what I said."

"But you were right." Jeanne whispered before she holds herself.

I shook my head. "No, it was not my place to remind you of the past."

"How can I not when I see that memory every time I sleep?" Jeanne asked with her voice breaking.

I scratched the back of my head then placed my hand on top of her head, giving her my most reassuring grin. "It's alright."

Jeanne turns her head to look at me with her eyes red and puffy with tears streaming down her cheeks, "How is it alright?"

"Because now you can have a new life." I stated firmly. "You've been given a new body. One that can cry, laugh, and get mad at things. You're living right now on this earth."

Jeanne didn't know what to say so the only thing that came to mind was to wrap her arms around me and cry into my shoulder.

"There, there." I cooed, patting her back as I tried to calm her down. "It's going to be okay, Jeanne. Just let it all out."

Jeanne just continued to cry as two minutes passed before she calmed down.

After breaking away from her, I placed my hands on my waist then gave her a bigger grin. "You know what you need right now?" I asked.

"What?" Jeanne asked in confusion.

"A dip in the jacuzzi." I answered before hearing the front door open. "After dinner is made and everyone has eaten."

"Hey are you three alright?" Nexus asked.

"We're good." I responded, entering back inside with Jeanne following behind me. "Just had to talk is all."

"Alright so what do you want to eat?" Nexus asked.

I thought about it and I think it should be something we all could eat. "I'm in the mood for pizza." I replied.

"So Barro's or Pizza Hut? Or should we just make them?" Nexus asked.

"Just order from Pizza Hut, making them takes too long." I replied as I stretched.

"Roger that." Nexus said.

While Nexus was ordering the pizza, I introduced Jaune to the other Servants. At first, some of the girls were a bit jealous by how big the French girl's bust outmatched their own while others just smiled and waved.

After introductions, the girls took turns using the showers after swimming in the ocean waters, myself included. At that time, the pizzas arrived and Nexus had to pay for it all. Hah, serves him right, the smartass.

"If you're thinking about me in a negative way be sure to remember what I did to Brian… oh wait you weren't there." Nexus said as he sat the pizzas down.

"Man, shut up." I said, reaching in the cabinets then bringing out some paper plates.

"You actually won't believe what he did." Medusa said with a bit of laughter as she grabbed a slice of pizza.

"I can imagine." I deadpanned while setting the plates out to the girls then took my own to grab two slices of cheese pizzas.

"I wonder if it got onto the news?" Nexus muttered as he took a bite of his pizza.

"Let's check." I said as Rin uses the remote to flick on the television.

"-and the Steelers won with thirty two to the Rednecks thirty. Now in other news a young college student was arrested today for illegal drug and weapons possession. This student's name is Brian Ordian. He was caught after police were called after he assaulted two girls and another student. The drugs in his possession were meth, cocaine, and morphine while the weapons he had was an AK-47 and a military issue M16." Said an anchorman.

"You framed him?" I questioned my guy friend.

"Well to be fair he assaulted Rin and Sakura and not to mention beat you up. The call was me but I just did the assault call while Medea here used magic to make the weapons and drugs." Nexus said with an uncaring shrug.

All he received was my inquisitive stare. "She can't even create weapons or drugs like that!"

"Fine I asked her to steal them from a dude who was in possession of both the drugs and the weapons." Nexus relented.

"What the fuck, dude!?" I exclaimed in irritation.

"Come on he was a dick and prison might do him some good." Nexus said.

"It does not! Prison does not do anybody good!" I shouted comically. "And another thing, I can handle my own damn problems! I don't need a babysitter!"

"We're not your babysitters. And besides I was doing it more for everyone he's bullied than you." Nexus said with a bit of grief and regret in his voice.

"I wasn't talking about the girls, I meant you!" I corrected harshly. "You always do this! Treating me like a fucking kid, I can handle my own battles. I'm not some freshman in high school!"

"We're sorry. We just don't want anything bad to happen to you again." Tamamo said with tears brimming in her eyes.

"Tammy, come on, I would never get mad at any of you girls." I told her.

"I'm just so scared of losing you again!" Tamamo cried as she wrapped her arms around me and had her face in my neck as she cried.

"Calm down, I'm not going anywhere." I soothed the crying kitsune.

"Thank you." Tamamo whispered.

I nodded then gently pushed her away. We all ate in silence for the rest of dinner.

"Anyone want to say anything?" Nexus asked.

No one responded.

"How is everyone fitting in?" Nexus asked.

"Quite well." Arturia answered, munching on her eighth piece of pizza.

"Anyone wanting to do anything after dinner?" Nexus asked.

"I'm taking a dip in the jacuzzi after this." I replied.

"Well I could shoot off some fireworks." Nexus shrugged.

"You do that." I stood up from my seat, threw away my trash, and headed for the outdoor jacuzzi while dragging Jeanne along with me.

"Why are you… never mind." Nexus said as he walked off.

After leading the French woman into a changing room so she could wear a more suitable outfit for being in the hot tub, I decided to enter it myself. The moment my foot stepped into the hot water, it was fucking heaven. Arranging myself to sit at the far end was quite good as well. Ah, this is nice.

Jeanne came in a second later and sighs in relief.

When I caught sight of her, Jeanne let her hair down and was in a light purple bikini two-piece. It went well in a snug fashion.

I let out a wolf whistle. "Damn, I knew you were hot before but now you're straight up sexy." I complimented.

"Don't say such things." Jeanne squeaked with a blush.

"Oh, you're so cute when you blush." I teased with a grin.

Jeanne just looked away with her blush increasing.

Deciding she had enough of teasing, I decided to make some light conversation. "So how are you enjoying your new life?"

"It's okay. It will just take some time getting used to all this." Jeanne answered.

I nodded then leaned back to look up at the sky. It was filled with stars and a clear view of the full moon. "Beautiful night, right?"

"Yes it is." Jeanne said with a small smile.

There was silence between us for a few seconds as we soaked in the water.

"So this might be inappropriate but…" I glanced at her. "Can I kiss you?"

"What?!" Jeanne was caught completely off guard by the question.

"Can I kiss you." I repeated.

"Why would you say something like that?" Jeanne asked failing to control her blush.

"Because I like you." I leaned in towards her face with a sly grin. "I like you a lot."

Jeanne blushed harder and felt her heart beating uncontrollably.

"So you gonna sit there and stutter like a nervous high school girl or you gonna pucker up?" I teased.

"I-I can't! I just can't!" Jeanne said as she turns around holding herself.

"Oh for God's sake! Stop being such a good little nun and just think! How do you think you came into this world? Your parents did the _do_ because they loved each other so is it wrong for just one little fucking kiss!?" I exclaimed in annoyance.

"B-but it's wrong!" Jeanne said unsure.

Okay, this was getting ridiculous. I might as well show her what I'm talking about. Taking the initiative, I captured Jeanne's lips with my own.

Jeanne's eyes widen as she was caught completely off guard and she tried to pull back but I held her in place before she caved in then closed her eyes, kissing me back.

The kiss lasted for two minutes before we broke for breath. She was a bit sloppy with her kiss but that would change in the future. "Now do you understand?" I asked with a sly smirk. "It felt nice, didn't it?"

"I-I guess it was." Jeanne said with a blush.

I snaked my hand around her back then brought her close, ignoring the cute yelp she released. "Then are you willing to be more adventurous?" I questioned as her breasts press against my chest.

"Um…" Jeanne blushed a dark red at how close they were.

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle." I whispered, placing my left hand on her breasts then slowly rotating the mound around.

Jeanne gasps in surprise before it turned into moans of pleasure.

"My, my, you're quite sensitive." I smirked, slipping my hand inside to feel the flesh beneath the fabric.

Jeanne just blushed in embarrassment as she continued to moan, lightly biting her lip to try and stem from releasing any more.

I removed her bikini top before she could notice then gave her hardened nipples a slow but tentative lick.

Jeanne gasped in surprise as I lick and suck on her nipples.

My right hand slips down into her panties, brushing against her virgin slit. With a quick flick, my index finger entered inside of her core.

"Wait!" Jeanne said unsure as she struggled to stop me.

"It's too late now." I whispered. "Don't worry, it'll feel good in a few seconds." The statement coming clear when I began to pump my finger in Jeanne's vagina.

"It's not that…" Jeanne said as she looked down and I followed her eyes down to my trunks.

My dick was rock hard and was rubbing against Jeanne's leg. "Oh, that's what you meant." I muttered before removing my trunks then tossing them away. "There we go."

Jeanne blushed as she saw how long it was and couldn't say a word.

"I know. A lot of girls are speechless about the length." I joked then sat back down to present it to her. "Want to taste it?"

Jeanne just blushed before nodding her head.

I leaned back so that the crown of my penis was poking out of the water. "Well, you can start sucking now."

Jeanne just leans forward and gives my crown an experimental lick before putting it all into her mouth.

Oh man, she's going down on my dick like its a friggin popsicle. Her tongue twirling around the length just felt too fucking awesome! I'm amazed I didn't blow my load right then and there.

Jeanne moans as she continued to suck me despite some water getting in her way before finally I felt my balls tighten up.

"Oh man, about to…" With a groan, I filled the Holy Virgin's mouth full of my semen and quite possibly shot some down her throat. That's kind of embarrassing, can't believe I came so quick like that.

Jeanne pulled my dick out of her mouth before small bits of my cum splattered onto her face.

"Holy shit, for a virgin, you're actually quite good at this." I panted after coming over my orgasm.

"Thank you." Jeanne said with a blush on her face as she wiped the cum off her face and licked it off her fingers.

"Okay then, remove your bikini bottoms and bend over on the seat." I told her, the hardness of my cock still stiff.

Jeanne blushed and slowly pulled her bikini bottom down to reveal her nether region which looked very smooth.

"Nice…" I licked my lips at the sight then turned her around and bent her over so her chest was lying on the wooden floor from the hot tub.

"Is it going to hurt?" Jeanne asked, scared.

"Only for a little bit. It'll pass away soon but if it hurts too much then tell me and I'll stop." I replied, aligning my dick to her entrance then began to slowly enter inside.

Jeanne whimpers as I enter before I stop as the tip of my dick reached a barrier.

"Are you ready?" I asked.

"No." Jeanne said unsure as she was scared.

"Relax and just trust me. I promise that it will be over soon." I whispered then with a quick thrust, I broke past her hymen.

Jeanne screams in pain as she gripped the edges of the jacuzzi tightly as tears slid down her cheeks.

I lean down and plant a reassuring kiss on her cheek. There was a trickle of blood leaving her cunt which mixed with the warm water. I allowed her to adjust to my length.

"It hurts so bad!" Jeanne cried.

"I know, just relax. Here, let's try this position." I gently moved her around so that she was sitting on my lap with her arms around my neck. "It'll be over soon." I rubbed her back to sooth her.

Jeanne continued to cry before the pain slowly faded.

"Are you okay now?" I asked her, kissing away her tears.

"Yes, I'm okay." Jeanne gasped.

I nodded then began to slowly thrust inside of her vice grip pussy.

Jeanne gasps and moans as I slid in and out of her.

The feeling of her once virgin slit wrapped around my cock just felt so right. Like she was made for me but that would be a bit too crazy. In any case, I placed my hands on her hips and gently pushed her up and down on my stiff member.

"W-what is this feeling?" Jeanne moaned.

"Your body is telling you that it's starting to feel good." I whispered before sucking on her nipples from her large perky breasts.

Jeanne gasps and moans in ecstasy as I suckle on her nipples and slid my length into her tight snatch.

Up and down, up and down. It was a repeated tempo I knew quite well especially when I picked up speed. I could feel her pussy clench around me like a tight glove as my hands squeezed her breasts.

"It's so good!" Jeanne moaned.

Damn right it is! Despite my thrusting, Jeanne was bucking against me by placing her hands on my chest and riding me like a bloody horse. "Fucking Jesus…" I groaned as I pumped into her faster.

Jeanne continued to moan as I thrust deeper inside of her core.

God, she's almost got me reaching my limit. I need to mark her as mine! She's mine!

In a quick flash, my teeth sank into Jeanne's neck. A bloody mark left behind that signified her as my female and no one else's.

Jeanne continued to moan despite the pain in her neck before screaming in bliss.

There was a slight coating of juices on my lap. She must have orgasmed before I could but the smell of her sex was enough to drive me insane. I gripped her shoulders and started jackhammering into Jeanne's cunt, the crown of my dick prodding the entrance to her womb.

Jeanne moans as I continued to drill into her.

"I-I can't go on!" Jeanne moaned.

I couldn't either, I was about to reach my own climax as well. For two minutes I fucked her as fast and as hard as I could until finally I busted my nut inside of her, painting her inner walls white and filling her womb with my cum.

Jeanne screams in pleasure before she goes limp, breathing heavily and unable to move a muscle.

I relaxed in the hot tub, breathing heavily after releasing my seed inside of my latest lover. I felt so tired right now that I could barely move. "That felt awesome…" I muttered to myself.

"I've never done anything like this." Jeanne said lightly after she felt my seed enter her womanhood.

"Well, I guess people won't call you the Holy Virgin anymore." I joked.

"They took that away from me the moment I died." Jeanne whispered.

"Okay, I don't really want to know why you say that but whatever." I muttered.

"Well I died and now I have a new life so I can't be called a Holy Virgin from now on." Jeanne said lightly before she hisses a bit as she touched the part of her neck that I bit.

"Sorry about that." I rubbed my cheek in embarrassment.

"It's okay." Jeanne said.

I sighed in relief then checked my hands to see that they were starting to prune. "We should get out before we shrivel up in here."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Jeanne agreed.

My hand reached out to grab a towel only to feel nothing but air. That was when I noticed two things: I forgot the towels and our swimwear was a few feet at the back door. "Fuck…" I cursed.

"This won't be good." Jeanne muttered.

"I gotta risk it." I grumbled, stepping out of the hot tub then snuck inside the house.

Jeanne just stayed in the jacuzzi feeling self conscious despite the act we did.

Sneaking in was the easy part, the hard part would have to be getting past the eyes of several Heroic Spirits that could potentially kill you. The nearest bathroom was in the kitchen and that's something I do not want to risk if they were still eating in there so the only choice remaining was the one up the stairs near a bedroom.

"What is this?" A familiar voice said behind me.

I mentally cursed before slowly turning my head around. "Hey…"

Standing behind me was Rin who was still in her bikini with a surprised look on her face.

"Uh… I can explain!" I quickly voiced while covering myself.

"Explain what? That you were in the jacuzzi with Jeanne naked and had sex?" Rin asked.

I blinked in shock. "Okay, I can't explain." I answered. The situation suddenly turned awkward. "I'm just gonna… Go and grab some towels."

"Just go." Rin said with a sigh.

My feet quickly scrambled up to the bathroom as I hastily grabbed two towels. I wrapped one around my waist then marched down to hand the other to Jeanne.

"Thank you." Jeanne said with a smile as she accepts the towel.

"You're welcome. Also I think the others may have heard us." I informed her.

"I did scream kind of loud." Jeanne muttered with a blush on her cheeks.

"Well, no one can fault a woman for screaming during their first time." I pointed out.

Jeanne nods her head in embarrassment as she covered herself.

"In any case, I'm glad I was your first time." I said. After all, who could say that they banged Joan of Arc? No one except me! Booyah!

"Uh… do you think anyone else heard it?" Jeanne asked with her blush getting redder.

"Oh, most definitely. If Rin heard us then you can believe that the others did as well." Came my reply as I recovered my trunks.

"What?!" Jeanne shouted in surprise.

"Meh, it's not really a surprise. I mean, I did it with the others as well." I admitted.

"So…" Jeanne left it hanging with a large blush on her face.

"Yeah…" I confirmed her hesitance with a nod. "Come on, let's head inside. I need a shower."

"Okay." Jeanne agreed.

After Jeanne and I went back inside, we both had to use the shower in the master bedroom since apparently the girls occupied the others. I was starting to think that they were conspiring against me especially Astolfo and Nexus.

"That was nice." Jeanne said as she dried herself off.

I was dressed in a pair of black sweatpants with a white shirt. "I suppose it was despite the fact we had to share it." I replied.

"It was helpful at least." Jeanne said with a small blush.

"I still find it convenient that for some reason, all of the other bathrooms were occupied." I muttered.

"Why is that?" Jeanne asked.

I shrugged. "No idea but it doesn't matter in the end." I flopped onto the king-sized bed, my body soaking up in the cushy mattress. "Besides, I'm freaking tired right now."

"I can bet." Jeanne said with a smile.

That sorta brought a chuckle from me as I glanced at her. "You want to sleep with me tonight?" I asked.

"Sure." Jeanne said with the smile still on her face.

I scoot over to make room for Jeanne, she was wearing a spare blue nightdress that Arturia had with her. Guess how much that fucking thing cost… along with the girls' clothing. Anyway besides that, I had to admit that she looked both beautiful and cute in that nightie.

"This is nice." Jeanne whispered as she lied next to me.

"Yeah, it is." I whispered back, wrapping my arm around her to bring her closer to me.

I looked down at her only to find that she was sleeping more soundly against my chest. My hand went up then with a snap of my fingers the lights in the bedroom turn off.

Sleep came upon me soon after, a grin crossing its way to my face.

* * *

 **A/N: That's it for this chapter. Also I have an announcement, near the end of May, I will be moving back to the US in Texas and by the start of Fall is when I'll be going to college. So I'm trying to get things done as fast as I can. Also, I will be doing a new story on Fate/stay night that's similar to a fighting competition like UFC, MMA, etc. I'm still debating on the title name but I've already got the summary ready. The trailer for this will be up soon but I've had to write this all night so it might take a while.**

 **A young inspiring street fighter dreams of competing in the world's greatest fighting tournament known as the 'Holy Grail Wars' but his path to being a champion is fraught with drama, despair, and blood when he must survive the fighters of the criminal underworld.**

 **Next Time:** Rin meets her European rival, Luvia. Both try to prove who is the better lover for our hero but will he be able to handle it?

 **Please review and comment but no flames or rude criticisms unless you want to die, mongrels.**

 **Ignore this warning and I just won't care because like Doom marine 54 and any other guest, you're worthless and pathetic in my eyes.**

 **Thank you my loyal supporters.**

 **Peace out, everyone!**


	8. AN: Terrible News and Message

**Hello, everyone. It's GKC here bringing you some… bad news…**

 **Last night, my grandmother passed away from cancer. Doctors said she was in a lot of pain and couldn't hold on since the chemical treatments didn't work so she…**

 **I'm gonna keep this brief, I'm really upset right now and I don't feel the need to deal with a prick named Doom Marine 54's bullshit right now.**

 **My family is already going through a tough time and you have the fucking balls to start insulting my stories right now when one of my loved ones is dead! You better hope I never find you because I swear to God Almighty that I will fucking kill you!**

 **I'm tired of being insulted by your childish tantrums since you can't grow the fuck up and move on. People like you piss me off because you're nothing but scum. Worthless, degrading scum that deserves to just burn.**

 **Think of this as getting a rise out of me if you will but just know this... No one knows you or gives a shit about you, Doom Marine. I don't give a shit, my reviewers don't give a shit, other writers don't give a shit, no one gives a flying fuck about you! What? Did mommy and daddy not love you enough when you were little? Are you taking your little tantrums out on writers because you yourself are a crappy one?**

 **You may not know this now but I'm fucking laughing at you. Every kiddy insult you send me is just hilarious and quite pitiful. Oh, that's right, none of them are even on there because I delete them. Wiping your existence away with every click just like I did your original account~**

 **So go on! Keep this little game going on. I'll still be kicking you down and watching squirm like the worthless insect you are.**

 **If you can't handle being outcasted by everyone then just put yourself out of your misery. It'll be easy for a little prick like you.**

 **Oh, and do fix your grammar. It looks like something a five year old types, actually, a five year old would be better than you at least.**

 **Besides that, to all my fans and fellow writers, I'm going through a terrible ordeal. I might not write for a few days due to my grandmother's death. I'd appreciate it if you'd send me your support.**

 **Thank you and peace out, everyone!**


	9. Eighth Claim! East meets West!

**What's up, everyone! This is GKC here bringing you the next chapter for Fate/sex night.**

 **In this chapter, the hero and his Servants all go for a hike to see a meteor shower until they receive an unlikely guest in the form of Rin's family rival.**

 **Now for the disclaimer: I do not own the Fate series. All rights belong to their respective owners.**

 **Now let's get this party started… BEGIN!**

* * *

 **Fate/sex night**

* * *

 **Chapter 8:** Eighth Claim! East meets West!

Our vacation at the beach was quite fun especially when we have Jeanne here joining in as well. Although, she was another addition to my harem as it turns out, she was still a good friend to consult with.

Currently, it was movie night. Actually, I'd call it a literal hell especially when you have different women asking which genre to watch. It was a nightmare for a guy especially with the numerous snacks Nexus and I had to buy. The biggest pain in the ass of buying snacks is getting enough to satisfy the bottomless pit known as Arturia Pendragon.

"My poor wallet…" I muttered in disdain, looking at the emptiness inside. "That's the last time I pay for practically everything for that girl."

"What is wrong with you?" Rin asked Arturia.

The blonde King shrugged. "I just like to eat."

"I feel sorry for your cooks back during your time. Having to fill that pit you call a stomach…" I said, a look of mild annoyance on my face.

"Are we certain she's even human?" Rin asked curiously.

"I've been starting to question it quite a lot these last few months." I replied then decided to put in a horror movie.

"What movie are we watching?" Arturia asked curiously.

I slowly turned to look at the girls, a creepy smile on my face. "A little something I like to call 'Nightmare on Elm Street'." I told them.

"What is it about?" Rin asked.

"Oh, you'll see." I informed them as I sat in my spot on the large couch, popping the top on a bottle of root beer.

"Is there anything we should be concerned about?" Medusa asked.

I pondered if I should at least warn them about a few of the jumpscares. "Nah, just don't close your eyes."

Medusa raised an eyebrow before she nods her head then they focused on the tv as the movie began.

For the next two hours, I sat in my seat with a grin. Glancing every second to see the terrified looks on each of the girls' faces. For all their strength as Heroic Spirits and Magus, Freddy Kruger still strikes fear in the hearts of many.

Rin screams in fright and holds onto me, closing her eyes tightly in fright.

Once the last part of the movie came, the entirety of the girls either shrieked or clinged onto me. Yep, thank you, Freddy for helping me once again. After that, the credits began to roll.

"Is it over?" Rin asked fearful.

"Yep, you can let go of me now." I answered.

"Thank you." Rin said with a small blush.

I chuckled. "Well, I'll admit. It was pretty funny to see the looks on all of your faces. Who would've guessed that Heroic Spirits and two Magus would be scared of a simple fictional movie character."

They all blush in embarrassment while Sakura just poked her fingers together.

"I-it wasn't that bad!" Rin said as she tried to put up a stern look despite the fear evident on her face as well as the embarrassed blush on her face.

I bring up the movie case and the result was instantaneous. All of the girls scream in horror at the picture of Freddy Kruger. "Uh huh, Freddy and I beg to differ."

"Shut up!" Rin shouted in fear and embarrassment.

"Oh relax, the guy's not even real." I assured them.

"How should we know that?" Jeanne asked in concern.

I sighed. "Because that's what entertainment is. Not everything is as you see it. So there's nothing to be scared of since this guy is just a fake." I gestured to the movie case.

"O-okay." Sakura stuttered.

"Let's head off to bed, everyone. It's already past midnight." I said, checking the time.

"Is there time for fun?" Rin asked seductively.

"Meh, I don't see why not." I shrugged, making my way to the master bedroom then I look back at the girls. "So who wants to join me in my bed?"

"Sure." Rin said as she walked over with a sway in her hips.

"Well, that's one." I muttered giving the Tohsaka heir a quick swat on the butt. "Anyone else?"

Sakura timidly walked into my room as well. Guess she was still afraid so I might as well invite her as well. The other girls went to their rooms to sleep… Well, more like they clustered together in one room to seek comfort with each other.

Shrugging, I entered the master bedroom only to find that both Sakura and Rin were already naked in bed apparently waiting for me to join them.

"Well, Master, care to join us?" The Tohsaka heir asked running a hand up her leg.

Not wanting to keep a lady waiting, I disrobed to reveal my already stiff dick to the two girls. "Don't mind if I do."

I climb into bed to lie on my back where both Rin and Sakura crawl over then began licking my dick.

Releasing a small sigh, I grinned at the two girls. "Come on, ladies. Licking is only teasing so put those beautiful breasts together and give me a boobjob."

The sisters smile as they squish their breasts together then enclosed them around my dick before moving them up and down my shaft.

Oh man, it feels fucking great! "Yeah, right there, girls." I groaned.

As they rubbed my shaft, they simultaneously began sucking the tip of my dick while also interlocking their own lips.

God, the sight was just so bloody sexy and the rising tingles in my groin weren't really helping my situation either.

"Is this pleasing you master?" Rin asked as she continued rubbing my dick.

"Hell yeah…" I grinned at the Tohsaka heiress.

"I am happy to please you master but can you also do the same for me?" Rin asked gesturing to her head and I roughly grab her by the hair.

My grin turned slightly savage. "Yes, now get to sucking, babe!" I ordered then forced her to take my entire length in her gullet.

Rin did her best to suck the shaft while still trying to rub her breasts against my dick as well as Sakura's breasts.

A small moan escaped my lips as I felt the familiar tingle of my balls about to shoot out semen. "I'm gonna…" I breathed.

"Spray us, master." Rin moaned.

Left with no choice, I quickly stood up and started rubbing my dick as fast as possible until a growl left my throat, the ecstatic feeling of cumming on their faces and breasts sent a relieving spark up my spine. "Oh God…"

"Thank you, master." Rin said as she licked up some cum that was near her mouth.

"Yes, thank you." Sakura said with a smile.

"Glad I could please you. Excuse me while I go unconscious right now." I told them then fall straight on the bed, my eyes growing heavy after my release.

The two girls lie next to my fallen form and closed their eyes, falling asleep. Soon I entered the realm of dreams as well.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

Ah, today was going to be our last day here at the beach. So this day was going to be special because there was going to be a meteor shower in the evening so the girls and I started packing up for a trip up a really large cliff.

However, I did not expect a certain variable knocking on the front door…

When I opened it, I was greeted to the sight of a young woman with long blonde hair that was in curls, creamy skin, and possibly pinkish-red eyes. She wore a blue-white outfit that seemed fit for a European noblewoman which should've been obsolete clothing in this day and age. Lastly was her figure, if anything she seemed to be the same height as Rin with the same curves if not even curvier if it weren't for that bloody dress and her breasts seemed to be slightly bigger than Rin's as well. Ah shit, I remember this chick. It's Luviagelita Edelfelt, Rin's European rival in the Clock Tower.

"Oh, fuck me…" I cursed under my breath.

"Oh, like I would." She said while giving me a mild glare.

"That's not what I-" I argued but she pushed me aside as if I didn't matter. "What the hell!? Rude much."

Luvia glanced back at me then huffed. That bitch…

"I know that Tohsaka is here." Luvia said sternly.

"And your point is?" I responded with a glare.

"The Clock Tower was quite curious on where she vanished too." Luvia replied.

So the Clock Tower actually existed? Well that's a first but I don't understand how they could've found this place at all. "Look, I don't care if the Wizard Marshall himself told you to come here but I frankly don't give a rat's ass either so why should I tell you anything on where Rin is?"

"It was the Wizard Marshall who pointed me here and told me to give this to you for some unknown reason." Luvia said handing me a letter that had a chibi Zelretch on it giving a fanged smile and peace symbol.

Did that bloody vampire already know about this as well? Wait, this is the Troll of the Nasuverse I'm thinking about here so of course he would. "Great…" I muttered, taking the letter then opened it to read its contents.

" _Hello, little Sorcerer. If you're reading this and I most definitely guarantee that you are right now then I've sent you this letter to inform you that your 'gift' will be greatly needed in the future so if I were you, I'd spend less time sleeping with your women and get to beefing up your skills because if you don't then you're going to be six feet under. Signed, Zelretch. PS: Don't think I don't know what the author is thinking either."_

I blinked in confusion. Author? The fuck is that supposed to mean?

 **(Zelretch, you trolling bastard! Stay out of my fucking head!)**

I shrugged at the thought. Didn't matter to me but what the Dead Apostle had written in the letter had me a bit worried at least. I decided to focus back on Luvia. "So is the letter all that you were sent here for?" I asked.

"Basically, but I came to see what Tohsaka was up to." Luvia answered.

"Oh, well, she's in the shower right now while the girls are packing. I guess you can wait until she gets out I suppose." I told her.

"Very well." Luvia said before walking off.

"Uh, where are you going?" I asked.

"I'm going to look around." Luvia answered.

Why? The house isn't that much bigger than a mansion. "Um, okay then."

"Where are your other guests?" Luvia asked.

"In their rooms, packing up for the hike." I replied.

"What reason would they have to pack?" Luvia asked.

Before I could answer, my Servants came in wearing hiking clothes. "Oh, here they are now."

Luvia looked at them and simply raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"To lighten on the confusion, they are all my Servants." I responded swiftly.

"They are your Servants?" Luvia asked in surprise.

I nodded. "Well, I am the wielder of the Third True Magic now after all."

"Really?!" She asked in surprise.

"I've got no reason to lie to you." Came my reply as I fixed my shoes on my feet.

"I can see why Zelretch wanted you to get that letter." Luvia said.

I looked at her. "And what's your opinion?"

"Hm, could have picked nothing more." Luvia shrugged.

I sweatdropped. "Uh huh…"

"What is she doing here?" Sakura asked curiously.

My attention turned back to the Matou heiress. "Oh, she was just dropping by to give me a letter." I replied with a grin.

"A letter from who?" Medusa asked.

"The Wizard Marshall." I answered bluntly.

"Oh." Was the reply as the Servants and Sakura had deadpan expressions on their faces.

My focus turned back to Luvia. "You said you wanted to meet Rin?"

"Yes I do." Luvia said.

"Well she should be coming out right about… now!" I gestured to the master bedroom.

The door opens and Rin walks out fully clothed and drying her hair before she stops when she sees Luvia standing next to me.

"Hey, Rin." I waved with a toothy grin. "Meet Luvia, she came to deliver a letter to me."

"What?!" Rin growled as she glared at Luvia.

"And here comes the Tohsaka Hurricane…" I muttered, backing away from the ensuing fight about to begin.

"What are you doing here!?" Rin shouted as she stomped over.

Oh crap, this is not gonna end well…

"Well?!" Rin growled before both she and Luvia were literally butting heads and glaring at each other that you could see sparks between them.

"Like I would tell you Tohsaka!" Luvia growled.

"Ladies, ladies, can't we all just calm down for a sec?" I laugh nervously before noticing the fiery glares sent my way. "I'll shut up now."

"Now start giving answers!" Rin growled.

"How about you eat my-" Luvia was interrupted as Rin tackled her then they created a comical dust cloud as random limbs pop out and I could have sworn I heard some cats for a second.

I glance over to my Servants. "Uh, little help here?" I asked.

"Rin stop th-KYA!" Arturia was pulled in when she tried to pull Rin out and was caught in the middle.

"That didn't work." Medusa sweatdropped.

"How can Arturia be pulled in like that! She's a Saber-class Servant!" I exclaimed in comical shock.

"She is skilled with a sword, not pulling away two fighting magus." Medea replied with a deadpan expression.

I facepalmed. Leave it to Medea to point out the pros and cons of a situation. "Great, in that case, one of you get in there and help Arturia."

"This might work." Medea said as she created three strands of rope and sent them into the dust and a second later the dust settles to reveal Rin, Luvia and Arturia tied up back to back.

"Why did you tie me up along with them?!" Arturia demanded.

"Payback for making me empty my wallet just to fill your bloody stomach!" I retorted.

I then notice that while in the dust cloud the two fought so much that most of their clothes were destroyed, giving me a full view of their breasts and shapely legs.

Suddenly, I felt extremely aroused right now at the sight.

"Can you please untie us?" Arturia asked as the rope made her breasts stick out.

"Oh, I don't mind." Rin said with a sultry smile as she jiggled her breasts.

"Have you no shame?" Luvia whispered low enough that she didn't hear.

My mouth opened but no words came out. I was too entranced by the sight of their bare chests that it took Jeanne to pat my back to snap me out of my trance.

"Well?!" Arturia growled with a small blush while Rin just tilts her head with a smile and a blush on her cheeks.

"Uh… Right, um," I glanced at the other Servants, who seemed content to snicker at the three's predicament. "Girls, could you please help them?"

"What about Rin? She seems to enjoy it." Medusa said and she was right as Medea and Jeanne moved to untie Arturia and Luvia.

"Just untie her already!" I exclaimed.

"Fine." Medusa said as she untied Rin, who pouts.

Jesus, what is with these girls and trying to argue with me?

Two minutes later, they came back with Luvia, Rin, and Arturia wearing new clothes while Luvia and Rin at times gave each other death glares.

"Okay, are we all good now?" I asked with a small grin.

"As calm as we can be." Arturia said as she shifted away from the two.

I nodded then glanced at the two rival Magus. "And you two?"

"I'll be fine." Rin said as she looked away from Luvia while crossing her arms under her breasts with a huff, causing them to bounce slightly.

"Me too." Luvia said as she unintentionally copied Rin.

Gulping, I fixed the collar of my shirt. "Uh, good to know."

"Can we go now?" Arturia asked.

Right, the trip. "Uh, yeah, let's get our stuff, girls." I told the others.

"Right." They all said and all but Luvia walked off.

I looked at the blonde European. "Do you want to come along with us?"

"I guess I can join you." Luvia said with a shrug.

"Though you might wanna wear something that's not…" I lightly coughed. "A dress."

"Alright." Luvia said as she walked off to get changed.

About another half hour of waiting and all of the girls were ready to leave, all wearing clothes for hiking and camping. "Okay, let's get going everyone."

"Hai!" They all said at once before they all leave the room.

I follow them outside, making sure to lock the door then we all piled into the bus. "Alright, Medusa since you've got a good rank in Riding, you can be our designated driver."

"Sure." Medusa said with a smile as she tilts her head and closes her eyes in a cute manner.

God, I forgot how much she can be so bloody cute.

"Hop in!" Medusa shouted as she ran over to the driver's seat.

Once I took my seat behind the driver's seat, I checked to make sure all of the others were sitting in their own seats. "Okay, Medusa, take us to the cliffs."

"Roger!" Medusa said cheerfully before driving off… insanely.

Everyone, minus Medusa, all screamed or cried for our lives. The gorgon was laughing like a complete maniac. Let it be known that I will never let her drive a four-wheeled vehicle ever again.

"We will never let her drive again!" Arturia screamed.

"Agreed!" I and the other Servants cried out along with Rin, Luvia, and Sakura.

A few terrifying minutes later, they came to a complete hard stop.

"Here we are!" Medusa said cheerfully… Over everyone's terrified expressions.

"Thank you merciful God!" I yelled to the heavens, dropping to the ground, kissing it.

"Why is everyone acting like this?" Medusa asked as everyone literally hugged the ground.

The only answer she received was an annoyed glare from all of us.

"What?!" Medusa said in confusion.

"You are never driving again." I spoke low.

"But why?!" Medusa asked in a cute manner.

I glared at her, no amount of cuteness is worth dying by her driving antics. "You're a crazy driver."

"Really?" Medusa asked.

"YES!" Everyone, including myself, shouted at her.

"Oh…" Medusa said with a sad look.

We all gather our supplies and begin the trek up the cliff, being mindful of any steep rocks or poisonous plants.

"This is a nice sight." Sakura said with a smile.

I looked up and there it was, the ideal camping spot to watch the upcoming meteor shower. "Alright, let's get up there and start setting up camp."

"Alright." Was their reply as they all walked up the path.

Several minutes later, the campsite was ready with tents up and chairs standing.

Releasing a sigh, my butt plopped to the ground with an exhausted sigh. "Finished…"

"At least we have a nice view." Rin said as she leaned on a tree.

"I suppose we do." I nodded in agreement.

"I didn't specify where." Rin said sultry as she gave me a seductive smile.

I blinked at her before realizing what she meant. "Uh, Rin, do we seriously have to do this right now?"

"I don't know what you mean." Rin said as she leaned forward with her smile still present.

"God, you are such a slut…" I muttered quietly. "Alright, head to the bloody tent."

"Right away, master." Rin said before she stood up and walked towards the tent with a hypnotic sway in her hips.

I rolled my eyes. "Maybe breaking her into my harem was a bad idea. She's been thinking about nothing but sex with me for too long."

"Who has?" Luvia asked but the question was rhetorical.

I jumped slightly then glanced at the European. "Wouldn't you like to know." I replied sarcastically.

"Oh, I was honestly concerned with my Japanese rival. How you said you made her think of nothing but sex." Luvia said as she sat next to me.

I flinched then looked at the blonde. "Well- That is- I mean-" I stuttered.

"You mean what?" Luvia asked.

"Nevermind." I quickly answered.

"Oh, you have so much to learn about women, boy." Luvia said with a laugh.

"Don't I bloody know it." I said under my breath.

"And I think you have a girl to see." Luvia stated with a smirk.

Sighing, I stood up then shot a sly grin at the blonde. "Well, at least she's better in bed than most people. I bet you haven't even gotten to first base with a boy." I teased.

"S-shut up!" Luvia stuttered as she turned her head to cover her blushing face.

"Hah, I knew it. Yep, Rin's totally better in bed than you. Looks like she beat you once again." I remarked with a sly grin.

"What?!" Luvia shouted in embarrassment.

"What's the matter? I thought you wanted to beat the Tohsaka family, was that just a front?" I teased.

"No, it was not!" Luvia shouted as she glared at me.

I smirked at her. "Then do you want to prove you're better than her?"

"Of course!" Luvia stated unaware of what she was getting into.

"Excellent, head up to my tent and I'll be there soon." I told her with a grin.

Luvia stands up and walked off while I stood up as well.

"Ah, reverse psychology, how I love you so." I grinned amused.

"Is there anything you need, master?" Arturia asked.

I screamed, jumping up. "Why the hell do you girls always bloody do that!?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Arturia stated with a small playful smirk."

"I hate you sometimes." I growled in annoyance.

"Oh..." Arturia looked down, emotional hurt evident on her face.

I walked away from the blonde woman in frustration and I needed something to take it out on. I didn't even care what the King of Knights was doing right now.

"Master…" Rin's voice trailed from inside the tent.

Entering inside the tent, I found both Luvia and Rin in only their bras and panties. Rin wearing black with red streams while Luvia wore sky blue. In terms of size, Luvia was most definitely bigger in the chest department.

"Care to join us?" Luvia asked while Rin narrowed her eyes slightly in jealousy but her sight was on Luvia's chest.

Grinning deviously, I immediately stripped out of my clothes. "Don't mind if I do, Luvia-chan." I answered.

Once I was naked, I walked over and began to kiss Luvia, who moans into the kiss. My hands snaked up to her sizable breasts to which I gave a firm squeeze, playing with her nipples by using my thumbs.

Rin just looked away in jealousy while at the same time rubbing her thighs together.

I could smell her arousal at the sight of me and Luvia kissing from a mile away. It was adorable really but she would have to wait her turn. Moving my right hand down to the blonde's stomach, my fingers glazed across her clit.

Luvia gasped in surprise and pulled away from the kiss.

Smirking, I inserted a finger inside of the European girl's vagina, the digit wiggling around inside of her flesh.

Luvia moans a bit and blushes in embarrassment. How cute, she's trying to play innocent.

"Come now, Luvia, I can't be the only one doing this." I smirked.

"Okay." Luvia said embarrassed before she kisses me again but this time she wrapped her fingers around my dick and began stroking it.

Okay, maybe I was a bit surprised with the blonde's forwardness but I didn't really care at the moment. I just returned the kiss and enjoyed my handjob.

Rin just continued to watch feeling hot and reached in her panties then began fingering her clit while at the same time groping her right breast.

Breaking away from our little makeout session, I lightly shoved Luvia on a sleeping bag. A small grin on my face as I look upon her shaved virgin cunt. "Ah, the sight is magnificent."

"D-don't say such embarrassing things." Luvia stuttered in embarrassment as she used her legs to cover her womanhood.

Despite her small protest, I forced her legs apart and lowered my head down to slowly lick Luvia's pussy. The taste was exquisite on my tongue, sweet with just the right amount of tang.

Luvia moans at the feeling of my tongue grazing against her slit. It was like nothing she had ever experienced before.

"P-please!" Luvia moaned.

I stopped licking her pussy and looked into her eyes, "Please, what?" I asked teasingly.

"Please, fuck me." Luvia begged.

"Oh my, such a dirty mouth." I grinned slyly then looked back at Rin. "Rin-chan, I think Luvia needs her tongue washed out. Why not give her a taste of your cute little cunt?"

"Yes, master." Rin said as she walked over, taking off her last article of clothes before grabbing Luvia by her hair and shoved her face into her cunt.

Seeing as how Luvia was now busy licking the Tohsaka heir's vagina, I decided to get back to tasting the blonde myself. Grabbing her legs, my tongue entered her hole while munching on her moist pussy lips.

Luvia moans and struggles a little to try and talk. Rin and I didn't give her the chance, my face buried in the European girl's cunt with Rin forcing the blonde to munch on hers. Their loud moans were music to my ears, I could feel my shaft hardening until it almost hurt to the touch.

Luvia continues to try and speak despite the pleasure she was in as well as the cunt she was licking.

It wasn't long before both girls moaned loudly, a spray of femcum entering my mouth while Rin released her own essence into Luvia's mouth. Pulling my face away from her cunt, I licked my lips at the sweet tasty juice that the blonde gave me. Rin fell on her knees with her butt landing on the European's stomach as they both panted from their release.

"Please fuck me." Luvia begged as as looked at me with pleading eyes.

Aligning the crown of my dick to her entrance, I give it a few teasing rubs then inserted the first inches inside until I felt some blockage. Looking back at the blonde, I give her a reassuring gaze. "Are you ready?"

"C-can you do something for me?" Luvia asked as she looked away and blushes cutely in embarrassment.

I looked at her with a curious blink. "What is it, love?" I wondered.

"C-can you hurt me and call me names?" Luvia asked still blushing.

I blinked in surprise. Luvia was a masochist? What is it with women seemingly liking to get hit? Well, the lady wants what she wants and I'll give it to her. "Alright, consider this the first of many." I respond then thrusted my cock inside deeply, breaking the blonde's hymen with the tip of my dick practically kissing the entrance to her womb.

Luvia screams in pain as tears began to slide down her cheeks.

I glanced at the panting Tohsaka heiress. "Rin, did you bring a 'toy' along with you?"

"I might have." Rin said looking innocently.

My grin turned sinister. "Then bring out… the strapon." I ordered.

"Okay." Rin said as she moved to retrieve it.

I look down at Luvia then lifted her up until she was on my lap. "There we go, now let's wait a minute for Rin to get her toy then we can continue." I grinned.

The twin-tailed girl returned wearing a black belt with a long pink dildo on it. "Where shall I put it, master?"

"Up this little bitch's virgin ass, my pet." I replied, presenting Luvia's pucker to Rin.

"No, please! Not the ass!" Luvia screamed fearfully.

I slapped her ass to keep her quiet. "Shut up, you wanted me to treat you like a slut, well, I'm gonna treat you like one. Rin, do it!" I commanded the Tohsaka heiress.

"Yes, master!" Rin replied before she plunged the strapon violently into Luvia's ass.

Luvia screams in more pain as she was violently fucked in both holes.

Back and forth, that was our tempo. I rammed into Luvia's pussy while Rin plunged into the busty blonde's ass with the European girl utterly helpless and could only scream in absolute bliss. I grabbed her hips so that I would force more of my length inside of her while the Tohsaka heiress roughly squeezed her rival's breasts as she fucked Luvia's ass.

Luvia screamed in both pain and bliss when I bit her neck then followed by slapping her ass hard.

As we fucked the blonde girl, Rin and I made out madly. Tongues dancing in our mouths while Luvia moaned weakly after another orgasm.

"It's so good!" Luvia moaned only to cry out when I roughly pinch and twist her nipples.

"I didn't say you could talk, Luvia-chan." My grin practically splitting my face like a snake, pounding away at her tight pussy while Rin plowed the blonde's ass, groping her own breasts as she thrusts her hips.

"Please forgive me!" Luvia cried out.

"If you want me to forgive you then you better take this pounding like the bitch in heat you are. Understand?" I looked at her dimmed eyes, the lulling tongue only proved my point that she was too lost in the sexual intercourse right now.

"Yes, master!" Luvia moaned.

For the next half hour, Rin pounded Luvia's ass raw, slapping it occasionally, while I fucked the blonde's cunt until I was practically in her womb. I could feel my balls swell up with semen which in turn swelled up my shaft, expanding the foreign girl's pussy.

"Master, I'm going to cum!" Luvia screamed.

"Me too, Luvia-chan!" I gritted my teeth, jackhammering into the girl's pussy, Rin following my lead.

"Cum in me! Make me pregnant with your child!" Luvia screamed before she came.

In the span of a second, I release my seed deep into the blonde girl's womb, pumping rope after rope of my cum to paint her inner walls.

Luvia goes limp, breathing hard after I pull out of her abused cunt with a wet pop. Rin takes off her strapon, removing it from the confines of the blonde's asshole and tosses it back into her bag.

"T-thank you, master." Luvia panted.

I plant a small kiss on her cheek while smirking down at her. "Glad I could be of service."

"Is it now my turn, master?" Rin asked.

"Yes, my pet, it's your turn now." I replied, giving her ass a good pat.

"Well, I don't want her to beat me so go all out and don't hold back." Rin said with a submissive smile.

I smirked at the blonde. "Whoever said that I was gonna hold back?" I teased then aligned my cock with Rin's dripping wet pussy and in one fluent thrust, I buried myself deep into her walls.

"Yes!" Rin screamed.

I repeated the same motions I did with Luvia and the various other girls I had sex with. My hips piston forward, driving my shaft further into the Tohsaka heiress's cunt with the tip of my crown kissing the entrance of her womb.

"Yes! Thank you, master!" Rin screamed in bliss.

I just continued pounding away at her pussy while my cock swelled up to expand the girl's inner velvet walls even further.

"So good!" Rin screamed.

I could feel my scrotum tightening up, my release was close. "Rin, I'm about to…" I trailed on, gritting my teeth.

"Cum inside me, master!" Rin screamed.

With nothing else left to say, I shot my second load of semen deep inside of the Tohsaka heiress's vagina, shoving my full length further in as my cum flooded her womb and the rest of her walls.

Rin screamed in bliss before looking at me in the eye and smiled.

I looked back. "Feel better now, love?"

"I do." Rin said before she leans up and kissed me fully on the lips.

After breaking from the kiss, I collapsed on my sleeping bag with my wang hanging out. "Geez, I can't decide which of you two was better." I breathed.

"Does it really matter?" Rin asked as she began to lick my member.

A groan escaped my lips. "Guess it doesn't." I answered.

"Are you still good to continue?" Rin asked seductively as she continued to lick my member.

"Just get to sucking already." I told the heiress.

"But don't you remember how I like it?" Rin asked with a sad tone as she gave a sad look.

"Don't care, too tired." My arms folded behind my head as I closed my eyes.

Rin just continued licking until she decided to take my entire length into her mouth.

I just let the twin-tailed girl suck me off until my shaft swelled up once more and came in her mouth.

Rin takes my member out of her mouth, allowing the last strings of cum to land on her face and breast.

I sat up and got on some clothes. "Get yourselves cleaned up. The meteor shower is about to start soon." I told the two girls, leaving my tent.

"Alright." The girls said before Rin began wiping the cum off her face and tits then swallowing it.

I strolled on over to the gathered chairs were the rest of the Servants along with Sakura sat at, chattering with one another or simply gazing up at the night sky.

"So how were they?" Medea asked.

"They were good. Tight pussies and everything." I replied, taking my seat in an empty one.

"And it seems that girl's a masochist." Medea added.

I glanced at the others. "Yes, I can't even tell which of you even gets off on pain."

"Oh, you might learn sooner or later." Medusa said while Sakura blushed as thoughts went through her mind.

"You've gotta be kidding me…" I muttered then I noticed a trail of light in the sky. "Hey, it's starting!"

"What's starting?" Rin asked as she and Luvia walked out of the tent before they looked up to see what was starting.

All along the night sky, trails of white lights flew among the stars.

"The meteor shower, duh." I replied.

"I can see that." Rin muttered.

We all sat and watched as the cosmic event continued, each trail of light getting bigger until it started to dim then it stopped all together.

I look at the girls. "Alright, the show's over, everyone. Let's get some sleep."

"Alright." They all said at once before they all moved to their tents.

I went back into mine and crawled into my sleeping bag, my eyes growing heavy from both my fun with Luvia and Rin as well as staying up a little longer to see the meteor shower.

"Good night!" Everyone shouted.

"Goodnight." I replied back, closing my eyes and falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: That's it for this chapter, stay tuned for the next one.**

 **Next Time: The hero decides to take a break from all the sex for a day except it turns out bad when a certain King of Heroes comes along only he is now a she.**

 **Please review and comment but no flames or rude criticisms unless you want to die, mongrels.**

 **Ignore this warning and I just won't care because like Doom marine 54 and any other guest, you're worthless and pathetic in my eyes.**

 **Thank you my loyal supporters.**


	10. Ninth Claim! The Queen of Heroes

**What's up, everyone! This is GKC here bringing you the next chapter for Fate/sex night.**

 **In this chapter, the hero and his Servants train in order to combat this unknown evil. However, they will get an unexpected visit from a genderbent King of Heroes.**

 **Now for the disclaimer: I do not own the Fate series. All rights belong to their respective owners.**

 **Now let's get this party started… BEGIN!**

* * *

 **Fate/sex night**

* * *

 **Chapter 9:** Ninth Claim! The Queen of Heroes

Okay, let's recap on what happened. That old bastard, Zelretch, said that I was a Sorcerer of the Third True Magic: The Heaven's Feel. After that little revelation, he tells me that me and my 'harem' have to fight some great evil that seeks to destroy the world. Pretty fucked up, right?

Well, my more physically able Servants proposed in training me. Let me tell you, it sucked!

All of my Sabers had me practice swordsmanship which was a pain since they wanted me to spar against them. You can imagine those results and if you can't, let me give you a hint: It involves me flat on my back with bruises and possible internal bleeding.

Scathach had the idea of having me do drill runs in order to build up my speed. Apparently, for an immortal witch queen, her idea of training was terrifying. All those weights on my legs… I thought they were gonna fall off. I guess at one point, Cu Chulainn had the right idea to compare her with Rin only ten times more frightening.

Next, Medusa and Astolfo had me train in my agility. That skill involved me running on rooftops from building to building as well as balancing on spires or towers. It's like they were trying to kill me!

My Casters taught me many forms of magecraft along with how to summon familiars and crafting runes into other objects. It wasn't so bad but it was exhausting either way due to my inexperience with magecraft and the likes.

"So how do you feel?" Rin asked as she pressed her bare chest to his bare back as we both sat in a hot tub.

"In agonizing pain." I deadpanned.

"Is this helping?" Rin asked as she began massaging his sore shoulders.

I released a sigh of content. "It is. Thank you, Rin-chan."

"I do what I can." Rin said with a smile as she continued massaging.

"Well, it's still appreciative." I returned the smile with one of my own. "So when I have time, can you teach me your family's Jewelcraft?"

"Of course, but on one condition." Rin replied with a kind smile.

Another sigh escaped my lips. "What is it?"

Rin whispers into my ear and what she said made me widen my eyes in surprise before I give her a look.

"Are you serious right now?" I questioned.

"I am serious. You have treated me nicely but I want you to tie me down and make me yours." Rin said with a smile as she guided my hand to her right breast.

"Rin, I can't keep doing that every damn day. Don't get me wrong, the sex is great and everything but I have a life. I can't spend it doing nothing but have intercourse with you everyday." I stood up from the tub and got out of it, grabbing a towel as well to dry off.

"So are you saying you hate me?" Rin asked in a sad time as tears began to form in the corner of her eyes.

I turned around. "That's not what I'm saying and you know it."

"I know but you are stressed right now." Rin said as she climbed out of the tub with the water glistening off her naked body.

The need to gulp was too much to ignore at the sight. Rin was acting like a needy child that wanted the newest toy and she was willing to do anything to get what she wanted especially using her body.

"Oh, it seems your little one wants something." Rin said as she walked towards me with a sexual sway in her hips.

Damn this twin-tailed seductress! Grabbing her by the shoulders, I kiss her vigorously while my shaft started to harden at the close proximity between us.

Rin pulls back a bit and looked me in the eye then asked in a seductive tone, "Can we please do it, master?"

I look her in the eyes as she grabbed my wrists with a pleading look.

"Please, I want you to do it to me." Rin pleaded.

"Master." A new voice said as Arturia walked in wearing nothing but a towel.

She freezes as she saw both me and Rin.

"Uh, before you ask, it is exactly what it looks like." I spoke, trying to break the awkward tension.

"I see, your friend just came over." Arturia said.

"Friend?" I blinked in slight confusion.

"Dude, you in here?" A familiar voice said loudly.

Oh, it was Nexus. "Give me a minute." I grabbed the towel and wrapped it around my waist then walked out of the bathroom to greet my bud.

"He is still outside up front. He didn't wish to get caught in another one of our… arguments." Arturia said with a light blush in embarrassment.

I was confused until I saw the damage that was done to the training ground.

"Ah, right." I nodded in understanding.

"Do you have anything that can fix all this? I'm kind of scared to come in because this is the seventh time I've come and seen this happen." Nexus said in alarm.

"Yes, you can come in and this will be cleared out soon once I get Medea and Tammy on this." I replied.

"You really need to control those girls of yours." Nexus said as he walked in with a bag over his shoulder.

I was a bit confused on why he had a bag. "What's with the sack?" Came my question.

"My place is being renovated and I have no place to stay at the moment." Nexus answered.

"Uh, okay then." I replied.

BOOM

"What the hell?!" Nexus shouted as he fell onto his ass.

"Jesus H. Christ! What the fuck just bloody happened!?" I exclaimed in shock, keeping a firm hold on my towel to keep from going around in the nude.

"YOU BITCH!" A familiar feminine voice screamed followed by another explosion.

"See what I mean by controlling them?!" Nexus shouted as he held onto a pillar.

"GIRLS!?" I exclaimed loudly.

There were still explosions before Arturia came in with an alarmed look and her body as naked as the day she was born with water on her skin.

"What is going on?!" Arturia asked in concern, and uncaring that she was showing her body.

I looked at her, ignoring her nude form. "STOP THEM! NOW!" I ordered.

"Stop who?" Tamamo asked as she ran in wearing a sexy two piece swimsuit.

"WHOEVER THE FUCK IS FIGHTING!?" I exclaimed.

"What is with all the explosions?!" Rin asked in worry before something came out of the ground and stabbed into a wall, revealing it to be a longsword.

I had a bad feeling about this. My hand gripped the handle of the sword then with a simple pull, the blade came out. "Who the hell did this?!"

"GET DOWN!" Nexus shouted as he grabbed me and pulled us out of the way of more swords and a few axes smashing into the wall.

"WHAT THE SHIT IS GOING ON HERE!?" I exclaimed, frightened after seeing my life flash before my eyes.

Rider came out of the hole in the ground with tears in her clothes so badly that they barely covered her form and thankfully her glasses were alright.

"Medusa, what the bloody hell is happening?!" I questioned loudly.

"It's someone I never thought I would see… and as a woman." Medusa replied only to yelp in fear as she jumped to the left in order to dodge seven swords.

"GET BACK HERE YOU MONGREL!" A feminine voice shouted.

"Is that who I think it is?" Nexus asked not wanting to get his head stabbed, blown up, chopped off, or maimed.

Oh dear God… Not that person… Not them! Not now! "Not Gilgamesh!?" I exclaimed in utter horror and despair.

"What?!" Was the response of all the females currently there.

"I blame that troll!" Nexus said in fear as more swords and axes came out of the hole, making it larger.

"Take cover!" I dived behind a pillar.

"Where is that vampire!?" Gilgamesh screamed… it sounded like a scream.

"Can anyone explain to someone who is too scared to ask the angry King?" Nexus asked fearfully.

I glanced over at my friend. "Buddy, I think Zelretch may have turned the King of Heroes into the 'Queen' of Heroes."

"That would explain his-her anger… That is really going to be confusing." Nexus said.

"How about we concentrate on living first?" I stated.

"WHERE IS THAT BLOOD SUCKER?!" Gilgamesh screamed followed by three new holes being made.

"It seems that as a woman her anger has increased." Nexus said scared since one of the holes was very close.

If this keeps up, not only will my house be destroyed but so will the whole state. This needs to stop. "OI! SHUT THE FUCK UP AND STOP DESTROYING MY GODDAMN HOUSE!"

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO ORDER ME?!" Gilgamesh shouted before holes were punched out from around them all… and weakening the floor.

"Dude, prepare to meet the queen." Nexus said before they all screamed as the floor came and they crashed down into the training ground.

"Ouch…" I groaned, hitting the hard cement floor of my basement on my bare back sucked right now. "YOU SELFISH LITTLE BRAT!?" I yelled at Gilgamesh.

When I looked, I was dumbstruck at her beauty. She had long blonde hair that reached just above her thighs, an hourglass figure, and crimson red eyes with reptilian pupils. If she wasn't wearing armor then she would probably be a C or D-cup.

"What did you call me?" Gilgamesh growled as her Gate of Babylon opened up to reveal the many swords that began to appear from the golden portals behind her.

"My God, you're beautiful…" I said dumbly, mesmerized by Gilgamesh or Gildamesh's appearance. What would she be considered? Whatever, I was more focused on her sparkling beauty.

"What?" Gil asked with narrowed eyes as she glared at me dangerously.

Shaking my head, my own eyes narrowed as I started climbing out of, my now, ruined floor. Once I was out, I glared at her fiercely. "Now you listen here, girl. I don't care who the hell you were back then but if there is anything I will not tolerate, it's my home being wrecked and lady, you nearly destroyed my damn house!"

"I wondered who this place belonged to. That bloodsucker didn't tell me anything or the fact that he turned me into a woman." Gil said before she noticed Arturia.

"Saber, it has been a while. I see you have taken to showing your beauty to a new level." Gil complimented with a sly smirk.

Oh right, Arturia is still naked. "Uh, Arty, you might want to cover yourself."

"Oh, no. I quite enjoy this." Gil said with her smirk still present.

"Hey, I don't know what you think about in that pretty little head of yours but I prefer my guests to at least have a sense of modesty. Arturia, get your clothes on." I told the King of Knights.

The small woman quickly stormed off to retrieve her clothing while Gil continued to smirk.

"As for you!" I glared at the 'King' of Heroes. "You're gonna pay for all the damages you've done to my fucking house!"

"You would dare order me for some commoner's job!? Me? The One True King?!" The genderbent Heroic Spirit yelled at me while her Gate of Babylon began to open. "Mongrel! For such actions, I will have you-"

 _SLAP_

Whatever she was about to say had been cut short after I introduced her to the back of my hand. Her left cheek burned a scarlet red as she placed a hand on it then looked at me.

You might be wondering, 'That guy just slapped the King of Heroes and he's about to totally fucking die'. Well, you wouldn't be wrong but I was so tired of her bitch ass arrogance so I decided to shut her up.

…

You all would've done it as well! Don't judge me!

*Cough* Anyways…

"Shut the hell up, you golden bitch." I snarled at her venomously.

"You dare!" Gil growled.

This time, I was all up in her face, glaring dangerously at her. "You're damn right, I dare! I am sick of your fucking mouth spouting out all of this bullshit just because you still believe that you rule the world! Newsflash, girl! You're dead and long gone! No one gave a rat's ass about you especially after your buddy, Enkidu passed away! In fact, I bet Enkidu didn't even like you, only acted like your friend just to toy with your stupid ass."

Gil growled as she glared at me and golden ripples began to open behind her.

 _SLAP_

I silenced her by slapping her other cheek. "Enough of this! I don't see why such a worthless child like you is even here! Someone like you should've never been born in the first place if you're gonna act like a temperamental toddler!"

"You bastard!" Gil growled as she moved to punch me.

My hand shot up and caught the angered woman's fist. Despite my training from the other Servants, I think the bones in my palm shattered. Regardless, I showed no ounce of pain as I glared at Gil. "Are you angry? Have I snapped something in your meager composure?" I taunted.

Yep, I'm definitely gonna go to Hell for this shit but if it means one upping the 'Queen' of Heroes then I'll gladly die for that.

Gil just glared, before she kicked me right between the legs.

"GAH!" I gagged, my eyes crossing from the pain in my crotch. Should've figured that would happen. "Cheater…" I pulled on Gil's cheek while holding my family jewels.

"You shouldn't have pissed me off!" Gil growled despite what was happening to her face.

"You're the one pissing me off, you bitch!" I snarled, pulling her cheek harder and even her hair as well. Childish as it may be, it garnered the desired results.

"I'll kill you!" Gil shouted as a portal opened and she pulled out a sword.

I kicked it out of her hand then shoved her back. "Fat chance of that happening!" I retorted.

Gil just glared then ran at me to try and strike me.

Before her fist made contact, Nexus slammed into her, causing her to fall into the ground where he pins her and held her hands behind her back tightly.

"Really glad I took those lessons." Nexus muttered as Gil struggled to try and get free but with little success.

I marched up and looked down at the so-called King of Heroes. "Well, ain't this a sight? The mighty 'King of Uruk' lies facedown on the floor like a common dog. Now what would this be called? Oh yes, irony." I smirked down at her. "Payback is a bitch, as we humans in the modern world say."

Gil just growled as her struggle intensified.

"Does anyone have handcuffs? Because it's getting harder to hold her." Nexus said as he held her.

Medea snaps her fingers and a pair of handcuffs appear.

"Thanks." Nexus said as he grabbed the cuffs and snapped them on her wrists, causing her to freeze with her eyes wide.

"So, how's it feel knowing that you've been beaten by mongrels?" I taunted.

"You son of a bitch!" Gil growled as Nexus hoisted her back onto her feet.

Rolling my eyes, I looked at the woman. "Geez, I never figured you to have such a potty mouth."

She tries to summon her Gate of Babylon but nothing happened.

"Don't think you can use your Gate. Those cuffs disrupt all magic users who wear them." Medea stated with a satisfied smile.

"In other words, you're completely at our mercy." I added in. "Now, what to do with you?"

"How about getting rid of her armor for starters?" Nexus suggested as he grabbed her shoulders.

Gil was beginning to feel weak in the knees as she felt an emotion she was unfamiliar with… fear.

"Why the hell would we do that? You just made it sound like we're about to rape her." I glared at Nexus.

"Sorry." Nexus said as he walked away from the scared woman.

"Why should we allow her to have anything? The bitch doesn't deserve anything!" Medea growled as tentacles made of shadows began to rise off the ground.

Gil slowly backed away from the shadows as they began to approach her.

"Medea, enough!" I commanded the Witch of Betrayal. "None of you will touch her. Am I understood?" My eyes glanced around at the rest of my Servants.

"Yes, master." All of the Servants said at once and the tendrils vanished with the shadows moving away.

Looking down at the frightened woman, I kneeled down at eye level with her. "What the hell is your problem anyway?" I asked.

Gil just looked at me in confusion.

"What I mean is, why do you act like this? Why do you act like you're superior than everyone on the Earth?" Came my question.

"That's a stupid question." Gil said as she looked away.

My eyes narrowed. "You didn't answer." I retorted.

"And I won't." Gil said, giving me a glare.

"You really have no choice right now. So stop being difficult already." I sighed in annoyance, scratching the back of my head.

"Ha! I'd rather be used than surrender! You only got me because you mongrels caught me off guard!" Gil growled while spitting in my face.

Wiping the saliva off my face, I gave the blonde woman an indifferent look. "I thought you'd be better than to spit in the face of those who are trying to be reasonable with you."

"What gave you the idea that I would lower myself to reason with you?" Gil asked tauntingly.

"Would you like it if I just let my Servants have their way with you?" I warned. "I promise you that they will make sure that you scream in utmost agony."

"Do your worst!" Gil taunted as she glared at me, trying to stuff down her fear.

Seeing as how this was getting me nowhere, I glanced at Medusa. "Break one of her fingers." I ordered. "And make it hurt."

Medusa nods her head and walked over to Gil before roughly grabbing her left index finger then twisted it to the point there were some snaps followed by Gil screaming in pain.

"Feel like talking now?" I questioned with folded arms.

"Fuck you!" Gil growled in pain.

I glanced at Medusa. "Break her pinky this time."

Medusa walked over and like her index finger, the gorgon broke the Queen of Heroes' pinky.

"Just give up already." Nexus said as he paced around.

"Never!" Gil shouted.

Jesus, this crazy bitch just won't take a bloody hint. "Break another one." I commanded.

"This is going to take a while." Nexus muttered as Medusa broke another finger.

For the next hour or so, Gil put up quite a resistance. She just wouldn't quit. It was like the pain didn't even matter to her despite her broken fingers.

"Jesus, we broke all her fingers and she won't give in! Just what will it take to break this woman!?" Nexus shouted.

"Wait, what was that last one?" Rin asked.

"What?" Nexus asked.

I looked at my friend. "I think she's asking what you said last time."

"All I was wondering was what will it take to break… her… Oh fuck no!" Nexus said as he realized what Rin meant.

"What?" I questioned.

"You know her. I believe you can connect the dots." Nexus said as he walked away.

Couldn't that asshole give me a straight fucking answer for once?

Nexus stopped and looked at me before walking over and whispered into my ear saying, "She thinks we should 'use' her."

Oh…

"You realize that's still rape, right?" I looked at him with a raised brow.

"Why do you think I said fuck no?" Nexus said as he looked at Rin who was whistling trying to look innocent.

I thought about it and it could be the only way to make her see reason. I glanced at the girls. "Hey, I know this may sound a bit sick but…" I trailed on.

"You're considering it?" Nexus asked as Rin did a victory dance in her head.

"We've got no choice, man." I replied.

"Shit." Nexus muttered as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "How should we start?"

That's a good question. I didn't necessarily wanted to rape anyone but maybe if we can coax her into being more tolerant then we might be able to convince her to well… Not kill us.

I looked at Nexus. "I say let the girls get her worked up and see where it goes."

"Shouldn't we first heal the wounds?" Nexus asked as he felt sick just by looking at the broken fingers.

I nodded in agreement. "Yeah."

Tamamo used magic to heal the fingers which Gil was glad to not feel the pain anymore… for the next few seconds.

"May I?" Rin asked nicely.

I sighed and nodded. There was just no way I could ever say no to that twin-tailed succubus.

Rin walks over to Gil but before she could say anything, Rin grabs her breastplate and ripped it off.

My face scrounged up at the sight but I said nothing. It was the blonde's own fault anyways.

"What are you doing?!" Gil demanded, only for Rin to backhand her.

"Shut up, bitch!" Rin shouted as she then ripped off Gil's top while Medea used her magic to create shadow tendrils that ripped off the armor on Gil's arms.

More tendrils came out of the ground and wrapped around her legs as they began to tear off the armor and clothing on her legs until the only thing she had were the cuffs holding her arms behind her back.

"Holy shit. She's beautiful." Nexus muttered as he and I looked at her naked body… and he was right. She was beautiful.

Her nude form looked as if it were crafted by the gods of old. An hourglass figure, large ample breasts, a firm toned butt, and a slender but toned body.

"You bastards! Let me go!" Gil demanded as she struggled to get out of the cuffs but it only causes her breasts to jiggle.

"What is with these?" Rin asked as she grabbed Gil's breasts from behind and began moving them around, causing the blonde to moan a little with a bit of pink on her cheeks.

I gulped audibly at the sight. It was pretty arousing that much I can say.

"Let me go-AH!" Gil moans when Rin began twisting her nipples.

"Oh god." Nexus muttered as he tried to control himself.

My hands instantly went to my crotch, covering the hardening that started to form down behind the towel.

Nexus did his best to hold himself in place as Tamamo began licking the blonde's pussy. Gil moans only for those sounds to be muffled by Arturia who was tired of hearing the moaning and captured her lips with hers.

It was turning us on even more!

"GAH! I can't handle it!" Nexus shouted as he held his head.

"Don't you dare!" I yelled at him.

"Dude, tell me this doesn't turn you on!" Nexus said pointing to what was going on.

Okay, I will digress and admit that the sight got me rock hard but what the hell was I supposed to say?

"Are you both getting turned on?" Rin asked as she continued to play with Gil's breasts as said woman struggled and moaned.

No answer left my lips. Couldn't actually hide it anymore when my crotch grew and grew.

"Come and join us you two." Rin said causing Gil to widen her eyes in concern.

I raised a brow. "Are you serious?"

"Come on!" Rin said as she squished Gil's breasts together.

"She's getting wet." Tamamo said as she kept licking her cunt.

My eyes trailed over to the genderbent king's eyes. "Does she want it?"

Gil shakes her head but her eyes betrayed what she wanted.

She wanted me. Her body was quivering and begging for me to enter with her own. In that case, I might as well oblige. Grasping the towel around my waist, I removed it and let it drop to the ground, revealing my large hardened shaft to the women.

"Wow, I bet you want him to penetrate you." Rin said into Gil's ear.

"No, stay a-" She never got to finish as Rin stuffed something into her mouth and used the remains of a cloth to tie it around.

"Can't have you backing out." Rin said sweetly.

With the Queen of Heroes bound and gagged, I might as well finish this up. Kneeling down, I grasped the woman's legs and brought her close to the crown of my dick.

Gil struggles to try and get away from me but soon Nexus was holding her down.

"Can I take her from behind?" Nexus asked as Gil continued to struggle despite the pressure.

"Take her from behind?" I repeated, looking at him.

"I believe he means here." Rin said fingering Gil's anus, causing her to widen her eyes.

Oh… That's what he meant. "I don't really see a problem with that, I guess."

"Alright." Nexus said as he took off everything.

Gil struggles harder before suddenly tendrils shot from the ground and wrapped around her, holding her in place.

"Not getting out of this." Medea said with an evil smile.

"May I slap her?" Nexus asked holding up a hand close to Gil's face.

"Why not. Bitch deserves it." Rin said as she twists Gil's nipples roughly.

I looked at them all with a disgusted look. "I can't do this." I backed away from them all.

"What?" Rin asked as Nexus shook his head like he was clearing his head.

"What's stopping you?" Medusa asked.

My eyes trailed to the floor. "This isn't right. We're acting like animals and I refuse to act like an animal."

"Is that so? Then what about what we do together? Is that the work of animals too?" Medea asked with a bit of anger.

"That's different!" I shouted.

"But you're calling all of us animals! Especially Tamamo!" Medea shouted as Tamamo looked away with tears in her eyes as her kitsune features showed.

"You're all taking it the wrong way!" I yelled at them.

"Taking what wrong?!" Tamamo screamed before she runs off openly crying.

"I'll just be… over there." Nexus said as he grabbed his clothes and walked off to a random direction.

I didn't want to deal with this right now. "You know what, do whatever the hell you want. I'm not in the mood for this dramatic bullshit!" I stormed off then slammed the door to what's left of my bedroom.

An hour went by before I hear knocking.

"Who is it?" I demanded with my face in my hands.

"It's me." Tamamo's voice spoke from the other side of the door.

Right, she must be here to yell in my face. Can't say I don't deserve it since I might've insulted her and the others as well. "It's open." I reply.

The door opens and to my surprise Tamamo was there along with Medusa, who had red and puffy eyes from crying.

Shit…

"Look, girls…" I started but my words died in my throat as I looked away with a grimace. "I'm sorry for what I said."

"Do you mean it?" Tamamo asked lightly as her bangs covered her eyes.

Nodding, I look at the both of them. "Yeah, I mean it."

Suddenly my head went to the left following a hard slap from Tamamo.

"Ite!" I winced from the stinging pain. "I deserve that."

"Yes, you did!" Tamamo growled as she glared at me.

Scary…

"Now what are we going to do?" Tamamo demanded, still glaring at me.

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"What are you going to do to make up for it?" Tamamo clarified.

Is she for real right now?

Tamamo just glared at me, waiting for an answer.

"Well?" Tamamo said as she leaned forward, exposing much of her chest to me.

"Um…" I gulped.

"Nothing?" Tamamo asked.

Well, I wouldn't say nothing. "Uh, what happened to Gil by the way?"

"We just threw her into a room and left some toys for her." Tamamo said with a shrug.

"Toys?" I looked at the kitsune with a raised brow.

"Vibrators." Medusa answered for the kitsune.

"Oh." Came my reply.

"So what are you going to do?" Tamamo asked.

I can already guess what she wants me to do. "Well, for starters, I'm going to check on Gil." I stood up from my bed, fixing up my pants and shirt.

"She's still restrained just so you know." Tamamo said cheerfully.

"And we also kept her gagged so we don't hear her screaming and insulting us." Medusa added emotionlessly.

Right, they don't like her. "Good to know…" I slowly stepped out of the room.

I make my way through the halls before arriving to a room and Nexus was leaning against a wall next to Gil's room with a cup of coffee in hand.

I could faintly hear screaming and moaning from inside.

"Why are you here?" I questioned him.

"Trying to figure out a way to apologize for what I almost did." Nexus answered as he took a sip of his coffee.

"What about you?" Nexus asked as he moved the mug away from his mouth.

I glanced at him. "I came to see what's going on with Gil. You know, after we tried to fucking rape her."

"Right." Nexus said as he took another sip.

They both hear an orgasmic scream from Gil's room, causing both to look at the closed door.

"Uh, master." Arturia said as she walked into the hallway looking like she just came from the shower.

I glanced at her. "What is it."

"I just came from the pool and Medea mentioned that the vibrators are enchanted to make her more docile and… submissive. Just want to see if it's true." Arturia replied.

"In nothing but a towel?" Nexus asked having trouble not looking at her body.

"She will take any chance to get under my skin." Arturia replied.

I faced the door that led to where Gil was being held. "Both of you. Get out of my sight."

"I'll be in the kitchen." Nexus said as he walked off.

"I'll get changed." Arturia said as she walked away.

I hear another scream from inside.

Releasing a breath, I steeled my wits and entered the room.

Inside the room Gil was on her side with her hands still behind her back and her mouth gagged with vibrating beads taped to her nipples and her cunt. Sweat coated her body as she violently moved around screaming and moaning.

The very sight was enough to pity her. Why? I will never know but I'm not leaving her like this bound and gagged like some slave.

Gil screams as another orgasm shot through her. She notices me and I can see the pleading look she was giving.

I removed the gags and all of the toys on her person then set her exhausted body against the wall. "I'm sorry, for whatever those fools did to you especially that idiot Nexus. I swear, it's like BDSM is his kink."

"No apologies. To be fair I deserved it. And for some reason it thrilled me." Gil said with a light blush as she moved some of her hair away from her face.

"What?" I asked in confusion.

"Come on, don't tell me it wouldn't have worked. A… queen, overthrown by her subjects. Given to the masses to be used as they want. Tell me that wouldn't work." Gil said before me a smirk as she tilts her head a bit to the left as well as a light jump that caused her breasts to jiggle.

Did she hit her head or something? Cause I know that this is not the same Gilgamesh I know. "Um… I don't follow."

"Heh, I bet that mongrel mind of yours wouldn't." Gil said with a shrug, causing her breasts to jiggle some more.

My response came in the form of a glare. "Wanna repeat that?" I hissed.

"You heard me." Gil said with a smirk.

"Right, well, from the sounds of it, you like being a slut, is that it?" I looked at her strangely with a raised brow.

"What do you think? I actually enjoyed it to be honest. The feeling of restraint. The lack of movement to fight. The terror I felt when you were about to rape me. For some reason that felt justified." Gil said as she slowly stood up, uncaring that she was showing her naked form.

"Okay, you've lost your mind." I muttered to myself, shaking my head while pinching the bridge of my nose.

"HA! As if you hadn't. I bet that mongrel mind of yours is coming up with many ways to use me." Gil said with an arrogant smirk as she crossed her arms, causing her breasts to bounce.

Okay, she's perceptive, I'll give her that. "I'll admit, the sight of your body…" My gaze lingered on the blonde's breasts. "Arouses me. But I fail to see why you allow a 'mongrel' to consummate with you."

"What can I say. I was caught by surprise. First I'm a woman, surrounded by other women and two men, I have female hormones, and I have needs." Gil said as she uncrossed her arms. "I'll admit there are some advantages to being a woman, these being one of them." She grabbed her breasts in emphasis, "I can see why woman have these."

Gil releases her breasts and walked to the center of the room where she once lied.

"And this is a new thing to get used to." Gil said as she rubbing her cunt with a small blush.

This was an arousing sight.

"Uh, are you sure you wanna do that in front of me?" My cheeks burned at the sight while blood flowed down my crotch.

"Oh? Are you being turned on by pretty old me?" Gil asked with a smile as she leaned down and picked up the handcuffs that once held her hands.

A loud gulp escaped my lips. "Um…"

"But I guess you can't handle it." Gil said with an uncaring shrug, still holding the cuffs.

"Excuse me?" I looked at her, slightly offended. "Lady, I've lasted with those girls out there longer than anyone in the entire world."

"But the moment you see a girl bound and gagged you have cold feet." Gil said, looking at me with a smirk.

My right eye twitched in annoyance. "Would you have prefered it if I raped you?!" I shot back.

"I probably would have enjoyed it." Gil replied with her smirk still on her face.

"Yeah, blonde bitch likes it rough, is that it?" I questioned sarcastically.

"And if I do?" Gil asked as she turns around, swinging her breasts.

Is she seriously tempting me? Alright, if that's what she wants…

I snaked an arm around her waist and brought her close, a smirk on my face. "Well, I believe I can give it to you." I whispered in her ear.

"Oh, but where's the fun in that?" Gil said as she got out of my grip.

"You want the cuffs strapped on you, don't you?" I deadpanned.

"Would be nice." Gil said simply.

Shrugging, I grabbed her wrists and slapped the cuffs on. "Alright, if that's what you want then that's what you get."

"Why thank you." Gil said as she moved her cuffed hands slightly before frowning, "Cuffed from the front is not as restrictive as being cuffed from behind."

Gil bent over and raised her left leg as her cuffed hands went under it before she did the same thing with her right leg, effectively getting her hands behind her back.

"Much better." Gil said with a sigh.

"So, are you ready?" She asked as she bent over, showing her breasts with a smile.

I couldn't help but smirk. Who am I to deny a lady what she wants? "If that is what you wish then I won't hold back." Grabbing her by the shoulders, I roughly pressed her against the wall as my lips and teeth explored the flesh around her neck while my hands groped her tits.

Gil moans in pleasure as she felt the jolt of ecstasy.

"Where's your friends anyway?" She asked despite the pleasing jolts in her body.

"They will play with you after I've had my fun." I replied, capturing her lips with my own so that my tongue wrestles with it.

Gil moans and tried to move her hands but they were cuffed behind her back.

I could practically smell her arousal, her lust, and even her need for my flesh to be with hers. It was exquisite. Breaking the kiss, I looked into her crimson eyes with my own. "Now, shall we continue the fun?" I smirked.

Gil blushes slightly in embarrassment, "Can I take a gag? I am kind of a loud screamer."

From the screaming she did a few minutes ago, I can understand. Picking up the ball gag from off the floor, I placed it in her mouth then turned her around so her breasts pressed against the wall.

Gil moved her head from side to side, to try and see what I was doing.

My hands went to my pants which I removed swiftly, revealing my stiff member that was eager to enter her warm love tunnel but not yet. It can wait for a few minutes. I drove a finger into Gil's sopping wet sex, wiggling the digit inside.

Gil moans at the feeling and tried to say something but couldn't with the gag.

Pumping my finger into her cunt was magnificent, the utter warmth that I felt from it was as if I were fingering a goddess. It was such a pleasant feeling for my conscious.

Gil screamed a bit and tried to speak again but couldn't.

Well, guess it was a good thing she told me that she screamed a lot. Another finger entered the woman's cunt which I used to stretch the genderbent king's vagina.

Gil moans before she looked at me and I can tell she was trying to tell me something.

My hand grabbed the gag in her mouth and removed it. "What is it?" I asked.

"I don't care if you hurt me, just as long as you do it." Gil said simply as she looked me in the eye.

"I'm not into that. I don't really get that aroused by physical violence. It's disgusting to me." I informed her while I continued fingering her cunt.

"Guess you really are a coward. Too scared to do anything to someone who is actually asking. I bet your friend is braver than you in such things." Gil scoffed.

"Shut up, bitch." I stuffed the gag back into her mouth then slid my shaft into her pussy.

Gil screams in pain at the feeling of my dick violently stabbing her once virgin cunt.

The gag muffled most of her screaming which I was glad for.

"Heh, what's the matter? Can't handle the pain?" I mocked as my hands grabbed her tits.

Gil just glared at me before that glare vanished as she moaned when I began twisting her nipples while she began to lose feeling in her legs.

"That's a much better face I like from you." I smirked as I slowly thrust into her vagina.

Gil lost her legs and the only thing holding her up was me and my dick. I decided lift her up a little in order to keep her supported.

She shakes her head lightly as I set her gently to her knees.

"What? Don't want it anymore?" I teased.

Gil glares at me before she tries to slam her head into mine.

Her head missed and she just settled for glaring before she moans as I drilled into her tight snatch.

Her moans got louder to the point she was screaming in pure bliss despite the gag muffling her voice as her walls wrapped around my member.

Despite the fact I was still uncomfortable doing something like this, I will admit that warmth of her cunt, the touch of her flesh, and the taste of her lips was delectable.

Gil begins to moan louder as she was getting closer for a release.

With clenched teeth, I gripped the blonde's curvy hips fiercely as I pounded her cunt hard and fast. My balls churned with semen just ready to fill up the woman's womb.

Gil screams loudly in pleasure as I jackhammered into her with the tip at her womb.

She moaned and whatever she was saying was muffled but I knew she was close.

And I wasn't too far behind her either. I could feel my scrotum flexing for release.

Soon Gil screams in pure bliss as she came. With a grunt, I poured my seed deep into her crevice, filling it up to the brim until I could make out a small swell in her stomach.

Gil starts panting as she leaned into my chest with the back of her head resting on my shoulder. Her eyes half opened and half shut.

My arms held her up. "Did that feel good?" I joked with a grin.

Gil only nodded her head since she couldn't speak.

"Wanna go again?" I suggested, licking her earlobe.

She moans slightly, nodding her head as she shifts around as if trying to get my member stiff again.

Don't know why she's trying that considering she's bound up. Might as well help her. Lifting up the blonde's legs, I twirled her around until her ample breasts were squished against my torso.

Gil moans as her breasts were pressed against my torso and she looked me in the eye with lust.

Yep, she wants it even more…

She groans when she feels my member started to stiffen up again.

She really wants it.

Gil moans out a few words that sounded like, "Fuck me now!"

I removed the gag from her mouth. "Say again?"

"Fuck me now! Please!" Gil screamed loudly.

Blinking in surprise, my mind seemed to have drawn a blank at her response. "Uh, alright." Shrugging, I grab her hips and lift her off my cock then pressed the crown against the entrance to her ass. "Are you ready?"

Gil gulped before nodding her head just as a knocking is heard.

"What is it?" I shouted to whoever was interrupting us.

"What is with the screaming?" Rin shouted on the other side.

"Take a guess." I responded.

"Seriously? How did you get her to agree?" Rin asked.

Shrugging, I decided to be truthful. "Same way I did it with you and everyone else."

"Oh." Rin said simply and was silent for a few seconds before she walked off.

I'm really starting to get sick and tired of her as well as the others for bugging the hell out of me.

Gil groans causing me to focus on her.

"Right, sorry. I forgot about you for a brief second." I replied to the Queen of Heroes.

"Hurry up already. I can't wait anymore." Gil groaned out.

"Geez, quit being all fussy." I playfully scolded her. Lifting her butt up, I align the entrance to her anus to the tip of my crown.

Gil takes a few deep breaths since this was going to hurt, a lot.

Slowly, I eased her down onto my dick. The tip prodding and entering into her ass.

Gil takes a deep breath before giving me a nod to continue.

With no more words, I stuffed her hole full with my shaft, taking her anal virginity with complete ease.

She screams but I cover her mouth with mine as I didn't have time to use the gag.

It was pretty unexpected considering her tongue was trying to wrestle for dominance with mine but I didn't screw a dozen Heroic Spirits just to be beaten by a genderbent king.

Try as she might, she couldn't beat me in a battle of tongues. I invoked my dominance over her, slowly thrusting my cock deeper into Gil's ass. It was tighter than her pussy that much could be said but it just felt so right.

Gil moans, her body being consumed by the amount of pleasure drilling up her spine.

"This feels so good." Gil uttered out after the pain faded.

I pumped in and out of her ass, her rabid pants along with her heaving chest unleashed my primal instincts.

"Faster!" Gil breathed out.

God, it was hard enough just resisting the urge to roll my eyes. Can't believe that I've heard those same words every time and for a strange reason, I grew tired of it.

Despite the pleasure she was feeling she sees the look in my eyes.

"Are you bored of me already?" Gil asked before she moans when I pumped my dick into her tight ass.

A smirk etched it's way on my face. "I never said I was." I teased. Grabbing her hips, I bounced her up and down on my shaft, filling her ass with inch after inch of my cock flesh. Her breathy moans were the perfect lyrics for the musical in my head.

"Your eyes said differently." Gil managed out despite the ecstasy she was in.

"Shut up and just moan for me. I didn't do this so we could talk." Focusing my efforts on thrusting, my teeth reached her neck as I bite down on the tender flesh.

Gil gasped in pleasure before she playfully glared at me and asked, "If you didn't want me to talk then why am I not gagged like before?"

"Because I wouldn't have been able to hear your loud moans." I replied with a smirk. Fingers pinching the blonde's nipples.

Gil groans from the feeling before she continued the playful glare saying, "You just enjoy hearing me beg, don't you?"

"I will neither confirm nor deny that." A playful smirk gracing my face.

"Your glad I'm like this or else I would punch your teeth out!" Gil playfully growled.

Geez, can't she go a few seconds without running her ignorant mouth?

"But I guess it can't be helped." Gil said with a small shrug only to gasp when I began sucking her left nipple.

A squeezing sensation wrapped itself around my shaft. I guess Gil is close to her climactic orgasm.

Perfect…

"Damn it! I'm getting close just from an ass fucking!" Gil growled out in bliss despite a bit of pain.

"Are you always this foul-mouthed?" I deadpanned.

Gil just gave me a look that said 'What do you think?' only to groan when she was hit with another wave of pleasure.

Eventually, the tight feeling of her ass around my shaft proved too much. With a loud grunt, I released my seed deep into the genderbent king's anus, filling it until I began to notice a sizable bulge in her stomach.

"So much…" The blonde breathed out then collapsed on top of me in exhaustion.

"Oh god…" A small grin etched its way to my face. "That felt awesome…"

Gil looked into my eyes with her own reptilian-like scarlet eyes then surprised me by planting a loving kiss on my lips. Before, the kisses only radiated our lust for each other but this kiss, it was sweet and for some reason it tasted like strawberries.

"What was that for?" I asked questioningly but at the same time playfully.

She smirked at my question. "For being a rather interesting mongrel."

I have no idea how to respond to that. She didn't even give me the chance to because she laid back down on the crack of my collarbone. My luck with women is completely fucking weird.

* * *

 **A/N: That's it for this chapter, stay tuned for the next one.**

 **Next Time:** Our poor hero is now being chaperoned on multiple dates by his Servants. However, he gets an unexpected surprise from a white-haired girl with a _very_ big shield.

 **Oh, and the whole rape thing? That was my dumb ass friend, Nexus Gundam. His style in writing and his kinks are completely fucked up. I don't even like how this turned out but I wanted the fucking chapter out so I wouldn't have to write another with him ever again. Nexus, if you are reading this, I don't wanna be rude or mean, but what the fuck is wrong with you!? Seriously, man! This is the last time I write a lemon story with you especially when you don't even know the Heroic Spirits' personality or follow the fucking plot! You just add yourself like you're damn important! I guess you can see why I don't help you with your shit or barely care at all about your stories. Call it mean if you want but I am never asking you to help me again with this story.**

 **If ya'll think that's a bit too much, tell me.**

 **Please review and comment but no flames or rude criticisms unless you want to be written up and kicked off the website like that loser that I forgot about seemed to preach to me in the Guest reviews I always deleted.**

 **If you ignore the warning, well, I did warn you after all.**

 **Peace out, everyone!**


	11. AN: Bored

**Hello, everyone. This is GKC here updating you that I'm discontinuing a few stories, this one being part of it. Some of my stories are even deleted because I got bored of them.**

 **If you all hate me for it, I don't care. I pretty much lost my spark in writing. You can fucking thank life, college, and the problems of adulthood for this.**

 **Anyways, I will rarely be putting up chapters for other stories or even do new ones. I've just grown bored of it all, mostly because I find some stories on the website lacking, poorly grammared, or just plain dumb. But it pertains greatly to the fact that my drive to write has been simmered.**

 **Peace out, peeps.**


	12. AN: I'm back!

**What's up, everyone! I'm back and I'm bringing a few stories back! Now, here's a little something I've come to know.**

 **It seems a lot of people like my lemon stories. So, seems like I'm gonna be doing a shit load of those motherfuckers. Don't get me wrong, I'm still doing other stories such as Doom Effect and Stardust Angels.**

 **Anyways, if you have any suggestions on lemon stories or just wanna see something really dirty, PM me and we'll talk about it.**

 **Well, peace out, folks!**


End file.
